Fate Goes A Long Way
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: COMPLETE-Edited chapters posted. She thought her life was perfect, until she has to make a choice and trust a complete stranger to her. Is trusting her the best way to go? Find out. JohnOC, RandyOC R and R!
1. Surprise call

Candy a fresh college graduate in the Philippines is now working as veterinarian DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS. A/n: this is an edited chapter 1, enjoy! Thanks for all the support.

Candy is a talented young woman. She graduated with top honors in her school. During her years in preparatory college, she already foresaw herself being a veterinarian. Candy's parents supported her all throughout her life. So during graduation her family members attended, giving her a handshake to every medal that she got. All the people she ever loved were there, her parents, grand parents, her younger brother and friends, but she was still looking for somebody, somebody that her parents hardly met, her best friend. They have went through good times and bad, she was there when Candy needed her the most, and now in this grand ceremony of her life, Candy knew that her best friend wouldn't miss it for the world.

She met Therese a long time ago in a conference online. They have been best friends since. Though they only meet once a year, never did they fight for anything petty or anything not important. Candy's family never met Therese, they only knew that she was 5 years older than her and that Therese lived a different life and followed a different culture although they both lived in one specific country, the Philippines.

There out of the big glass double doors, Therese walked right in carrying a bouquet of sunflowers in her usual coat over a skirt and blouse look. As usual, she came directly from the office. As soon as their eyes met, Therese walked briskly with a sweet smile to Candy as they left kisses on each cheek as to say "Hello!"

"My, oh my! Candy, I couldn't be much more proud of you!"–Therese muttered overwhelmingly as she gave the bouquet of sunflowers generously.

"Thank you Therese! I will introduce you to my parents." –Candy stated as her dark hazel eyes filled with great happiness as she called her family's attention and introduced Therese to them.

Candy's parents loved Therese despite their difference in culture. They were never being racist to anyone, and so they accepted Therese naturally. Therese was even invited to a celebratory dinner, but she refused because she had other work oriented meetings to attend to later that night. After the long talk, they have managed to say goodbye and headed of to different directions.

After the dinner, Candy went home with her parents exhausted from the big event that just happened. She couldn't help but think, what if she had a boyfriend before she graduated? Would he be there to congratulate her too? She was smiling to herself as she kept all her books away in one corner. Candy decided then to take a quick shower as she poured gentle moisturizers to her fair complexion. The brunette untied her stiffly tied hair away from the bun and let her luscious straight mane to fall down below her shoulder. She looked stunning the simple way she was and intelligence to make it an overall catch. While she was setting up her bubble bath, she received a phone call. The phone was ringing deliberately in her room. She stood up from her comfortable seat on top of the rim of the bathtub and ran towards the side table to get the phone.

"Hello?" –She muttered sweetly. It was a phone call from a World Wide Organization.

The woman told her that she was about to have an important mission that needed Candy's expertise, but how could this be? –She thought to herself, she was just a fresh new graduate and she'll be having an important mission to attend to? Oh, but the offer was tempting, she is going abroad all expenses paid.

"There have been complications with an animal here in St. Bernard Hospital in New York Ms. Parker."-The female voice stated as machineries ticked in the background.

"Why am I the one needed? I just graduated; I have no experience at all. You must have got the wrong Parker." –Candy stated under her breath.

"You have been recommended for your loyalty to your government, Ms. Parker. If it is okay with you, there will be a plane to pick you up 7:00pm in the airport. Your complimentary tickets will be arriving in your house at 9am and we shall talk in the plane ride." –The female voice stated, while the sound of typing on the keyboard became known to the patch.

"How? Wait, what animal is in danger? What's your name and where are you from? How can I be sure you're not just fooling around with me?" –Candy asked so many questions.

"A Tarsier's life is in danger. It was bought just a month ago there in your country. My name is Karla Kennedy, ID number 40034 in the World Veterinary Organization."

"Alright, alright… I will be there Ms. Kennedy." –Candy sighed half with delight and confusion.

Candy didn't even bother checking the ID number, but based on her studies, there was a WVO in New York that controlled veterinary work for endangered species and the ID number was always in 5 digits. She hurried downstairs to talk to her parents about this issue. Her mother said yes while she was fixing the plates in the large kitchen and her father was still taking a nap inside the library.

"Father?" –Candy called as she entered the huge library. Her bright eyes then spotted Ken Parker sitting on a big couch slouching and sleeping while in the middle of a land research. She slightly slipped right in front of him as she stood there waiting for her father to respond to her calls.

"Mmm… Yes?" –Ken stretched his arms with a slight yawn before shifting his eyes to his daughter standing in front of him.

Candy explained her situation and her dad was evasive at first, but finally gave in to his daughter's request. Her pleading eyes were always his weakness and he had promised her that he would support her all the way in her career as long as she was right. This time, he needed to prove that he meant what he had promised.

Candy's eyes widened with his approval as she gave him a big tight hug. She ran to her bedroom and packed her things to the big suitcase that was rarely used. Too engrossed in packing her clothes and toiletries, her younger brother passed by the open door of her room.

"What are you doing? Do you have a problem?"-Kenneth stated as he held his cell phone in his hand obviously taking a phone call to one of his 3 girlfriends.

"Huh? No I don't, actually I am rather very happy"-Candy replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Why are you going away then?"-Kenneth asked as he meticulously went inside the room

"I am not going away silly…"

"What do you mean? You're packing your things for fun?"

"No… I'm going to New York, I'll be staying there for a while, and I've got to do a little mission…" –Candy stated while she got her toiletries and stuffed it inside her back.

"What kind of mission? Can I come too? I want to see your house in Massachusetts!"-Kenneth stated as he suddenly shut of his phone cutting off the conversation he had with his 2nd girlfriend.

"Keep it down! Mom and Dad know I'll be going to New York not to Massachusetts! But sure! I'm going to heal a baby Tarsier want to come?"-Candy teased; she knew how her brother hated how she became a doctor of animals. He thought it was a waste of time and effort.

"Never mind what I said…"-Kenneth stated as he rolled out of the room and dialed the number of his girlfriend. "Hello Sandra? Sorry I hung up on you… I mean Stephanie! I was just talking to my cousin Sandra so I mixed her name with yours sorry… You know I love you." –Kenneth stated through his phone expertly.

"_Will he ever change?" –_Candy thought as she shook her head while still packing for her flight tomorrow. Then she remembered Therese.

Therese has a boyfriend in the States. His name is Matthew and they have been together for a long time. 4 years ago, Matt went to the Philippines to take a tour with his brother, John. Accidentally, while walking around the scenic spots, he bumped into busy Therese speeding off in the sidewalk, near McDonalds, as she was late for her 5th meeting that day. They instantly became friends and talked to each other by phone or instant messaging since. Neither of them cheated, and the issue of trust was so heavy that sometimes when one gets suspicious they just have to hide it within themselves as not to destroy their good romantic relationship. Therese would really love to go to the States, but her conflicting schedule never fit a time for it, neither does she have a place stay in when she gets there not the plane fare.

Candy picked her phone up and dialed Therese's number. After just three rings, Therese was already in the other end.

"Therese, how would you like to go to the States?" –Candy's question was direct to the point.

"What? I would love to but how?" –Therese asked.

"I have the means Darling… Plane ticket and housing all mine. All you need to do is get here before I leave for the airport." –Candy said as she waited impatiently for an answer from Therese.

"But how?" –Therese was confused.

"Come on, the time is ticking…"

"Alright… Alright! I would love to." –Therese said in a high-pitched joyful voice.

"How about work and schedules Therese?" –Candy teased to make her more confused.

"Work smush. I'm going to see Matt!" –Therese screamed in the other end as they said their goodbyes with a laugh and shut the phone to continue packing.

After that, Candy took her bubble bath for a good 30 minutes then went for a good night's sleep. In this deep slumber, this Chinese naïve woman had a dream, but more of like a nightmare that will change everything in her way. Her parents always protected her, yes she experienced pain once in a while, but only her parents come to the rescue, even in her dreams. Superman couldn't even get a second glance from Candy, to her; her parents were her only heroes. Maybe except for Clark Kent, truly Brandon Routh was handsome and Candy couldn't get enough of him.

A man walked inside the dark room, being covered with a big sweatshirt and white gloves. Candy tried to move but she felt a rope tied tightly to her wrists.

"Candy how are you? I missed you so much! You left me and never returned… did you know I waited for you?"-The man in the dark said

"Who are you? I don't know you"-Candy said frightened. _"Who is this guy? He sounds familiar but why can't I recall or even see him?"-She even thought._

"See you have forgotten me already! We met when you were only 13! I loved you and you said you loved me, but where are you now huh? Here dreaming of some other guy!"

The hairy old man held Candy's puny little white arms and raised her above the ground; surely Candy was very scared because until now she couldn't even see his face. Everything was still pitch black!

"Put me down! Help! Help! Anybody! Look mister, I really don't know who you are, and I don't even see your face!"

"That's because you're in the middle of life and death… literally! Say your prayers my beloved"-He grunted

"Lord! Help me! Send someone to help me! I don't know where I am"-Candy sobbed as she was just hanging up in the air.

Suddenly another guy entered the room, Candy still can't see his face, but the voice sounded familiar and his voice was like music to her ears.

"Let go of her! Never treat MY GIRL like that!"-The guy said as he marched into the black room

Just then Candy was thrown to the floor her head hit the ground hard and she fell unconscious.

"You again? What do you want? Leave us alone! Can't you see we are in love?"-The man said with a sinister laugh.

"Whoa dude! You two are what? She screamed out for help! Because you were harassing her and you threw her to the floor! That is it I had enough…" –The good guy stated and went to shove his fist down his throat.

The two guys battled and boxed, fortunately the good guy won and carried Candy to a room and laid her on a bed that appeared out of nowhere and talk to her.

"Hey there pretty, can you hear me? You're safe now."-Then the guy heard a strange beeping sound and it got louder and louder until…

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP!!

It was Candy's alarm clock, asking her to wake up already. She was perspiring a lot and tears were falling down her cheek. She thought about the men she met in her dream, or should I say nightmare? They sounded familiar but never did they ring a bell. Candy shook all of her thoughts off. She didn't want any distractions because she needed to be ready for that healing mission. Besides, it was just a dream right?

Then her mom called her from downstairs telling her to go down for breakfast.

"Yes mom! Coming!"-Candy yelled back.

When she got down the stairs, the doorbell rang…

"Mom! I'll get it!" _"I wonder why Therese got here early? Hmm… maybe she became excited!"_

When Candy opened the door, the man greeted joyfully.

"Hello! Good morning! Delivery for Ms. Parker! It's from WVO New York"-He read

"Thank you"-Candy replied as she took the package.

Just then Candy remembered about her tickets… she quickly signed the clipboard. Opening the mysterious box, she saw all the things she needed, 2 round trip tickets, a car key for a Benz, a pass for Linden Suites hotel, a credit card for her expenses and lastly an ID to get pass the WVO security guards. Candy went back to her room and placed everything inside her purse except the box. Then she went back to the dining room to have breakfast with her family. Everything went smoothly that day till 4pm when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"--Candy stated excitedly for in her thoughts was one and only best friend waiting for her to open the door. "Hi!" –Candy said

Then when she looked at the face of the person, she found out that it wasn't Therese but a beggar who is asking for donations, she took her purse and gave him some money. The beggar replied…

"Thank you dear! You must be blessed with a kind heart"

His voice, Candy remembered, the loud sound of a rough voice it wasn't new to her. Then it hit her, the man who tried to kill her from her dream, sounded just like the beggar. Again, she tried to shake all misconceptions from her mind, after all, it might just be a coincidence right?

**A/n: Still take time to review!**


	2. who? he who?

Candy was on a complete shock, she said same to you too and slammed the door

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

The doorbell rang again, Candy's anticipation and excitement was regained and she answered the door quickly. Yes, it was Therese standing there still looking stunningly perfect.

"Therese!" –Candy said as she gave Therese a hug.

"Well well… I see you're thinking of someone today…" –Therese said as she slowly entered the house.

"What? I am not!" –Candy denied.

"Come on! I am your best friend! I know you dudette!" –Therese insisted as she gave her the knowing eye.

"Alright. I'll just tell you later, for now, let's head upstairs to get my suitcase and I'll explain why I'm going to the States all of the sudden in the car alright?" –Candy said as they went upstairs. Candy brought her big suitcase down together with Therese holding on to hers as well. They placed it in the trunk of the car then went back inside the house.

Candy went upstairs again to look for Kenneth. Candy and Therese needed to be at least 3 hours early for any flight at the airport. But Candy's car can't be left just parked there when she's in the States right? So she kept on looking for Kenneth around the house.

"Kenneth! I need you to drive Therese and me to the Airport!" Candy yelled.

"Okay! I'll be right there in a minute!" Kenneth said while rummaging through his things to find lucky charm, he never left home without it. Finally, he went downstairs to meet up with the girls standing outside the door as Candy was saying her goodbyes to her parents.

"Be good." –Came Ken's reply after Candy has said her goodbye.

"Yes dad. I promise!" –Candy stated and gave him a hug again.

"Give us a call when you reach your hotel room!" –Mrs. Cherry Parker said as she gave Candy a kiss on the forehead.

"I will mom. I promise!" –Candy said as she went to the car and started the engine. Kenneth gave his parents a peck on the cheek and sat at the back of the car as Therese was already inside the passenger seat. Candy then bid her tears away and rode the car. She drove down to the driveway and off she went to the airport.

As promised, Candy explained to Therese what happened yesterday night while she was preparing a bubble bath. Kenneth then fell fast asleep at the back of the car but he was still listening to what Candy was telling Therese.

Kenneth woke up only when they had reached their destination. Candy went down and gave Kenneth the keys. Kenneth bid his sister his goodbye although he was groggy, Candy still found it sweet that he leaned in to hug her. Contented with the tearful goodbyes, Kenneth drove off back to the highway to get home.

Candy and Therese went inside with their suitcases. They placed them in the conveyor and presented their passports, but the lady in the counter did not accept their passports, instead she asked them to go to a private room near the corner. While going there, one by one, men in black suits escorted them and mumbled some things on their radios. At first Candy and Therese were scared, but they felt comfortable afterwards because they realized those men were just guarding them for a reason. Upon entering the room, there were already 6 men surrounding them, inside the room was one woman in black attire and was greeting them happily.

"Hello dr. Parker, I'm Ms. Karla Kennedy, but I prefer you call me Karla. I would be a personal assistance to you."-The woman said as she moved her lovely black soft locks to one side

"Oh, hello then, I brought my best friend with me too is that alright?"-Candy stated genuinely as she examined Karla, she definitely looked like she's an employee of a government sector, and her eyes, she had bright brown eyes and long eye lashes that looked so sincere even though she talks with pride and professionalism.

"Yes Dr. Candy, as you wish. We would be leaving now. These guys are your bodyguards from the FBI they are by your side in everything you do. For further questions I am here to serve you, our private plane is waiting outside."

"Yes! Yes, but why do we need bodyguards? I'm just a simple and starting veterinarian. I don't own any hotels or something"-Candy joked as she looked at the handsome men standing beside her. _"Mmmm…"_

"Oh Ms. Parker, sorry to misinform you but the Tarsier you are going to heal apparently is the president's daughter's pet… shall we go?"-Karla said it with ease. As if the news was like an incubus waiting to happen. What if Candy did something wrong? Would she be liable, would she be put to jail? We don't know yet, and Candy's thoughts were beginning to be disarrayed.

"Oh, alright… I thought we were leaving at 7?"-Candy stated nervously as her Hazel brown eyes examine the room for a vending machine, but no luck at all.

"Change of plans Ms. Parker, we shall be leaving now and immediately. Any more questions?"-Karla asked me again as she clasped her clipboard near her chest with one arm and picked her business suitcase with the other.

"Uh—no. Lets go."-Candy stammered.

The men escorted them out of the room and to the airplane. Therese was giggling endlessly like a 5-year-old girl. Candy kept on thrusting Therese unnoticeably as she felt embarrassed for her friend laughing for no reason all the time. They went in, Karla, Candy, Therese, the 6 men, 2 pilots and a flight stewardess boarded the private plane. They spent a good 18 hours in the plane before reaching their destination, New York.

Landing on the New York airport at exactly 9:00am, Karla told Candy to take the keys and look for a silver Mercedes Benz in the parking lot. Before they departed their separate ways, Karla handed her a cell phone that will receive calls only coming from the WVO. Candy gave a faint nod as she pulled her trolley with Therese just following her to the parking lot.

"We were like a superstar! Or better yet a Movie Star!" –Therese stated as she flipped her luscious locks.

"Therese… remember, I didn't know all about this… I think I'm starting to regret I got this job." –Candy stated as she saw the silver car. She first popped the trunk, placed their belongings and rode to their next destination, the Linden Suites.

Therese kept convincing Candy that taking this job was a good thing. Candy was still evasive and kept pondering on the events that happened, they seemed not fit altogether, she thought.

"I got a call from a government sector. Then I get free tickets, free ride, and a free stay. I'm a fresh graduate, why would they possibly want me? There are a lot of experienced veterinarians… but why me? Being recommended by my own government? Please! I'm not even paying my tax yet… my parents are!" –Candy pondered out loud.

"That's because you're so pretty!"-Therese said weirding herself out.

"Then Karla just failed to tell me that this animal is so important because it lives in the Whitehouse? I mean, why is that not a potent danger for me too? And isn't that information important as well?" –Candy said ignoring everything that Therese was saying.

"That's why there were body guards."

"Wait… Ah-Did those agents just leave us?" –Candy said as she peeked at the rear view mirror while driving on the highway. "They did!" –She explained. "Don't you think it's so weird that they just left us? If we needed to be protected then why did they leave us?

"Honey, you have to relax. You've been assigned to do some work… then do the work, but still have fun! You're in America!" –Therese said. Of course, she made sense, like she always does. Candy calmed her mind and saw the big building of a 5 star hotel called the Linden Suites. Candy then decided to reserve the free stay for another time since she had a house all the way to Massachusetts.

"Choose, I start work today or lets go home to Massachusetts?" –Candy asked Therese.

"Mass. Here I come." –Therese said now really getting excited to meet her boyfriend of 2 years.

Candy prepared herself for a long drive. New York to Massachusetts is a long drive considering it is almost state-to-state. Candy is not a newbie when it comes to the streets of America. She knew the rode pretty well. She had shortcuts to the big expressways and she could reach Massachusetts in no time.

A good long drive of clocking to about 5 hours, Therese and Candy ate some fast-food lunch in the car, careful not to spill anything on the expensive seats. They were finally able to glance the huge sign board saying 'Welcome to Massachusetts". They were close to Candy's abode, she pushed even more until they passed Boston and reached West Newbury. Turning left at the first intersection, they were moving closer to the sweet peaceful suburban waiting to give their Asses some rest on the bed.

A drive from New York to Massachusetts would only take 3 hours without traffic, but on the way, they picked up some groceries for Candy's house is as empty as a box.

Pulling over to her garage, she parked the car perfectly as she got her things in the trunk, grabbed her keys and went inside. Sure it's a little bit dusty but one-day spring cleaning will do the trick to transform this house from a big ol'mess to a hell of a sight. Candy showed Therese her room upstairs a few doors away from Candy's. The girls unpacked their belongings to the free cabinets and dropped on the bed to rest for some minutes.

Therese could not get a hold of her excitement as she pulled her legs over to Candy's room almost begging her to take her to Matt's house with a single yet mixed expression on her pretty face.

"Hey Dudette! I know you're very excited but please give me a few minutes to rest for a few minutes before I bring you there alright?" –Candy said as she remained lying on the bed. Therese approached her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know… The last time we went here was 2 years ago remember? I really fell in love with Matt you know… If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met him." –Therese said with a big smile.

"My parents bought this house and named it after me 4 years ago. He's just my neighbor. I see him everyday there until he came over and handed me an apple pie. He's the nicest man you'll ever get to talk to, but then when he found out how old I was, he asked me to give him someone a little bit nearer to his age." –Candy recalled smiling at herself

"Matt's a big softie. 2 years ago, when you came back bringing me so I could meet up with him for the first time was the best year of my life. I was single no more… I even remember him talking to his famous brother on the phone telling him about you." –Therese said while trying to get Candy's full attention.

"Oh… John? He's been a friend of mine since. I'm happy because I look up to him all the time in front of the television and now I get to talk to him."-Candy stated

"I've never met him, Mat said he's a wrestler… Is he a good man?" –Therese asked.

"He is. He's the only good man in that business." –They laughed together, knowing that fame and riches can get in people's head sometimes making them cocky and arrogant.

Finally, Candy sat up and fixed her hair, she was ready to go once again. Therese acted being giddy now as she pulled Candy to stand up.

"Why don't you just go there by yourself? I mean you know where it is!" –Candy said

"No… I want you to come with me!" –Therese said pulling the younger woman downstairs.

"Alright! Alright!" –Candy said as she grabbed her cell phones and keys then walked out of the front door with Therese.

A block away from their house, a serene picture of a home lay before their eyes. They missed the sight of this cozy home and a big lawn. They rang the doorbell. Then they heard someone running to the door; it was Matt. Apparently, he knew that Therese is coming to America with Candy so he took all the doorbells as a potential 'THERESE' that day. Upon opening the door, he immediately saw Therese's slender figure waiting in anticipation with a big smile on her face.

"Therese is that you?"-Matt asked as he checked her out.

"Yes it's me Matt."-Therese said trying to hide he uncertainty and at the same time excitement in her voice.

Matt ran over to Therese and kissed her passionately. Therese felt awkward because she definitely knew that Candy was still there beside her, but nevertheless she still enjoyed it. Candy was there standing beside them giggling, when suddenly Aunt Carol glanced at the door and she asked Candy to enter.

"Hello good morning Aunt Carol!"-Candy greeted the old lady in her mid 50's a big warm hug.

"Oh Hi Candy dear, don't mind my Matthew and Therese they just missed each other so much… You know couples nowadays express too much in public."-She said with the warmest and motherly voice.

"Oh it is fine Aunt Carol!"-Candy said with a small giggle. She followed the old lady inside the house and left the lovebirds outside.

"I'm preparing dinner this early… You better go upstairs and meet with my boys." –Aunt Carol said as Candy remembered that Carol had a husband and 4 boys leaving her as the only girl. John's the second eldest of five brothers. Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean.

"Oh no… I'll just stay here. They might be busy with something." –Candy said politely avoiding the possibility that John might be there.

"Oh come on, I insist… Besides, my junior is there. It is awfully rare that he's home so you better meet up with your almost invincible neighbor. That's also the reason why I'll be making this dinner special." –Aunt Carol stated as she went to the kitchen.

Candy slowly went upstairs trying to look for a room that possibly she was welcome to enter. It was not often that a visitor is prohibited to go up to the private rooms. One door to the very far end was very eye catching. It had a nice black carpet outside and the shoes were left there, Reebok pumps and other kinds of rubber shoes were placed neatly on the side.

"_Hmm… I wonder whose room is this"-Candy thought as she looked at the shoes. "These are pretty big feet."_

Candy knocked on the door three times, but there was no answer, and so, she decided to go inside. She was surprised because the room was neatly fixed. It didn't seem that a guy really slept and lived there. Immediately she looked for someone, she found John on his chair looking at his laptop. She approached him and looked at his face, he was asleep.

"_He looks so innocent in person"-She thought_

She went around in his room, and looked at the numerous picture frames. Baby pictures of the 5 brothers playing around the lawn, wrestling pictures with the title belt around his waist and even graduation pictures all the way back. Then all of a sudden, John's cell phone rang. He was woken up by the sound of high-pitched ringing and answered the phone call; it was his friend asking him a favor or something. Then when the phone line went dead, he turned around and saw Candy smiling and already sitting on his couch. He was shocked and fell flat on the floor as the revolving computer chair swindled with his sudden movement. Candy laughed a bit and helped John to stand up.

"Uh—what the-I didn't know you were here, uh--in my room and I was sleeping and uh—you here now? What?"-John stammered with his words.

"Sorry… I uh-I was asked by your mom to find someone upstairs… Unfortunately, I wasn't able to recall the rooms that I went into before so I stumbled here. I didn't mean to barge in or anything." –Candy stated as she stood up and bowed her head.

"No need to apologize… I think we got off to a bad start… I'm John." –John said as he offered a handshake.

"I'm Candy." –Candy said as she accepted the handshake. His hands were as soft as marshmallows.

"Candy… Candy Parker?" –John asked.

"Yeah… That's me!" –Candy said with a smile. _"He remembered? I think I want to purr." –She thought._

"Well whattya' know… So Matt wasn't lying when he told me that you're coming back to America." –John said as he looked at me. "You're tall for an Asian."

"I'll take that as a compliment." –Candy smirked and sat on his couch again.

"So… If mom told you to come upstairs… then where's Matt? And his girlfriend… Err—what's her name again?" –John said as he scratched his head and sat back on his chair.

"Her name's Therese."

"Right!"

"They're downstairs… making out." –Candy said and giggled as John's eyes widened.

John and Candy then decided to come down because it was really becoming awkward for both of them to talk in a private room. John came to look for Matt and Therese. Upon reaching the base, the couple came running inside.

"I see they're done." –Candy said as she examined the two very happy and barely even one inch away from each other.

Aunt Carol emerged from the kitchen and smiled at the 4 people standing there. She asked the women if they would like to stay for dinner.

"Mom, please let them stay for dinner!" –Matt stated.

"Alrightie then." –Aunt Carol said in her fresh suburban accent.

The two girls didn't even have the chance to answer the question themselves. Matthew's proposal was final and the only answer to it was either yes or yes.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	3. i am this way now

WVO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

Candy was there, sitting on the sofa just listening to Matt and Therese talk about the tourist attractions that are yet to see in their own countries. Candy was really exhausted from the trip and she would really like to take a nap first and just come back for dinner. Therese just won't let her.

"Come on! Please… I'm really tired from the trip! Believe me, I was the one driving from New York to freakin' Massachusetts! My legs hurt… My eyes hurt… Hell even my arms hurt!" –Candy pleaded.

"Stop whining you big baby." –Therese playfully said as she stretched her legs to face all the 3 of them.

"You don't need to come with me… I'll go home on my own and you could all just wake me up when I need to go here again." –Candy said as her eyes started to feel droopy again.

"New York to Massachusetts… Man that's pretty insane driving! That's a sure fire way to get all your muscles aching by… let say after 2 hours after parking?"-John commented calculating all the highways, expressways and other roads he needs to take if ever he was the one from New York and go over to Massachusetts.

"At least someone agrees with me!" –Candy said still pleading.

"Oh he'll agree to any woman, trust me on that." –Matt commented as John raised the middle finger.

"Fine… Fine… I'll just ask John to pick you up from there." –Therese said as Candy gleefully stood up and ran to the kitchen to just quickly tell Aunt Carol that she'll be leaving for a short while.

Candy then waved her goodbye to the three still sitting on the sofa as she went out of the old screen door. Candy dug for her keys and opened her front door. She literally ran upstairs to take a nice refreshing bubble bath before going to bed and probably waking up after 3 hours or so.

In her dreams… She had dreamt of the same man again. The man that was trying to kill her and the man saving her life were still present inside this horrible dream. She was terrified and kept thinking of a way out, but she couldn't find it and kept yelling for help. What she didn't know was her yells were actually heard in real life as she had the nightmare.

Meanwhile, John was walking over to her house to call her because supper was ready. John twisted the doorknob easily and went upstairs searching for Candy's room. While peeking at all the doors in front of him, he suddenly heard a scream coming from the far end. He ran to the door and opened it and saw Candy squirming under her covers as small beads of perspiration trickled down her pale white face. He unfortunately didn't know what to do and just kept on shaking her while holding her on both shoulders. Candy woke up at last as she gasped for air with her eyes so wide in thought.

John was confused and just laid Candy on the bed again and called her name three times to break her from staring in thin air. There she became conscious again, she looked at John's concerned face and cried on him. John embraced her, saying it will all be alright and it was just a dream. Candy just finished up her light tears as she rested in John's arms for a while until she can catch up with her breath again. Once she was okay, she looked up to John and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" –Candy trailed as she remembered it was improper for her to do that since they weren't close and all. For all she knew they were like strangers that just met unexpectedly.

"No, no, no, no… It's alright Candy don't need to worry about that." –John said as it became really awkward for them once again. "Mom said dinner is ready."

"Oh yeah!" –Candy said as she let out a little giggle. "Just a minute!" –Candy said as she combed her hair and tied it up for a simple high pony, grabbed a jacket, her keys and her phones and she was ready to go.

"That was fast." –John said.

"What'd you think? I said just a minute." –Candy said as they went downstairs and back to the Cena Residence.

Upon entering, Candy's eyes widened to see all of Matt and John's brothers just talking around with a bottle of beer. She became pretty tight with Matt, Steve, Boog or otherwise known as Dan and especially Sean. Although she's not at home almost always, she makes sure to mingle with her neighbors and usually; they were home with their parents. John was the only one missing.

Aunt Carol called her in to bring out the salad lettuce and mix it with her homemade dressing. They were going to have their traditional barbeque with some friends. John went out to just chill with his brothers and his father outside.

"I am so glad you could join us Candy… Pretty much you're the only sane neighbor we have here." –Aunt Carol commented.

"Why? How about the Japanese neighbors you have? And the Richards?" –Candy queried as she mixed the greens.

"Oh those Japanese aren't really hospitable some times. We try to make friends with them but they just won't budge! Also they have a problem with us having dogs, just because they have cats." –Aunt Carol said while finishing her jelly dessert with the icing she's putting on.

"Dogs? You don't have dogs."

"Actually we did before… Since those Japanese moved in, we tried to be good neighbors and I gave those K9's for John to keep. I've heard he had given them to Bob." –Aunt Carol said with a smile.

"Bob?"

"You know… Bob Orton? Randy Orton's father. John and Randy are good friends… I've heard he's coming tonight." –Aunt Carol said "And the Richards you ask? Oh… The Richards are always gone. They thought of circling the entire world since they can't have children."

"Wow. I surely don't know a lot about my neighbors." –Candy said with a giggle.

"I understand dear… You're family is in the Philippines how are we going to expect that you'll always be around?" –Aunt Carol stated never taking off that sweet smile on her face. She then told Candy that they must start moving the food outside. Aunt Carol brought out the potatoes as Candy brought out the salad. As they placed them on the table, a sports car parked in front of their driveway as the young Randy Orton stepped out. His clothes are stylish as always.

John Sr. was there; he was thrilled to see Candy again. The 3 brothers and Uncle J were surprised to see Candy there bringing out their salad. Randy on the other hand was tucking his keys in his pocket and about to give their signature handshake with John as he meets up with the familiar people.

"My… My… Is this Candy Parker? Our only sane neighbor? I was wondering why Therese was here and you weren't." –Uncle J said as he gave Candy a big hug.

"Woah! It's you! It's been what, 2 years? That's awesome!" –Steve said as he gave Candy a brotherly hug.

"Hi." –Sean was the shy one. He's still a college student, but when he's around people older that him, his shyness get a better of him.

"Candy… well I'll be… Look at you… You look a lot…" –Dan trailed while he was fishing for he right words to tell Candy. "BEAUTIFUL, ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL."

The Cena family was really sweet. They had good American manners and never did they fail to be hospitable enough to their neighbors especially to Candy who just moved in 4 years ago.

After John briefed Randy, they went over to the crowd and introduced Randy to Candy. The two hit off pretty well as Randy admired how Candy spoke English. She had no American accent or whatsoever accent but English was never a foreign language to her. After that, they all sat on the table while Uncle J regularly checks on the barbeque.

"Seriously man… when are you going to tie the knot?" –Steve said pertaining to Matt as Therese got choked on the salad leaves upon hearing those words.

"I haven't really thought about it yet." –Matt said as he chewed on some leaves.

"A little word of advice, don't rush into things… You gotta let everything flow and you'll know when you're ready." –Dan said as Candy stared at him with a questionable look.

"Are you speaking from experience man?" –Randy asked with a raised brow.

"Apparently yes." –Dan said as Randy, Candy and Therese all looked surprised.

"You should see the look on your faces." –John said with a chuckle as he took some ribs.

"I was engaged… but we didn't really hit off. She was workaholic and didn't have time for me so that was it." –Dan said a little bit sad. Candy felt there was no need of sadness at the moment, not that there has ever been a need of it but she need to cheer them up a little. Candy faked that she ate something very spicy that she was fanning her mouth and started being teary eyed. Everyone was staring at her, as Aunt Carol was about to give her water, she suddenly stopped and gave a big grin.

"What the--?" –Therese said as she looked curiously at Candy.

"Did you know that if you try to think about spicy food even though you're not really eating it, you would feel it?" –Candy said as almost everyone raised a brow at her.

"Really?" –Matt said

"I didn't know about that." –Uncle J said as he ate some of the chops.

"Is that a fact?" –John asked curiously.

"No I'm just pulling your legs." –Candy said as she drank some water. Everybody laughed hysterically and forgot about the gloomy past that Dan had. At last, the yard dinner table was again filled with laughter as they enjoyed their hearty meal.

After that, Aunt Carol asked Candy to again accompany her to get the dessert. Meanwhile in the table, Sean and Steve got really curious.

"Yo John! I didn't know you were hooking up with our neighbor!" –Steve said

"Yeah, what are you looking for some woman to screw again?" –Sean joked.

"What?! John you are?" –Uncle J said.

"Before you all jump into conclusions and Candy hear all these non sense… No, I'm not dating her nor going to screw her alright?"-John said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Coz she's a fine fine lady. If you don't like her, I'll take her."-Randy said just right in time before Aunt Carol and Candy came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" –Candy asked sweetly.

"Nothing sweetie. What's for dessert?" –Uncle J covered up.

They all ate the lovely dessert that Aunt Carol had prepared and they had small talks. After the dessert the boys took some beer and wandered off their huge garden to just chit chat. On the front porch, Randy sat there with Candy trying to know her a little bit more, know what makes her tick. John with his father talked about his future and Aunt Carol was bonding with Therese in the kitchen while washing the dishes.

"So, John told me you uh—just graduated?" –Randy asked

"Well yeah." –Candy replied looking at Randy's kind gesture. _"He speaks different in person… like he's harmless or something."_

"Oh, how long have you been staying in Massachusetts?" –Randy asked.

"4 years, but I come then go… come and go… it's tiring but there is something about this town that keeps me coming back." –Candy said.

"Oh really? That's cool. So will you be staying long here?" –Randy asked.

"Depends… If the Tarsier heals quickly then I'll be back to my hometown right after." –Candy told him.

"Tarsier?" –Randy asked.

"You knew that I just graduated and you didn't know why I'm here." –Candy said with a laugh. Then John came by.

"Randy…" –John gave him the 'I-know-what-you're-thinking-but-don't-even-think-about-it' look.

"You told me that she just graduated but you failed to tell me about why she is here?" –Randy almost repeated Candy's exact words.

"I just didn't feel you need to know about that." –John said he made Randy scoot over so he'll be sitting in the middle of the two.

The three talked gradually almost about anything. Then all the fun was quickly put to a stop when Therese went over. She was calling John to come sit with them because they need to talk about something with his brothers. Candy and Randy were left again to talk about stuff that weren't really needed. Randy just kept on drinking his beer and Candy just took some water while they talked about wild bears.

All was good but their fun has to be cut short because Candy will be leaving early tomorrow to start her work. She's going to take a train back to New York to go to the WVO. Sure, she knew the roads, but she didn't know the train stops and other train related issues. One thing is for sure though, she wouldn't want to drive all the way to New York then drive back home again.

John and Matt together with Randy took the initiative to bring the two girls safely back home. Matt entered the house with Therese because she was going to give him something upstairs. John and Randy went inside but only stayed in the living room as John waited for his brother to come down.

"By chance do you know how to use the train?" –Candy asked as she was going through the brochures

"Yeah why?" –John said as Randy just looked at the picture frames on the wall.

"I need to get to New York tomorrow morning. I've heard the train is fast and I can get there in 2 hours instead of 3 by car." –Candy said.

"New York? So you're going to be traveling back and forth while you're going to be healing this Tarsier?" –Randy asked surprised.

"Man… good luck to you then."-John said.

"I don't need luck. I need instructions on how to get there first." –Candy giggled.

"Maybe…" –John took the brochure and looked at the stops that the train will have during the trip. "Hmm… Take the Boston station, to let me see…" –John was in deep thought.

"Take the Boston station, to New York Penny station. That's a shortcut." –Randy said as John just looked at him.

"How'd you get so good with trains, when all you do is ride your car to wherever?" –John was curious but his question was left unanswered when Matt came down carrying a little snow globe.

"Oh so that's why Therese spent so much time on building that… It's for you." –Candy said as she folded the brochure and placed it on the counter.

"She made a snow globe?" –Randy said as he looked at what Matt was holding.

"There's a Philippine flag! But it doesn't snow in the Philippines!" –John commented.

"No, no, no, no… You got the message all wrong… She said this is the Philippines. The Philippines never made a snow globe, because it never does have snow. This is a symbolism of the love that we share." –Matt said.

"I don't get it." –Randy said as John scratched his head.

"Guys, it's like this. The Philippines to have snow is impossible, just like Matt and Therese's love for each other. It was so impossible at first because of a long distance relationship but with just a little faith and trust… they make it happen. Like combining America that snows to the Philippines that doesn't snow." –Candy explained.

"Correct." –Matt said with a grin.

"I sill don't get it." –Randy said as he shook his head.

"Woah man, that's deep… and not to mention cheesy." –John laughed as they all went outside.

Candy led them out of her front door and saying goodnight to all three of them. Suddenly, she remembered for Randy's kind gesture of giving her the instructions on what stations to go in able to reach New York.

"Oh, Randy!" –Candy called out.

"Yeah?" –Randy said looking back as John did too, but Matt kept walking.

"Thank you so much!" –Candy said with a smile. "And John, thanks for waking me up earlier." –Candy said with a giggle.

"No problem." –Both men said at the same time.

"Uhm… do you mind if I call you if ever I would get lost?" –Candy asked.

"Not at all." –Both men said in unison once again.

"Alright, thanks again and good night." –Candy said as she gently pushed the door closed with a laugh.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	4. Masterplan

"Hey we better talk about this in another room" –John

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.

A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!

Next morning, Candy woke up very early. She did her daily routine making sure to put on respectable clothes and light make-up before going to the government office. Candy prepared some toast and coffee for her self and made sure to make some breakfast to Therese as well. She carefully wrote a note and posted it on the fridge. After that being accomplished, she got her briefcase with the necessary documents if ever they were needed for verification.

Candy went outside and fixed her dark blue coat a little bit before inhaling the fresh morning dew. She looked up and the sky was clear, the sun was barely up and the weather was perfect. She brought everything that she needed with her inside her purse. Candy then locked her front door and began walking to catch a cab, but then something surprising caught her attention.

"John?" –Candy called as she saw him watering the plants that early.

"Oh hey." –John said as he left the sprinklers on and went over to Candy. "You look pretty flashing today. You headed to the train station already at this hour?"

"Apparently yes, and you what are you doing up so early?" –Candy asked

"I was watering he plants… I'm going to mow the grass later on. I'll take you the train station, wait for me I'll go get my car." –John said.

"No John, seriously, no need… I'm fine… I'm going to take a cab in the end of this street." –Candy said as she pulled his arm

"Candy, I insist. Come on… why spend your money on a cab when I can drive you there?" –John said as he pulled Candy to his driveway.

He took his car keys and started the engine. Candy reluctantly went with John and he drove her to the Boston train station.

"Nice car." –Candy commented while rubbing the leather seats.

"I just bought it last year. When I saw this baby, I couldn't take my eyes off it so I bought it." –John said as Candy laughed.

"Men and their cars. I bet if you had wife and kids you'll not be able to do that." –Candy said.

"That's why I not planning to get married any time soon… nor to have kids too." –John said with a smile.

"You're not?" –Candy gasped.

"Yeah… I just said to myself, if those gold diggers will be the only ones to marry then better yet not marry at all. And you, do you plan on getting married and starting a family?" –John asked while driving.

"Yes… someday, when I find the right man to marry, I will love him with all my heart and raise up good children." –Candy said truthfully.

"Cool. When you have children already you could call me up! I love children, I just don't want to have one of my own." –John said.

"Well that's pretty ironic don't you think?" –Candy said.

"Well sort of. I don't really care." –John said as he slowed down to the train station.

"Alright. I'm here. So, John thanks so much for bringing me here even though you didn't have to. Remember, I'll be calling you if I get lost." –Candy said with a wink.

"Sure thing." –John said and drove off after making sure that Candy went in the train station already.

Luckily, the train wasn't crowded at this time of the day so she had easily caught the train that Randy told her ride on. The train ride is going to be an hour to two hours so she took advantage of the time and took a nap on the way.

An hour and a half later, she reached New York and she took a cab to go to WVO. Upon reaching the building, she saw a lot of people dressed in their business attires walking around in the hallway that early morning. Some were bringing their coffee cups, others were discussing and the others were bringing tons of papers to the copying department.

Candy took out her ID and clipped it in the collar of her coat as she went to the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you?" –The lady said.

"Yes, I'm Candy Parker… and I'm here—" Candy was suddenly cut short by the woman in front.

"Parker, Candy." –The woman stated in her headset as she typed in something. Candy just stood there waiting. After a few minutes of just plain typing, the woman suddenly spoke. "Please proceed to room 18 on the left, they will validate your ID."

"Thanks." –Candy replied and brought her briefcase with her as she walked through the hallway and opened the door to room 18. There another lady greeted her while she was on duty stationed at the table.

"Hello, Good Morning." –She stated sweetly as Candy slowly approached. The office smelled like lavender and chamomile, soothing every bone in her body and actually making her in want of her bed that morning.

"Good Morning." –Candy replied as she gave her the WVO ID.

"Please take a seat while I validate your ID." –The woman said as Candy took a seat on the nearby couch.

There was no one else there inside but her, and still, she needed to wait for the lady to validate her ID. A few minutes later, from a backdoor, Karla emerged with her distinguished and determined look. She still looked sweet as the last time Candy remembers her.

"Good Morning Dr. Parker, will you be receiving your assignment today?" –Karla asked as she got Candy's ID from the lady and gave it back to the owner.

"Hi, Good Morning… and yes, as a matter of fact, I will." –Candy said as she stood up from the couch.

"We may proceed." –Karla said as both of them exited the office and used the elevator for the highest floor.

Upon reaching the 50th floor, Candy was already feeling a bit dizzy because she didn't know what to expect, after all this was her first time. She buried her small purse inside her briefcase as Karla led her to the only hot pink colored door in the whole building.

"Go ahead. Ms. McKinley is inside." –Karla said as she whispered some code names on her phone patch clipped on her collar.

Candy took a peek inside and found a woman about her age, and she was crying. The woman was wearing a black dress studded with jeweled flowers and black Italian pumps. She was sitting on the hot pink carpet on the floor with a basket in front of her. Candy approached the woman and gently touched her shoulder. Candy saw the little Baby Tarsier wrapped in a piece of white cloth with embroidery of 'Tracy' on it. By this, Candy concluded that the Tarsier's name is Tracy. It was shivering and was desperate of sunlight. Then the woman wearing all black looked up to her with tears falling down from her green eyes.

"Are you Dr. Parker?" asked the woman, with the most innocent pair of green eyes anyone has ever seen

"Yes I am…and you are?" replied Candy, confirming her identity and making sure that she is who she thought she was.

"I'm Courtney McKinley, Daughter of the president. Please help Tracy…Please, I beg you!" Courtney said, grabbing hold of Candy's skirt crying her heart out.

"I will… I will… Is this Tracy?"-Candy asked, picking up the basket and staring at the weak Tarsier.

"Yes… That is Tracy. She's been sick for so long… I don't know why." –Courtney cried again.

"I will see what I can do." –Candy replied briefly. She felt uneasy. Courtney is the daughter of the President… then just for a simple animal, she would be crawling down on her knees begging for her pet to be healed. It was highly unlikely but she wanted to keep everything professional and wished not to get her emotions involved.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Dr. Parker you're surely a blessing to me!" exclaimed Courtney, standing up, and giving Candy a warm, "thank you" hug.

"Call me Candy…and I shall be going now. I'll do whatever I can to help your friend, Tracy!"-Candy said as she stiffened out. _"Do not think about your own emotions Candy! Get a grip! She just loves her pet so much just like how much you love your dog back at home…" –Candy thought to herself. _

Courtney loosened the grip on the skirt and Candy went straight out of the door. When Courtney had felt that Candy was now out of her office, she stood up and wiped her tears and gave out a big, sinister laugh. "_That was easier than I thought! I fooled her! The plan worked! This day would be great! Ha! Candy get yourself ready because this rich girl is going to make your life a living Hell! OMG! Courtney McKinley you're so smart!"-She praised herself._

A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!

CIAO

**Sweetcandyfun**


	5. Tracy the tarsier

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone affiliated with the WWE… yada yada…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

After leaving the office, Candy marched down the hallway and back to the elevator while carrying the basket and her briefcase. Karla soon followed her inside the elevator.

"Dr. Parker, I know it's a bit overwhelming for—"

"Please… just please call me Candy. I am disturbed being called Dr. Parker." –Candy said slightly irritated as she examined the Tarsier. Karla eased herself as she fixed her blouse.

"Your equipments have been provided. In a service provider at room 35, swipe your ID and it will give you access to the lab. A certain professor named Pro-Smith will give you the necessary tools in order for you to work on Tracy." –Karla explained.

"Is there a deadline? Where will my office be?"-Candy asked.

"You will take office in your hotel room. Take care of Tracy, use the equipments and necessary papers. There is no deadline, you just need to fix her up and bring it back here when she's all healthy." –Karla answered.

"I forgot to mention, I didn't use the complimentary stay at Linden Suites. I used my home in Massachusetts since it was really not that far away." –Candy confessed.

"It's definitely fine. Use your house, your only priority is to heal the Tarsier." –Karla said as a bell rung and the elevator doors opened. Karla turned right and walked through the hallway.

"Why so grumpy. I was just asking." –Candy murmured to herself as she looked for room 35 while bringing the basket with her.

Room 35 had a big frosted sliding door. She saw the service provider and slid her ID in. It seems that when she surrendered her ID a while ago to be validated, they had placed a barcode on it. The ID was literally spat out by the machine as the door slid open revealing an exhilarating bright room. Candy grabbed her ID and pinned it back on her collar and began to slowly walk inside, as her heels are the only ones making the sounds inside the big laboratory.

"Professor Pro-Smith?" –Candy called as she examined the chemicals bubbling in different cylinders while being heated under an alcohol lamp. The colors of the substances were transferring from tube to tube making small bubbles in each turn.

"What? Why are you calling me Professor Pro-Smith? Don't you know that Pro means Professional and Professional has the prefix Pro that can be used the same for Professor? It is all in all the same! You just sound redundant." –The professor said as he came out from a curtain hanging at the back. He was wearing heavy-duty protective goggles and his lab gown was thick as goatskin.

Candy didn't understand what the professor meant with his fancy words because he just talked way too fast. He was also an old man, old enough to be retired perhaps. He stood at approximately 4 and half a feet tall. His osteoporosis was getting the better of him and his spinal column was really bent like a freshly baked baguette, and his hair, his hair were all white except the few strands of dull gray. All she knew was that the only name that she was going to call him was Pro-Smith, nothing more nothing less.

"Hi, I'm Candy Parker and I'm here to—"

"Yes, yes I know. I have been told. It is best if you do not touch anything here. Everything is fragile. Wait for me to get your things Andy Barking." –Pro-Smith said getting Candy's name all wrong while he removed his goggles from his eyes and moved it above his head.

"It's Candy Parker, Pro-Smith." –Candy said as Pro-Smith just gave him a wave before entering the curtains once again. Candy stood there, like what she was doing the whole day in that building, waiting. A good 10 minutes passed, before Pro-Smith came stumbling out of the curtains bringing a backpack.

"Do you need help with that Pro-Smith?" –Candy asked as she placed Tracy down on the floor together with her briefcase.

"No, no, no, no… I do not need help! I'm perfectly fine! You wait… I'll be coming over there… Just a second… just a second!" –Pro-Smith was stubborn he felt inferior to the young ones as he wants to preserve his knowledge to eternity. He had a hard time bringing, or I might as well say, pulling the backpack near where Candy was standing.

"These are the things that you need for Trainee the Tarsier."-Pro-Smith said.

"The Tarsier's name is Tracy."

"Yes, Macy. Enclosed are the Beakers, Petri dishes, Cylinders, thermometers and other apparatuses that you will need. I will be signing an Equipment Release form before you leave this lab, Dr. Mandy Baker." –Pro-Smith said still not getting the names right.

"The Tarsier's name is Tracy and I'm Candy Parker." –Candy said trying not to laugh as she emphasized on the consonants.

"Yes… That's what I said." –Pro-Smith proudly said as he raised an eye on Candy. He took out some Equipment releasing forms as his rheumatic fingers trembled desperately to write them all down. Candy wanted to help, but what happened the first time she offered some help to the old man? She was got shot at.

"You forgot to sign your name." –Candy reminded as Pro-Smith was about to cap his pen.

"Hold your Horses Brady Larker! I'm on with it. You don't need to rush me!" –Pro-Smith said as he uncapped the pen again and scribbled his name on the signature over printed name line.

At last, the terrible wait is over and Candy placed the backpack over her shoulder as she leaned in to pick up her briefcase and Tracy with her right hand before getting the release forms from Pro-Smith with her left.

"Thank You Pro-Smith." –Candy said with a smile.

"Try to be patient the next time you come here." –He said as he placed his thick goggles back on and went back inside the curtain.

Candy giggled to herself as she left the laboratory. She gradually managed to exit the hall and stopped at the Canteen to get a bottle of water. She felt dehydrated from everything that was happening to her that time. She peeked at Tracy; the Tarsier looked awfully pale like it was not fed for over 3 days. Candy then rested for a while and glanced her watch. Well it was nearly afternoon, and she hadn't even taken her lunch. Time flew by so quickly by those fervent times waiting she did inside the building. As soon as her energy was replenished, she grabbed her belongings and soon went to the front desk to sign out. Not that she was told to, she just had a gut feeling that she needed to.

"Hi, I'm Candy Parker and I would like to leave now." –Candy said as she rethought her sentence, which didn't really sound well.

"Leave? But of course, just please sign here and leave any release forms to the guard stationed on the front door, and you'll be ready to go. He's in charge of any items being pulled out from this building." –The woman said with a smile as she handed the logbook to Candy. Candy scribbled a big and in swirls Candy Parker on the space provided. _"Good… more instructions."-She thought to herself._

"Alright. Thank you! See you again soon, Ms. Parker!" –The woman said before entertaining another female just beside Candy.

Candy then brought her release form to the guard on duty just as she was told. The guard then read the form and asked Candy to open the backpack. True, Candy was a tired but she needed to follow the regulations of the building as not to cause unnecessary trouble and hassle. A good few more minutes, the guard was finish checking and Candy was really ready to go. She went out of the revolving doors and called a cab.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	6. the BABYSITTER

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone affiliated with the WWE… yada yada…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!****!**

A short drive from WVO, Candy reached the Train station and there she sat on the chairs waiting for another hour and a half before reaching Massachusetts. Upon arrival at Boston, Massachusetts's station, Candy called a cab and rode home. She reached their house at 6:00pm. Candy was hungry and tired but she needed to do some work.

Candy thought Therese was still in the Cena residence so she just unlocked the front door and went directly to her computer. She immediately made tests on Tracy, while setting up all the wires and plugs; she heard footsteps walking on the 2nd floor. Her heart raced, She was thinking of the man who attempted to kill her in her dream would be there and haunt her. Who could've blamed her for being so paranoid?

Candy dropped all the things she was holding, closed her eyes and prayed. Then suddenly she felt those footsteps were nearing the stairs.

"Hey Candy! Didn't know you were already home! " –Therese said as she stood still holding the rail.

"WHA—Therese! You scared me shitless!" –Candy replied with relief as she faced her and saw Therese wearing only a bathrobe on.

"What did I do? You're just being too paranoid." –Therese stated as she shook her head

"It's because of that stupid dream!" –Candy said a little bit annoyed of her own foolishness.

"Oh yeah… I'll be going out tonight with Matt… I'll be home maybe around 2am" –Therese said peeking at Candy's reaction.

"You're going to leave me alone?" –Candy said in fright as she recalled all the images in her dream.

"Of course not. I won't be leaving you alone just like that… I hired a babysitter." –Therese said smirking to her own witt.

"WTF! I'm too old to have a babysitter!" –Candy replied in a state of shock.

"Well yeah… but still, you can't be left alone here… and besides, you'll like your babysitter." –Therese said assuring her.

"Who is that BABYSITTER?"-Candy begged for an answer.

"Ha! Nice try but it's a secret just for now."-Therese said glancing the clock, "I better get ready… I'm leaving at 8"

Therese went up the stairs again and finished preparing for her big date. Candy on the other hand continued her work. After some time she still found nothing on the Tarsier. Then out of the blue, someone knocked on the door. Candy being frightened again because of her paranoia decided to just opened the door and sighed in relief as she saw Matt, standing in front of her staring to the ground. Candy also observed that Matt was well-dressed, complete attire with the perfect leather shoes as he carried a bouquet of fiery red roses with him while gentle rain poured outside.

Candy allowed him to enter and made him sit on the couch while waiting for Therese to come down. Before Candy could go back to her work place, she heard footsteps again on the second floor nearing the staircase.

"Candy!! Who was that on the door?" –Therese exclaimed while looking for her shoes as she was running around the hallway.

"It was Matt!" –Candy shouted back.

Therese upon finding her red shoes hurried down the stairs. Matt's jaw dropped when he saw what Therese was wearing. A hot red-haltered knee-length flowing dress and red-strapped heels to a match was definitely fitting for their date. Therese looked at Candy and asked for her opinion on what she was wearing; Candy just gave a playful wink and a smile as a sign of her approval. Therese then turned to Matt that was still in utter shock and floating on cloud 9. It was maybe his first time to see Therese fully equipped on being a lady. Therese just chuckled and reached out to the bouquet he was holding.

"I believe this is mine…"-Therese joked as she took the bouquet.

"Oh… oh yes this is—I mean that is for you" Matt replied still in utter shock.

"HELLO?? MATTHEW? EARTH CONNECTING TO MATT!" Therese joked again waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah… by the way Therese you look amazing." Matt complemented shaking his dirty thoughts.

"Thanks… Where's John?"-Therese replied.

"Who's John?"-Matt answered quickly but dumbly.

"MATT! Wake up! Are you in drugs or something?"-Therese had the nature of being impatient so this was on the crystal ball and was about to happen in no time.

"Oh… John will be on his way."-Matt finally said as Therese turned to Candy who is still staring at her computer. "Your Babysitter is on his way!"-She called.

Candy just nodded and replied. "Yeah ok… but you still aren't telling me WHO he is!"

Then the doorbell rang saying that there was another person at the door yet again. Candy stood up and opened the door. She didn't notice the puddle that Matt had caused earlier, and she slipped. Luckily though, she fell into John's muscular arms. After getting her legs steady, she looked up and saw John's cute little expression on his face.

Candy was caught in complete embarrassment that she just muttered a "Come in" and turned back to her work. John entered the house and found two people glaring at him.

"WHAT?" –John asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing…" –Therese replied with a wink.

"What time would you two be home?" –John asked wondering why the two kept on begging him that morning to baby-sit a grown-up woman like Candy.

"Around 2:30am I guess…" –Matt said plainly while snaking an arm around Therese's waist.

"2:30 AM?! WTF?! Matt… don't you try and do something that you'll regret afterwards." –John said sounding like a responsible big brother.

"Come on John… don't worry too much… we'll be fine…" –Therese replied

"Therese, sweetie we better go. Let's leave these two love birds alone…" –Matt said grinning to his almost upset big brother

Therese just nodded and said a simple but sweet "goodbye" to Candy who also just nodded while still focusing on her work. They left the house giggling for a job well done. John then after closing the door, approached Candy's working counter. He looked at the poor little thing with all sorts of wires connected to him.

"What's this little fellow's name?" –John said while poking the baby tarsier

"Don't touch!" –Candy exclaimed while she quickly removed John's hand from the basket like a reflex action. "Her name's Tracy" –Candy replied calmly as she could

"Oh… Who's the owner?" –John said trying to maintain the conversation running.

"Didn't I already tell you John?" –Candy replied without making any eye contact with John.

"Oh yeah!" –John said as he slapped his forehead. "What's her name again?"

"Which one? The Tarsier or the owner?" –Candy confirmed.

"The owner."

"Courtney McKinley."

"WHHA—AAATTT? Courtney? That's Randy's—WHOOPEE GOLDBERG!" –John almost spilled Randy's deepest darkest secret as he covered his mouth.

"WHOOPEE GOLDBERG?? And Randy's what?" –Candy replied looking at John's surprised reaction and weird expression.

"Whoopee Goldberg is an expression which I use if I'm about to spill something I shouldn't " –John explained sounding like a teacher preaching about something in class.

"Oh…" –Candy replied with a smug expression on her face.

Candy stood up and took a glance at the wall clock. She went into the kitchen and got a baby bottle and filled it with warm milk. She went back to Tracy and fed her the milk. She waited until Tracy finished the whole bottle then she checked for change of results.

John watched her move quickly back and forth; He could see that she was really determined to make this 'so-called-mission' a success. He admired the way she moved and the way she typed equations and those statements so fast. Then suddenly an uneasy feeling came up to him, he felt that something was bothering Candy, and somehow, he could see it in her eyes. The difference from the first day she went to West Newbury and to this day that she received her little mission from New York. He then searched the courage from inside to ask her.

"Candy, May I ask you something?" –John said finally letting it out

"Sure what is it?" –Candy replied looking into John's confused baby blue eyes

"Are you alright? I mean there is something different with the way your little eye balls move tonight" –John asked in a nice caring way trying to make every discussion light.

"I'm alright John, don't worry about me, I'm fine."-Candy replied with a fake smile. Of course there is something bothering her, but she didn't feel that this was the right time to tell him.

"Are you sure?" –John asked again.

"Do you really want to know?" –Candy asked _"Should I tell him now?"_

"Yes." –John looked straight into Candy's eyes waiting for her answer _"What harm could it do if you would?"_

Before Candy could say a single word, somebody knocked on the door again. _"Who can this be?" –_She thought and sighed.Annoyed, she opened the door and found Courtney on her front porch all wet.

"WHAT THE—Courtney?" –Candy exclaimed

Courtney didn't reply, she just looked to the ground and wrapped her arms around her body to provide some heat. Candy on the other hand was still stunned of her sudden appearance, so she just helped her get in and relax on the sofa for a while.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	7. escaped

Disclaimer: don't any… yada yada yada… hahaha

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

"Wait here, I'll get a towel for you." –Candy said as she ran upstairs and rummaged through the cabinet to get a fresh new towel.

After some while, Candy came back with a fresh new towel at hand. She handed it generously to Courtney as she took it. Courtney wiped it against her face and mouthed a sweet 'Thank You'. John who was left at Candy's work place, went over to the living room and sat down the empty couch quietly. He eyed the visitor recalling her face as she saw him in the news with her father, the President of the United States. Candy just glanced at the muscular man and sat beside Courtney.

"Courtney, what happened?" –Candy kindly asked, but there came no reply.

Courtney definitely had something on her mind that she couldn't freely express. She looked up and met with Candy's hazel orbs as she stared back to the marbled floor once again.

"Courtney, are you okay?" –Candy asked gently touching her shoulder.

"I, I felt the desperate need to see my best friend! I just miss her so much! I wasn't really allowed to go out today, but I ran through the rain." –Courtney said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Courtney, it is definitely fine to miss Tracy." –Candy comforted her as she gave Courtney a big warm hug. "Wait, does Karla know this running episode you just did?" –Candy asked.

"No." –Courtney said as she wiped her tears off her face.

"WHAT?!" –Candy exclaimed as she thought of the right words to say it. "Courtney, you are the daughter… the only daughter of the President! You are the most VIP… I don't want to be known to the whole world for kidnapping you! Especially if I didn't" –Candy said as her paranoia started to attack her again. _"This is getting really creepy. First there are a lot of animosities present, now you run off like a little girl without your bodyguards."_

"Oh my… Candy, I'm sure he wouldn't charge you for kidnapping. I'm just here and it was on my own will." –Courtney replied as if there wasn't much to talk about. _"You just gave me a good idea Candy."_

"So, you came here for Tracy. Tracy is doing fine now. I just fed her a while ago. I'm still running a lot of tests to find out if there is anything serious. Otherwise, she's just starving and having a common cold." –Candy said. _"You love her this much but you have managed to starve her… What a surprise Courtney." _

"Oh thank you so much Candy!" –Courtney said as she gave Candy a big hug. Upon looking over, she saw John sitting across their couch. "Candy did you hire a nurse?" She pretended that she didn't know who John was, but he's the only focus of Courtney the whole time.

"No, I… If I would, he would be my last choice." –Candy joked and chuckled at the thought of John being a nurse.

"Boyfriend?" –Courtney asked and raised a brow. _"I sure hope not."_

"Uh—no, he's just a friend accompanying me through the night." –Candy said as she looked at John was just staring at them quietly. "Right John?"

"Yeah, sure." –John agreed with a smile.

"Oh… excuse me, where are my manners?" –Candy stated as she faced Courtney.

"Courtney, meet John…" –Candy introduced him and faced John. "John, meet Courtney."

"Hi." –Courtney said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Alright, so if you would excuse me Courtney, I have some work to do… John would be here to accompany you." –Candy said as she stood up.

"Sure go ahead Candy." –Courtney replied.

Candy went back to her work place as the two mingled in the living room. Courtney was looking directly at John as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm Courtney McKinley."

"So, I've heard." –John said with a smile. "John Cena."

"Your name sounds familiar… Where do you work?" –Courtney asked trying to pry without him noticing.

"World Wrestling Entertainment." –John replied.

"A wrestler? Oh… Tracy is a big fan of yours! She would be thrilled once she sees you." –Courtney lied.

"Cool, a tarsier that watches TV, no wait… watches Wrestling!" –John said and chuckled.

"Tracy usually stares at you when you're on. It's just a conclusion."-Courtney lied again.

"I got a tarsier fan. Awesome!" –John said as Courtney lied down on the sofa relaxing her muscles a little bit.

John stood up and went to Candy's worktable. As he entered, the sight of the lovely lady just made his heart beat faster. Candy looked at him and smiled. He went over to her and held her shoulders from the back. Both felt the warmth of having each other and no one else could see them. Candy then looked straight into his baby blue eyes getting lost in them.

"Is anything wrong?"-Candy said _"maybe I shouldn't really tell him about it. Time will come and I just have to wait for it." –She thought._

John tilted his head pointing it towards the kitchen door as he loosened the grip on her shoulders. He made his way inside the mini-kitchen and Candy just followed. Inside, Candy leaned her lower back to the counter then she rested her head backwards allowing her long dark brown hair to flow behind her upper back.

"Come on John, spill it!"-She said with her eyes closed still relaxing her body.

John came closer and glanced over her tired body. Candy was still waiting for his reply but found none. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" She said as she gave him a warm smile

John couldn't control himself anymore. A strong spirit was being released from within that he forgot to control himself. So he grabbed her arms, they were now 1 inch apart. Candy rubbed her temples thinking about all her work, as she didn't know what John was planning to do. He soon cupped her small face and kissed her luscious lips passionately. Candy struggled in thought _"This can't be happening!" _her eyes widened on what was happening.

John broke the kiss and looked at the woman who he had denied he was attracted to. Everything was physical to him, he was impressed so he made his move, what he didn't know was, not all the women on the planet falls head over heels for him. Candy was standing there looking at him still in shock. In that moment it was complete awkwardness for both of them. John still held his grip to Candy and they were still pretty close for someone who are 'just friends'. Suddenly and without warning, someone entered the kitchen. It was Courtney once again.

"_Damn… What would I have to do to get rid of this woman so that I may place my move!"_ –John exclaimed in his thoughts.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	8. weak

DISCLAIMER: don't own any… yada yada…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

"I think I fell asleep… I was looking for both of you but—" –Courtney paused. She looked at Candy and John standing near the counter in the most awkward position. "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

"No Courtney, you weren't" –Candy said as Courtney nodded and left the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, Candy brought her hand up and smacked it across his face. Candy stormed out of the kitchen and left John there holding the aching cheek wondering what went wrong.

Courtney stood near the living room and saw Candy come out of the kitchen frustrated as hell. Candy shook her head and muttered a soft 'excuse me' as she ran upstairs to her room and buried her face in the pillow and gave some thought about John. Sure she was over reacting, but could anyone blame her? Both of them denied having interest, and this will happen between them?

Courtney thinking if it was best to see if John was alright, she went back inside the kitchen and saw John looking at the plain emerald green wall in front of him. He regretted acting the way he did last 10 minutes ago. He remembered Randy, his best friend who always thought that girls would come and go before him 100 wanting him. He was becoming an arrogant fool and he lost control. He hated himself, he didn't want to be that kind of insensitive man, he want to love, he wanted to be loved.

"You like her don't you?" –Courtney asked with eyes looking as innocent as a little puppy.

"I don't know." –John replied plainly "I REALLY don't know."-He then looked at Courtney searching for answers to his questions. "It's like some monster took over me."

"Well honestly, I don't know how you feel right now. But I promise I will help you two get together somehow." Courtney said assuring John "Besides, I owe Tracy's life to Candy"

"Thank you for the offer. But I'd rather do this on my own." –John said not minding Courtney. "Besides, I don't even know if I would like to go serious, she's just one woman."

"Oh but John… just give me a chance… Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at 9 am. If you don't show up… I won't bother you two anymore." –Courtney said while tapping John's shoulder.

She left the kitchen and looked for Candy. She went upstairs and knocked on the door with sunflowers printed on it.

"Candy? Are you here? I need to go home now… my father might be looking for me already."-Courtney said.

Candy opened the door after she had wiped her tears from her face. She cleared her throat and fixed herself a bit "Okay. Will you be coming back tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" –Courtney said thinking about her busy schedule

"Oh okay." –Candy replied and closed the door behind her. She led Courtney to the door and bid her goodbye.

Courtney heard the door close. She walked farther away from the door as she laughed heavily while walking away to the slippery ground. "Phase two done! I'll just have to wait for tomorrow and make sure he comes! Ha!"

A fast car drove by splashing a lot of rainwater to little miss McKinley. She was now all wet again and cursed all the way until she reached her limousine waiting for her on the corner. "CURSES!" she blurted out. Then she fell to the ground with her face flat on the floor. "CURSES! DAMN IT!" then Courtney entered in the car and asked the chauffeur to drive her home.

Back at home with John and Candy, both of them didn't speak a word to each other. Candy reached in her pocket and grabbed her music player. John went back on sitting on the couch and stared at her for the time being. The first song touched her heart, although the music player was on shuffle mode, it was like there was a hidden meaning on why the song was played first.

I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay

Candy reminisced how John touched her and cupped her face. She kept repeating over and over in her mind that no, there was nothing going on between them. The images, the shivering, the trembling and the anticipation just keeps coming back to haunt her.

'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

Funny thing as she thought about it though, the more and more she wanted to go to John and just asking him why he did that. Something was just holding her back, sure she liked him, sure its nice to be with him, but it wasn't in her principals to surrender a to guy that just showed some emotions for her. Plus, what if he was just playing with her emotions?

I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Both of them were in denial. Attraction was never a crime, but their pride mattered to them so much more. John promised not to get anything out of hand and here he was suddenly kissing Candy out of nowhere. Candy's first purpose was to fulfill her duties then go back home and here she is not concentrating on her work and pondering about John's real intentions with her.

Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

Then again, she thought about Courtney. Courtney is a spoiled little daddy's girl. Tracy is the only thing she valued the most, but why did she let her starve? There were a lot of doubts, but Candy should keep them all professional, that word… PROFESSIONAL. Meaning, there were no room for meaningless flings, John needed to stay out of it, there was no room in Candy's heart for attachments thinking that she wasn't even part of this world. Her world was back at home in the Philippines.

I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet

Candy turned around, looking back at John who was just staring back at her. Maybe, just maybe, there's more to John that what Candy thinks.

I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're doin'  
Knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

After the song, she hit her music player off. Turning back to her work place, Candy thought, maybe she was just being too engrossed in her work that she couldn't concentrate anymore. Candy was ready to finalize her work for today and continuing it tomorrow, a prompt was shown on the computer screen. It said, 'New results, print now?' She pressed 'OK' and within seconds, Tracy's results were in her hands.

Tracy had nothing serious, just a mild pneumonia and hunger acid malfunction. She smiled to herself for a job well done. She filed all papers into a folder and shut off her computer. Candy glanced at the clock and it read '12:30'.

"So late already?!"-Candy exclaimed with wide eyes.

She walked towards John, careful not to break him from his 'staring-in-thin-air' mode. Candy gently sat beside him, but not too close to him. John snapped out and looked at her. As soon as she sensed John opening his mouth, Candy cut him short.

"Did you have dinner? I forgot to ask you earlier… sorry." –Candy asked

"I had a big burger before I came here." –John replied recalling what he ate for dinner. "Candy, do you mind… forgetting about what happened a while ago? I was just…" –John trailed.

"John I should have ignored you and acted like a big snob, but here I am talking to you." –Candy said with a small smile creeping up to her face.

"I know you couldn't resist Me." –John smirked

"Yeah right." –Candy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"How's Tracy?"

"She's fine… Just a little cold and hunger." –Candy said as she rested her head on the sofa.

They talked about John's work and his friends while trying to rest on the couch. Candy was itching to go upstairs, but she wasn't sure if it was ethical to invite him to her room. Instead, she invited him to watch a movie in the Audio-Visual room upstairs. She rummaged on the old flicks and tried to find something that he'd like.

"How about Sin City?" –Candy asked bringing the DVD out of the basket.

"Sin City? Do you even know what that movie is all about?" –John asked remembering the actress Jessica Alba dancing on a pole.

"Yes, Mr. Know-it-all, I know what that film is all about." –Candy said with a smile as she placed the DVD on the player and sat beside John on the couch. While watching the movie, John's arm was slowly draping over Candy's shoulder as she was cuddling a little bit nearer to him. It was as him nothing happened to them earlier, which was actually a good thing.

A little bit past the quarter to 3 am, the movie was over. John finished the movie, but Candy was fast asleep on his shoulder. John tried to move her to wake him up, but she was so tired that her sleep was deep. John then decided to carry her to her room, the problem is, he didn't know which one. So, he stood up and carried her, looking to the plain colored doors and coming across with a sunflower printed room.

"The owner of the house, will have the biggest room and the only one with special items on it… Hmm… makes sense." –John thought as he brought her in the room.

He gently laid her down the bed, being ever so careful not to wake her up. He understood how work could be very tiring especially if it required a lot of mental capacities. He tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Candy moved a little bit.

"What are you doing?" –Candy muttered

"Hey, hey… Relax. You're in your room now." –John assured her.

Candy sat up and glanced at her clock. "Oh gosh! John, I can set up the guest room for you…"

"No need Candy." –John chuckled at her thoughtfulness. "I just live a block away from here."

"Right." –Candy remarked as she gave out a yawn. "But John, you need to sleep too."

"I will sleep soon after you're in dream land kiddo." –John said as she tucked herself back into the covers.

"Good night then… DAD." –Candy muttered sarcastically with small smile before falling back into deep slumber.

"Yeah goodnight." –John said quietly as he sat back on a chair near the bed.

A good half an hour later, John was hearing footsteps and loud murmuring downstairs. His duty as a baby sitter wasn't of his choice. He just got appointed by his brother and forced by his mother so he could do something useful for the time being rather than playing his PlayStation all night.

Thinking that it might be a threat, he decided to check it out. John left the secure room of Candy and checked what's causing all the ruckus downstairs.

A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!

CIAO

**Sweetcandyfun**


	9. Good Morning Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own any… yada yada… I made this chapter like after the day I updated chapter 8… well anyway here it is an

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.

A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!

There were actually two choices in John's mind right now. First, there might be a burglar in the house, which he will gladly take care off just to exercise his muscles a bit, or Therese and Matt might be home. Trusting his instincts, he crept carefully down the hallway not making a single sound. Once he reached the spot of the hallway that is overlooking the end of the staircase, he proved his second option right; Therese and Matt were indeed home.

The sight made him a bit uncomfortable, making him remember all those good times at work. The times when girls would say they love him for his fame and money. Pretty ladies slept with him for one night, but he couldn't even remember their names.

All the nights when he felt lonely thinking about the girl he ever loved and never loved him back when he was still a 'nobody', he would soon forget about her after the meaningless sex he got from rabid fan girls. All those were unfulfilling as he remembered them.

Sure, he had a good time, but he envied the life of Matthew. He was willing to abandon the one-night-stands of his life for a girlfriend like Matt's, that is if he could find one that would love him for who he was and not who he had become.

To cut everything he put to his mind short, he admitted to himself that the scenery made him laugh and somewhat horny. He couldn't change anything just yet; all he needs to do is just wait for the right one to come.

"EHEM." –John cleared his throat catching the couple's attention.

"Shit…" –Therese moaned after realizing that they weren't alone in their passionate making out.

"Well, what an award winning performance." –John smirked still looking at them.

"Hi John… I didn't notice you… -there." –Therese stuttered as she tucked her locks behind one ear.

"Hey Bro." –Matt said as he removed his snaky hands off Therese and scratched his head from his embarrassment. "So, is babysitting much fun than PlayStation?" –Matt smirked.

"Sort of… You should know that I'm not babysitting a kid here. So it is a lot easier." –He laughed as he remembered the time she slapped him across his face making him stare blank into thin air.

Therese noticed John's sudden action and so she slowly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Just where did you come from?" –Therese asked.

"Candy's room." –He replied plainly.

"Uh-Huh…" –Therese said then glanced over Matt and raised a brow. She turned once more to the man in front of her and started questioning again. "And why exactly were you there?"

"Hey, this is where you're wrong Therese… It's not like I did something to her!" –John said defensively as he knew where the conversation was going.

"Don't be so defensive, I might perceive otherwise. I trust you Johnny boy and I'll believe you now." –Therese said acting she was convinced and went inside Candy's room to check on her bestfriend.

"Matt… shall we go now? Or you still have plans with Therese?" –John asked while going down the staircase

"Sure… I just need to go say goodnight to my angel." –Matt said as he went upstairs/

"Okay just make it fast… I'm really worn off." –John said while yawning loudly and walked out of the front door.

After about 2 minutes of Matt waiting outside the sunflower printed door… Therese emerged from the door. He grabbed her and surprised her with a quick wet kiss.

"Good night Angel… I'll see you tomorrow." He said seductively.

"Okay then sweetie… But you better get your ass home now. I can tell John's really tired. Candy has a sweet smile on her face tonight."–Therese said while she closed the door gently.

Matt nodded marching downstairs and went out of the door. Therese followed him to lock the door behind him so she could rest after one long night. Out on the street, John was waiting patiently for Matt to finish his business. After seeing his brother he immediately went walking down the block to go home.

Next morning, the sun shone brightly in the sky while the birds chirped happily and the dried leaves started falling from the trees. Candy woke up when she felt a ray of light disturbing her sleep. She immediately remembered to look for John since he was the last one she saw before she slept, but he wasn't there anymore. She then glanced at her alarm clock as it read 10am. Standing up, she thought that it was better if she'd pull her ass up to Therese's room better to wake her up before it reaches noon.

Inside the room, she found a tired lady sleeping on her belly without having comforters on. Candy shook her head with a smile, _"Wow, this girl can sure party hard!" –She thought to herself._ She shook her shoulders vigorously.

"THERESE!" –She called, "Wake up already! It's 10am, 2 hours before noon! You just missed your daily dose of vitamin E!" –Candy joked since Therese was always health conscious.

"What the—Can't you see I'm sleeping?" –Therese groaned.

"Come on! I want to talk to you too…" –Candy begged still pulling Therese's huge oversized hoodie.

"Sure… okay… but maybe after an hour?" –Therese murmured as she slumped back to the bed.

"Fine." –Candy sighed as she stood up and walked away.

Candy went down to the kitchen and opened the closed windows for some fresh air. She allowed the wind to gently touch her body. She grabbed her mug and poured freshly brewed coffee into it. She then started walking to her worktable and checked on Tracy. Candy gave a bottle filled with warm milk so the baby Tarsier as not to make her experience hunger anymore and the healing process would go smoothly.

Searching for her cell phone on the table that she left charging overnight, Candy fidgeted on the phones she had. She grabbed her personal phone while leaving the work phone and the other phone on the table, and plopped on the couch. She took a sip of the black liquid she was holding and looked unto the screen of her cell phone. Candy was surprised to see that there was a message. She tinkered with the buttons and then she found out that the message was from John.

A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!

CIAO

**Sweetcandyfun**


	10. I will be sweet

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any wwe superstar… I just wish I did… sigh

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

The message said,

"Hey Candy! Damn girl you slept halfway through the movie… anyhow, I just thought that I would leave you a message before you wake up. So just holler back when you finish reading this! Peace out… -JC"

Candy face formed a smile after reading the message. She pressed down buttons and called John. Waiting patiently for him to answer the phone, John picked up in 3 rings.

"Hey babygirl! Good morning!" –John greeted happily in a low voice.

"Hmm... babygirl huh? Well good morning to you… I just finished reading your message so I HOLLERED BACK!" –Candy stated and emphasizing 'holler back'

"Nice, so what will you be doing today?"-John asked

"Uh-nothing much… working I guess…" –Candy replied while taking another sip of her coffee. "Do you know what time Matt and Therese went home? She seems to be so exhausted."

"Around 3am. Don't worry 'bout them… They're old people." –John chuckled to himself.

"Oh…" –Candy replied plainly

"So… how was your sleep baby?" –John asked sweetly waiting for her reaction while kidding around

"What did you just call me?" –Candy questioned with anxiety in her voice.

"Hmm… let me think… uh—I don't remember" –John joked

"Okay grandpa… Yeah my sleep was okay…" –Candy said sarcastically.

"That's good to know." –He replied grinning

"Okay John I need to cut this short." –Candy stated while she fidgeted some magazines in front of her.

"Why?" –John said quite annoyed

"Cause my bill is gonna get expensive… so I'll just see ya around! Love ya!" –Candy stated and ended the phone call with her usual expression.

"_What did she say?"_ John thought to himself _"Did she just say…? I just hope Courtney's advice will help me… but I guess so far so good"_ He thought again and went inside his convertible and drove back home.

Maybe you're wondering where John went this time of the morning? John thought twice of meeting up with Courtney, but to find out for sure what did he want with Candy, he decided to meet her there. Taking you back to what happened a few minutes ago with their explicit.

At Starbucks, Courtney was waiting patiently for John to arrive. A few minutes passed, and by 9am John showed up on the doorstep looking pretty sleepy. When he arrived to the table, Courtney's face lit up with glee.

"Hey! I was afraid you wouldn't show up. Uh—are you okay?" –Courtney questioned observing John's facial expressions.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit sleepy from last night." –John replied plainly

"Well Candy didn't look okay last night." –Courtney confessed trying to be concerned.

"Why?" –John looked at her curiously thinking about the events that took place.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that. What did you do?" –Courtney asked prying.

"I didn't do anything." –John denied. "So what can you offer to help me?" –He changed the subject.

"Okay… First, Candy is an easy-to-please kind of girl" –Courtney stated as she flipped her blonde locks.

"And you're saying?" –John looked confused

"Just give her some sweet nothings. Flowers and Chocolates and she will be all yours." –Courtney stated proudly

"Are you sure about this? I mean I think my problem here is not figuring out what I want from her… Then why would I give her those? Of course, it's not that I don't trust you or anything but you do know that Therese knows her better than you do."-John stated thinking really hard

"Who's Therese?" –Courtney asked _"Oh boy… Don't tell me there's more trouble to my plan…"_

"Candy's long time bestfriend" –John replied plainly

"Oh… well just give it a try! It never fails!" –Courtney forced

"Alright then what?" –John asked _"I guess I'll just see how it goes. It would be easy to break this stuff up with her anyway."_

"First you can pass by the flower shop and drop it off her house later. You can think of anything sweet. I'm sure she would accept anything from you." –Courtney stated with utmost pride that received only a nod from John as he understood where all these were coming from.

John and Courtney went out of Starbucks and went their separate ways. John bought a large bouquet of Sunflowers. _"I bet she likes these… her door is full of these prints"_ Then he received a phone call. It was from Candy, the call, which we heard about a while ago.

Presently and back to Candy's house, she finished her coffee and went up the stairs to take a shower. Therese at last woke up and went downstairs to get some breakfast, but before she could get a hold of some, somebody rang the doorbell. Therese opened the door and saw John standing there. She immediately pulled John inside the house.

"What happened last night? Did it go well? I totally forgot to ask you last night!" –Therese asked eagerly snickering to herself.

"Maybe it's better if you ask Candy. By the way, where is she?" –John asked

"In her room… You can go up now!"–Therese said and pushed John to the staircase. _"I've got another plan!"_

"Okay… okay… don't rush me girl!" –John replied as he went up the stairs._ "What is it with her… Does she want Candy and me to hook up or what?"_

When he reached his destination, he closed the door gently behind him and sat on the couch. Candy upon hearing the door, thought that it was Therese who went inside her room.

"Therese I'm glad you woke up already…" –Candy said while singing in the shower "You know what? I've got so much to tell you!"

But John didn't reply. He just waited for Candy to come out of the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. John's eyes widened upon seeing her and he glanced over her body glistening with water droplets. Candy on the other hand, didn't even notice John on the couch just because she went directly to her closet, got some clothes and went back inside the bathroom again. John couldn't believe what he saw. His jaw was just left open making him jitter in his position and trying to compose himself not to barge in the bathroom after Candy. "I just saw Candy half naked!"-He thought as he compared her pure beauty with the strippers and Divas he's been with. All he could think of is that Candy is entirely different from them.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	11. Naked and Locked

DISCLAIMER: nope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

Candy came out of the bathroom again but this time she noticed a man sitting on her couch

"OMG! John, you're here?!" –Candy said startled wide eyes wide like dinner plates.

"Yeah… I'm here." –John said and approached Candy. He gave the sunflowers to her "Here… these are for you."-He said with a genuine smile. He's been changing his approach for a few times now, it's a surprise that Candy didn't find that annoying.

"Thanks… uhm-how long were you sitting there?" –Candy stammered. _"Did I just come out of the bathroom half naked?! I hope he didn't see me!"_

"Hmm… Maybe about 20 minutes or so…" –John said with a big smirk on his face.

"Huh? Uh-you you… you saw me?" I mean saw me without almost anything on?" –Candy said as she bowed her head in humiliation. _"Oh no… this is bad."_

"Yeah but I had to admit… it is a pretty sight." –John said as he chuckled lifting her chin up so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm serious."

"Shut up you big pimp!" –Candy said while hitting John's arm playfully trying hard to hide her cheeks from blushing.

"Big Pimp huh? So you think I'm a pimp?" –John asked with a smirk growing on his face

"Yes, No, Maybe so…" –Candy said while she placed the flowers near her bed inside a nice cute vase. They both laughed at Candy's witty remark.

"Thank you for the sunflowers… it's really sweet of you to bring me my favorite flowers." –Candy stated as she turned again to John after she finished arranging the flowers into the vase.

"No big… anything for my baby girl." –John replied smiling as his success.

Candy noticed that his baby blue eyes were really focused on her. At the same time it matched his sweet smile and dimple on each cheek. She immediately turned to her bed to fix it so that John wouldn't notice her blushing profusely yet again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" –She asked still avoiding eye contact.

'Well I just thought I'll give you a visit." –John said as he helped Candy fix her bed.

"Why? It's not like I'm sick or something…" –Candy asked curiously.

"Because I thought you were." –John replied with a joke as he held Candy's right hand.

Candy froze and thought of what she had just heard. She looked straight into his sincere eyes and gave him a 'what-did-you-say?' Look. John just smiled and showed his deep dimples again making Candy's heart melt. Both of them shared a hearty laugh again. John was just about to say something but Candy's door was suddenly clicked.

"What the—" –Candy blurted out in shock. She then checked the door, it is locked and there is no way to open it.

"What happened?" –John asked

"Omg! I need to call Therese! I never knew this door can be locked from the outside!" –Candy rushed to the intercom and called for Therese. After 4 attempts, there was still no reply. Candy was already going to cry as her eyes were starting to blur from the tears forming in them. No, she wasn't overreacting, but she was being attacked by her paranoia once again thinking that someone was after her then hurt Therese. Suddenly, someone answered the intercom and as you guessed, it was Therese.

"THERESE! ARE YOU OKAY? SOMEONE LOCKED THE DOOR! I WAS AFRAID A BURGLAR WENT IN OUR HOUSE OR SOMETHING!" –Candy shouted. John just patted her back to calm her down.

"Candy… just relax… nothing really is happening…" –Therese stated giving a slight chuckle "Oh yeah… John don't panic and wreck Candy's door "Okay?"

"Okay… What did you do? You gave me quite a scare there. My heart is palpitating so fast." –Candy said seriously trying to calm herself down.

"Nothing… I just want 2 people who like each other to get together or realize what they're hiding." –Therese replied "I locked it from the outside so there is really nothing you can do to open it." –Therese said and gave out a laugh

"What the hell was that about?" –Candy said confused as she scratched her head.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea." –John said as he plopped on the same couch.

"Now what are we gonna do?" –Candy said as she sat on the bed facing John.

"Anything." –He smiled.

"Right… anything." –Candy replied sarcastically.

"RIGHT." –John replied slightly trying to annoy her.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	12. Kidnappers kidnapping the mid 20

DISCLAIMER: I only own the storyline… Candy, Therese, Karla and Courtney and some others that you don't recognize…

**A/n: I'm back with chapter 12! Hope you like it! It's quite long just like I promised! ENJOY!**

"Nothing… I just want 2 people who like each other to get together or realize what they're hiding." –Therese replied "I locked it from the outside so there is really nothing you can do to open it." –Therese said and gave out a laugh "I got to go now! Bye! And enjoy!"

"I'm gonna let you pay big for this!" –Candy mumbled. She went to the windows and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. Then she faced John.

"Since we're stuck here… what do you want to do?" –Candy asked

"I dunno…you tell Me." –John said smirking at Candy's outfit

"What are you looking at?" –Candy questioned and raised her brow _"do I look okay?"_

"You. You're so beautiful you know. " –John stated _"Oh God! Damn you look so hot! Can't wait to get you in bed"_

"Yeah right… anyway do you play ps2? Oh wait… yeah you do! I saw it from your DVD!" –Candy remembered, "I haven't played in a while since my CD's are busted… I guess only this one is working." –Candy said as she got a 'smackdown vs. raw' CD.

"Okay." –John replied, "I'm impressed. You bought my DVD? You actually watch WWE?" –He said overwhelmed.

"Uh—Yeah we did." –Candy replied while setting up the ps2

"Hold on. What do you mean 'we did'? –John questioned curiously emphasizing on the 'did'

"I used to watch wrestling before. But when I entered college I didn't have enough time to watch it anymore. Well lucky us, I met Therese in the very same college and she met Matt in McDonalds." –Candy recalled and placed the controllers on the couch.

"Oh… Wow fate sure is amazing." –John said

"Ha! I didn't know you believe in fate?! I thought you were against the mushy mushy stuff!" –Candy stated as she laughed

"Well now you know!" –John shot back with a smile on his face. _"Wow. She really is the type of girl I want to be with."_

They exchanged stories while playing ps2 for about an hour. Surprisingly, Candy's the one who was winning. Then the door opened revealing Therese standing there with a key on her finger and a big grin plastered on her face.

"So… Lovebirds… How did it go?" –She said giving out a big laugh

"It was Cool…" –Candy said giving a wink at her bestfriend

"That's nice." –Therese replied "Well… I'll leave you two here because I have something to do. But I will be good and not lock your door anymore." –She stated, winked and left the room.

Candy and John looked at each other with bright smiles across their faces. They stopped playing and went downstairs to help Therese on whatever she was doing there.

Kitchen 

"Therese!!! I'll be the one cooking!" –Candy exclaimed

"Why?" –Therese asked curiously handing Candy the chopping board

"Because… uh-I feel like it!" –Candy said and shooed John and Therese out of the kitchen.

Living room 

"Her mood sure changes fast!" –John said as he plopped on the sofa

"Well John. You should be happy for that, I mean I can tell." –Therese said as she grabbed one of the magazines and started reading.

"What do you mean?" –John asked curiously.

"I'll make it simple… Candy only cooks when she is happy. She expresses her happiness in the meal she cooks! Better be prepared because you're gonna get one hell of a meal!" –Therese said in excitement

"Wow. Courtney's advice has finally worked!" –John stated happily

"Woah Woah… Who the hell is Courtney?" –Therese asked angrily

"She's the owner of the tarsier, daughter of the president and just a friend who helped me earlier." –John said plainly

"I need to see this girl. Being rich as she is, I don't trust her." –Therese said.

"Okay… I think she'll be here later just like yesterday." –John stated

"WHAT?? She was here?! Okay. Tonight I shall see this girl. I think she has a hidden agenda or something!" –Therese said furious with anger

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You might regret it later." –John said

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. My mood is getting bad. Change the damn topic." –Therese insisted

"Okay okay… don't be mad. " –John said

They talked about almost an hour and a half not mentioning Courtney again. There John found out lots of things he needed to impress Candy. But also, Therese reminded him that Candy gets hurt easily but doesn't even show it. Therese even mentioned about the past boyfriends that Candy had. She had 3 and it amazed John so much that with her beauty and matching personality she only had 3! Therese told him almost anything he needed to know. From how they both met and became bestfriends to all the problems they have been through. It was tough for John to absorb it all in one sitting but he still managed to keep it all in mind. Especially the important one "**You must not lie to her, even if you cheated and got some other girl pregnant. She can accept it all, just don't lie."**

Then Candy emerged from the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

"It's all done! Lunch is ready!" –She said proudly and pulled John to the dining room. Therese just chuckled at her actions and followed.

"Hmm… Let see… what did my bestfriend cook?" –Therese said as she looked over the sumptuous food on the table.

"Wow. This girl can really cook!" –John said eyeing on all of the food on the table.

"Why—thank you." –Candy said with a big cute grin on her face

The 3 went on eating and sharing stories. Therese can't contain herself asking about what they did last night. Nobody dared to answer and they kept on changing the subject until there was a doorbell. Candy was the one who stood up and answered the door. There stood 2 tall guys with blonde hair and gray eyes. Candy remembered that she didn't know anyone was coming. The 2 guys barged inside not even bothering to ask Candy the permission to go inside her house. Candy was furious and asked them who they were but they just slapped her across her face! John upon hearing all the commotion went out the kitchen with Therese only to have his head hit with the living room lamp. He laid unconscious on the floor while Candy and Therese were tied and brought back to the black SUV and drove away.

** 3 hours later **

John was still motionless on the floor, Randy came by the house to check on his bestfriend if he was doing okay with the plan. But John's mom just pointed the direction towards Candy's house because she knew he was there all day. When Randy saw the door open he new immediately that something was wrong. He went inside and called out for anybody that was in the house but no one answered. He looked over to his right and found his bestfriend lying down with bits of broken glass beside him that came from the lamp on the floor. He lifted John up and shook him vigorously so that he could wake up.

"JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

But he didn't receive a reply. Randy went inside the kitchen and brought out one glass of water and poured it onto John's face. John quickly woke up and looked for the 2 girls he had been hanging out with earlier.

"Where are Therese and Candy? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I am the one who just arrived. You tell me." –Randy replied still catching his breath

"SHIT! I never thought someone would want to kidnap them!" –John exclaimed after he found a piece of paper lying on the floor.

It read:

_Dearest John…_

_I hope you're awake by now! Ha! You better get yourself ready coz I just kidnapped your babygirl and your brother's dear angel. I might say… my brother and I can't wait till tonight! We will have an absolute blast having these 2 precious cargos with us… well good luck in finding us even though we know you wouldn't. Ha! God! They just have great legs! Anyway we'll just call you if we need something. Like a condom or something, I'm sure you would be kind enough to get it for us._

_Okay got to go. The girls have been screaming to death! Sleep well!_

_-HOTSTUFF_

"What do we do now?" –Randy said trying to calm himself

"I am gonna look for them no matter what happens." –John said very determined_ "Candy just wait I'll be coming"_

"Yeah I know, but how?" –Randy replied thinking it was impossible _"yeah right find them… where?"_

"I'll think of something." –John said walking on the front porch now back and forth.

Meanwhile Candy and Therese were tied, blindfolded and placed inside big sacks each. The 2 tall blonde guys rode the truck and went to an abandoned house somewhere near an isolated river. In fact, it was only 2 km away from Candy's house!

**A/N: you know what… the kidnappers aren't really that smart… because the mastermind ain't either… hahah… I hope you enjoyed! Even though it kinda sucks… ahhaha… READ AND REVIEW and please please give me some ideas… I'm kinda running out on them now. Hahah… love yah lots!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	13. albert the asshole

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE people… I just wish

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.**

**A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!**

In that said abandoned house located at A-66 Lakehouse Street, Candy and Therese were still tied up and blindfolded. Their mouths' were duck taped to their chin so that nobody would hear them scream.

The 2 unknown tall blonde guys brought them inside a big but dark room. Inside, there was a big bucket of water, an old bed and a couch that had springs, which were already popping out. The hostages were crying helplessly as they prayed for their dear life.

Suddenly, one of the guys approached them. "Are you girls hungry? I hope you won't take this too personal. We're just doing our job to earn some cash."-He said in a very deep rough voice. He reached for the blindfolds and duck tapes and removed them. As expected, the women screamed on the top of their lungs.

"Help! Somebody please!" –Therese shouted desperately _"Matt where are you?"-She was thinking subconsciously._

"Shut up bitch! Nobody will hear you here. They'll just think you both are just lost ghosts in this house." –The other guy with a mole said as he went over to the frightened Therese and caressed her face. "You know maybe it'll be fun if we horse around today. I really find you hot and attractive." –He said roughly.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" –Candy screamed _"Eww gross!"_

"Fine I won't." –The guy said and shifted his attention to Candy as he approached her. "I'll go with you first and save the best for last."

"Wait. Albert you have to call her first before we do something." –The other guy said sympathetically _"Oh no. Not now. I can't deal with this."_

"Okay. Hand me the phone Alfred." –Albert, the guy with the mole said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Upon hearing the name of the 2 kidnappers, Candy and Therese whispered some thoughts while the 2 guys were busy. Their kidnappers were tall but skinny, manly but frail and of course brave but stupid. They were twin blondes and the only difference is that the other one had a big mole on his face.

"Therese, I think they are twins. They look awfully alike except for the fact that the other guy, I think his name is Albert, has a large and hairy mole on his nose." –Candy stated

"Maybe, but I can't really see. What do you think they want with us? I mean I don't remember doing anything to them. Heck! I don't even know those two assholes!" –Therese said with a stiffled laugh trying to wriggle out of the rope tied around her.

"I don't know either. You know I think the boss of this whole shit is a woman. They said 'her' instead of 'him' or something" –Candy stated eyeing on the two guys talking on the phone to their so-called boss.

"Maybe." –Therese said and stopped talking. She observed the two guys on the phone and tried to listen what they were talking about.

"I think we should start calling their men so we could get the ransom fast." –Albert exasperated on the phone.

-Pause-

"No ransom? What do you men no ransom?"

-Pause-

"Right. You're the one going to a us then?"

-Pause-

"Let's get this over with!" –Albert muttered.

-Pause-

"Okay fine girl. While we wait for your so called moment, can we play with these two girls?" –He then shifted his attention to the two girls on the floor. Then suddenly, His face was filled with a big grin.

-Pause-

"Wow Thank you."

Even though we think these two morons are stupid and uneducated, one thing is for sure though; they are experienced. They never said a word, enough to distinguish their mastermind, not even the first name or a simple nickname or Alias.

"Oh no. Therese, this can't be good." –Candy said as she squirmed on the floor. _"Oh shit. The ugly mole is approaching again!"_

"Hi ladies ready for the wildest ride of your life?" –Albert said as He approached them again to touch their bare arms.

Before they even got here, Therese and Candy's clothes were not at all decent. They were wearing their home clothes and therefore, much skin was exposed not much of their wanting.

Albert tried to reach them to touch the porcelain smooth skin, but before he can reach one of the girls somebody pulled him away to stop.

"Wait Albert. Maybe this is not a good idea. I mean what if they were virgins huh? You'll just give them trauma for no reason at all." –Alfred stated sympathetically and pathetically I suppose. _"Not again. I have to pull Albert away from these girls. If only I had money, I wouldn't do this kind of job."-He argued in his mind._

"WHAT THE—Are you gay bro?" –Albert asked with an annoyed voice

"No. I'm just worried that… that… you know. Wait for the moment as she tells us." –Alfred insisted not getting his point cleared.

"Fine! But when this fucking moment comes nobody is going to stop me. GET IT?!" –Albert snapped and walked away _"Alfred is being such a baby again! What is it with him and sex?"_

"Okay ju—just stop!" –Alfred replied and turned to look at the two women tied up sitting on the floor while crying hopelessly for help _"She made us do this whole kidnapping event, even if it was against my will to rape an innocent girl. If I get rich someday, I will make sure to cut all my connections from that sick bitch." _

Meanwhile with John and Randy, they were in desperate need of help and after minutes of time wasted on thinking of a good and effective solution, he finally decided to call someone who would help him.

"I need to make an important phone call." –John declared as he flipped his phone, but before he could dial the right number, someone was trying to push through.

"Who is trying to call you when you're trying to call someone else?" –Randy shot back

"Shut up. This girl will help us a lot." –John stated as he answered the call.

"Hello?" –John started

"Hi John! Did it work? How are you? I've been waiting for your call since like forever! When you didn't call, I decided to call you myself." –Courtney stated

"Yeah it did. Listen, I have a problem. Where are you? I need to talk to you in person." –John said

"Actually I'm going to Candy's house right now. And I'm here right about…now?" –Courtney said as she gave out a chuckle and pulled her car into the parking lot. Well isn't this a coincidence? She's exactly on the way to the house when John needed her so-called help. John waved, closed his phone and went to Courtney with Randy still following him.

"Courtney, please help me. Help us."–John begged

"What's wrong?" –Courtney said as she patted John's back _"My… oh my… someone looks pretty sad! How thrilling."_

"Candy and Therese have been kidnapped." –John said with a small tear escaping from his eye _"Why did I not protect them?! John you're so damn stupid!"-He said to himself._

"Oh my… Wait a minute I think Karla gave Candy a tracking device. I'll just give her a call." –Courtney stated.

On the phone, Karla was able to answer her call; maybe Courtney didn't even need to call her because in just a flip, it goes directly to her. Hmm… But why is that so? Whatever it is, we are bound to find out.

"Karla Kennedy. This is Courtney McKinley. Track this girl for me would you?" –Courtney stated

"Yes Ms. McKinley. State her name." –Karla replied obediently, maybe dramatically.

"Dr. Candy Parker." –Courtney replied

"Wait a minute." –Karla replied, pretending to type on the computer keyboard. The truth was, Candy didn't have a tracking device, but Karla could track her anyhow. Why is that you ask? Connect the dots and you'll know why.

The three waited a long eerie silence. 3 minutes flew by and for them it seemed like 3 full days. "A-66 Lakehouse St., West Newberry Massachusetts"-Karla said finally. Courtney reached for a pen inside her Volvo and scribbled the address on her hand.

"Thank you." –Courtney said and ended the phone call.

Courtney shifted her attention from John to a mysterious tall guy with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair standing behind him looking very pale. "You are?" Courtney pretended that she didn't know him when in fact, she knew him pretty well and she knew that she was Rand's little weakness that only John knows of.

"This is Randy."-John said as he shifted to the question. "What do we do now? Shouldn't we call the cops?" –John asked calmly _"I wonder. Why aren't there any bodyguards following her around today?"_

"Okay… That seems to be your statement of the day. John and Randy, hop in. I've got the address. We can't call the cops. They would just arrive late as usual, they won't be any help at all." –Courtney stated as she rode on the driver seat of her fiery red Volvo. The two took their seats at the back of the car. While Courtney drove, it was complete silence inside until they reached the Lakehouse St.

"Oh My God! This street is so abandoned! John, I'm scared" –Courtney stated as she glanced her rear view mirrors.

"Don't be. Randy and I are here. Courtney, thank you so much… I really owe you a lot." –John stated as he looked around.

"Okay. No problem. What are friends for right?" –Courtney said as she blushed. She reached for her phone and pressed some buttons secretly. Hmm… I wonder whom she's sending a text message at this time?

"Look there's a car in that old house's lot!" –Randy exclaimed at the sight of an SUV on the lot. _"Shit. Whoever planned this whole kidnapping thing, sure owns a lot of money. Damn that SUV is expensive!"_

"Lets pull over here. I have a damn feeling they're here." –John said heavily

"Okay." –Courtney said as she pulled over in front of an abandoned house with a gold plate, which read 'A-66' slightly hanging on its wrecked gates. _"I hope the boys are done with the deed. Tsk tsk tsk Candy… this is what you get or messing with me. Courtney McKinley."_

So it is true, little miss damsel in distress had something to hide. With this little rescue operation, surely, Candy and John's trust are hers, how will they even find out now that she's not who she seems.

**A/N: Still take time to review! Thanks a lot!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun**


	14. luckiest man in the world

DISCLAIMER: I don't any… but I wished at times somany…

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS.

A.N: Another edited chapter, please take note of the mistakes and PM them to me or better yet, state them in the review!

"What are you staring at?" –John said annoyed as he noticed Courtney staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh nothing… Just thought about action films that can happen in real life." –Courtney replied and moved closer to Randy's side as John struggled to open the front door of the house.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from the inside. Upon hearing the scream, John didn't even think twice of barging in. He kicked the door and smashed it into millions of shrapnel. Entering the house was even harder for them than getting in.

Courtney was squeezing Randy's arm as they followed behind John. They turned to the first door and opened it slowly; He peeked and saw Candy sitting down on the corner with her hands and feet tied tightly. Her whole head was covered with a black cloth. John was startled at the sight of it; He went over to take it off, but Candy squirmed in fright. "Don't you dare touch me!"-She muttered softly her energy suddenly fading away.

"Candy, this is me John." –John said pulling the cloth off followed by the rope

"Oh my God!! John you don't know how much happy I am to see you. We must find Therese, last time I saw her Albert took her away! Just right before Alfred took me here!" –Candy exclaimed stating everything at once.

"What do you mean took her away? Who's Albert and who's Alfred? And what the fuck did those two assholes do to you?!" –John questioned and demanded for an answer.

Recalling the events, Candy told John what happened as he helped her up. Candy was gasping for air but continued to tell John everything that took place so that they could find Therese.

"It's time! So… I had made my choice. This one will go with Me." –Albert stated as he pulled Therese's hair "Alfred get the other one and enjoy yourself… just make it quick."

"Okay bro." –Alfred replied and looked at the startled young brunette on the floor. He carried her on his shoulder and brought her to the other room. "I'm sorry that this is happening. You just have to accept that there are people that are really so self obsessed and selfish."

"What do you mean?" –Candy said in shock. "Oh my… Please. Please. Don't touch me! I'm a virgin! Just kill me if you want!"

"No. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Just pretend that I'm harassing you or something. I don't want my brother Albert to do things to you. Knowing him… he has no heart." –Alfred said while placing the brunette down on one corner.

"Thank you. I guess…" –Candy replied. Alfred nodded and covered her head with a black cloth. After a while they heard the engine of the car growling and parking on their deserted driveway. Then a loud knock was heard. He immediately went out of the room and looked for his twin. They got out through the back door as smoothly as planned. They sneaked out while something distracted the 'visitors' and rode their SUV going far far away.

Going back to John and Candy still on the small corner…

"John… That's all that happened. Can we go and find Therese?" –Candy pleaded. Of course, Candy knew what Alfred had told her, but she didn't know where they went or why they left at that time.

"Yes of course."-John nodded and helped Candy to stand straight and kept her legs from wobbling. Courtney and Randy stood in the hallway stunned on what was happening.

They walked hand in hand to the following rooms searching each for any sign of Therese. Until they walked in the last door of the hallway where they found Therese lying on the floor with only her sweatpants on, a lace bra and she had a busted lip.

"Therese! Oh God! What did that bastard do to you!"- Candy screamed and broke down in tears as she kneeled to her best friend's side. "Why… Oh God why! This is my entire fault. I should've asked Albert to take me instead!"

"Do you even know what the hell you are saying?" Randy curiously asked Candy

"Don't blame yourself Candy that's not good."-Courtney stated

"But look at her! She's damn molested!"-Candy shot back. Then suddenly Therese awoke from all the screaming and shouting happening just merely an inch away from her ear.

"Candy, are you okay?"-Therese said squinting a little.

"Therese!" –Candy exclaimed once more.

"Hey look. Don't blame yourself for what happened okay? I'm older I should be the one responsible, and can ya'll promise me one thing?" –Therese assured and asked

"Yes anything." –Candy replied as John, Randy and Courtney behind her just nodded.

"Never ever tell Matt." –Therese replied as she had the trouble to stand up. She looked around the floor for her half ripped sleeveless shirt. "Look at the brighter side of things. At least he didn't get inside me."

"T. You know he has to know."-John stated thinking of his brother. "Besides… He will find out. Its better if you tell him sooner."

"No. John you don't understand! I can't tell Matt! I love your brother very much! He'll be disgusted and leave me."-Therese half screamed right onto their pale faces. "Can we go now? Matt and I are going out tonight."

"Yeah sure… Whatever you say." –John answered. Randy helped Therese to walk out the door and into the car.

_Upon getting outside, Therese and Candy inhaled the fresh air as they found the streets familiar to them._

"I know this street. Are we still in West Newberry?" –Candy queried.

"Apparently yeah. Those SOB's aren't that smart." John replied lightning the mood.

"Courtney. Thanks so much for everything., but I'll just be walking home." –Candy stated and walked away.

"C! Wait up! I'll be walking with you! See you later People! Thanks so much Courtney." –John said hurriedly and ran to Candy's side.

_Inside the car, Randy helped Therese sit accordingly as Courtney once again drove them back to the house._

"So…you're Therese right?" –Courtney started breaking the silence while driving the car.

"Yeah. And you are?" –Therese questioned _"I know you helped Randy and John in saving us, but there's really something in the way you look at us that disturbs me. Kind of like a hidden agenda."_

'I'm Courtney McKinley. Daughter of the president and Tracy's bestfriend… you know the tarsier?" –Courtney replied as she placed a fake smile on her face.

"Oh." –Therese replied with her face showing no interest at all, but she tried to look as kind as she could just to express her gratitude.

"Why are you so cold all of the sudden? Courtney's being nice and she helped us to—" –Randy tried to state

"I'm sorry. I just feel uneasy Randall." –Therese said looking away. _'Whatever you are up to bitch I'll find out sooner or later coz I'm watching you. Bitch ass."_

John and Candy on the other hand were all smooth sailing. John explained every single detail to Candy on why he wasn't able to protect them from the 2 tall blonde guys who attacked them inside her house.

"Why… That's very coincidental… think about it… Therese and I were out then you were also put out… then Randy came to the rescue… Courtney 'coincidentally' was near you when she called her… Then come to think of it… it was like everything was really planned to happen that way…" –Candy examined as she thought of the events that took place.

"I know." –John said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"I can't help but thank you enough John. You were all so kind except for that one night…" –Candy trailed as she let out a giggle. "But all in all, thank you John."

"Yeah, I just can't help but think how lucky I Am.' –John stated while snaking his arm at the brunette's waist.

"And Why?" –Candy questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Well… Numero uno, I'm the WWE champion. Second, I'm gifted with a handsome smile and good looks." –John said and smirked stating a little Spanish that he learned back in college.

"EGO." –Candy said plainly

"Third, I met you." –John said and stared at Candy's dark brown eyes. Candy didn't reply so he continued. "Fourth, despite all the things that had happened I'm still with you right now."

"Oh." –Candy said as she tried to hide her cheeks from blushing furiously. John lowered his hand towards hers and entwined their fingers together. Both felt 220 volts of electricity rushing from their palms unto their bodies.

"C… I was just wondering…" –John pondered

"Hmm?" –Candy replied and looked at him. _"Oh my…"_

"Even though I am lucky, would you make me the luckiest man in the world?" –John asked with a pleading smile on his face working his charm. It was about time he settled on one female.

"Of course! But how exactly?"-Candy replied and chuckled. John smiled at her eagerness.

"Be mine." –John replied plainly as if what he said wasn't a big deal. Candy froze, she pulled John to halt and she stared at his baby blue eyes for a moment. Then she realized he was serious.

"What?" –Candy asked in a whispering tone.

"Be mine."-John repeated and leaned to her closer. "C'mon those 2 words aren't that hard to understand." –He convinced and pulled Candy closer to him, their clothes and some of their skin now touching. They felt the same tension as what they felt earlier.

'I don't know what to say…" Candy replied not knowing what to say and looked away. John held her chin to make her look at him again, Then suddenly the rain started pouring.

"Oh! Look rain! Lets better start walking before we freeze here." –Candy said as the rain poured harder.

"Nope. We're staying here until I don't hear you say yes." –John demanded as he cupped her face and leaned over preparing himself for one heated kiss. "What do you say?'

"Uhm… yes?"-Candy replied and gulped. John smirked and kissed her as the rain poured even harder. He lowered his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head to deepen the kiss. They made out in the rain until they were out of breath. The new couple pulled away and stared at each other's eyes. Sparkling brown ones meeting sincere baby blues.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

A/N: hey hey! I'm done with this… its 2:48 am… so I got to get some sleep… this is all I got for now… the next chapters won't be dramatic anymore… hahah… thanks for bearing with me… thanks to my editors and my cousin Meryl.

**Anyway… I would like to reply to my usual reviewers… give them a little appreciation ya know?? Hahah… so here it goes**

**CORBAR- hey glad you like it… no stealing of drafts! Its mine… you read what everyone reads okay! So it will be fair!**

**SHADOWVIXEN- thanks for reviewing… so obviously… I took your advice! Weee…they didn't get raped… Candy was actually barely touched. And Therese was only stripped and harassed… hahah…**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- uh oh what will they do… and this is what they did… hahaha.. Just replying… **

**APPLE- hey!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Here's chapter 14… hahah.. miss ya! And love yah bestie! Good luck in Singapore!! **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	15. The start of something new

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any superstars affiliated with the WWE (EDITED CHAPTER) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any superstars affiliated with the WWE. I just wish I did. Hahahaha

**A/N: I GOT IT BACK AGAIN!! THANK GOD!! WAHAHA… AFTER SO LONG OF WAITING… HERE IT IS! Hello. Hahah… here is chapter 15 everyone! I hope you enjoy! Hahah… I made a new twist! Candy is not only a virgin but also an INNOCENT little brunette. Read on so you will understand what I mean! REVIEW!! Btw, thanks you for all of you who patiently waited for my update!**

"WHOA. Did you feel something inside?" –Candy asked curiously

"Yeah… like a million volts rushing through my veins." –John replied sincerely still holding on to Candy's back

"No.—I mean yeah I felt that too, but did you feel something inside our mouths?"–Candy asked again curious at what she had felt.

"No why? I didn't have no gum inside." –John questioned

"I felt something solid. It was soft but it was moving!" –Candy recalled and thought about it for a moment.

"Oh… That was my tongue." –John replied plainly and smirked as he gave a chuckle. _"INNOCENCE."_

"What?!" –Candy exclaimed. _"What what? HIS TONGUE!?" _

"Yeah, my tongue what did you expect?" –John asked with a smirk.

"Oh never mind. Lets get walking they might be looking for us." She pulled him and both walked again on the wet concrete floor. John's hand snaked again behind her back and wrapped itself on the brunette's petite waist. Miraculously the rain stopped.

"I told you I was lucky. The rain was on my side. Right girlfriend?" –John said proudly trying to make her laugh.

"Hey Ego-man, just so you know, you sound gay. Right boyfriend?" –Candy replied playfully with a smile.

"Uh-Oh girl you're pushing It." –John warned and glared at Candy

"So? What if I'm pushing it?" –Candy gulped and glared right back. John pulled her again and kissed her.

"You have to stop doing that! I mean, are you sure with this decision you made that I'm going to be your girlfriend? I think I'm going to be lonely as your girlfriend." –Candy asked cautiously

"Huh? Why? I don't understand! What are you talking about? Aren't you happy?"-John exclaimed yelling at her without him even noticing.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! Ju-just calm down okay? I remembered that you have your wrestling career. You are required to travel a lot. I have my own career, which requires me to be sitting down in an office table doing experiments and such. That's going to be hard for us maintaining a long distance relationship. Not to mention, a lot of divas and fans after you." –Candy stated looking away

"Oh…" John replied and cupped Candy's cheek. 'I'll make it possible don't worry… all we need is trust. You're JC's babygirl now. You should stop worrying, look up to the skies and be proud!" –John said half worrying and half joking

"Ego John… Watch it. It's getting bigger every minute!" –Candy said and she noticed an old gray house at her left. There was a dog staring at them angrily. He was tied to a pole and looked really determined to watch his master's house. "OMG! John! I left Tracy! I only fed her this morning!" –Candy remembered

"You want me to carry you? So you would stop worrying too much just pretty much almost about everything. You know babygirl. I love you and to tell you the truth you're driving me nuts whenever you're worrying, confused and whatsoever… You don't—" –John tried to state but was interrupted by the brunette giving him an electrifying kiss.

"Okay Cheese… I get the point." –Candy said with a sweet smile on her face. She entwined their fingers as they walked nearer her house.

"Cheese? Why you call me Cheese?" –John questioned and raised a brow.

"Because you're cheesy…" –Candy replied plainly. They walked a little more until they reached the brunette's house. She opened the door and found a note on her worktable.

_Dearest Candy,_

_I got Tracy because I miss her so much already. I can't bear the pain anymore, besides she's already okay and I owe it all to you so thanks. I'm out with Randy; if you're looking for me, just give me a call. Therese didn't talk to me that much though; she went up straight to her room. I think she's traumatized. Anyway thanks again for everything… By the way, your check will be sent to our bank account as soon as possible so it won't be any hassle for you anymore. TTYL_

_P.s. You're free to go wherever because Tracy ain't there anymore._

_--Courtney McKinley_

"I guess Courtney and Randy are getting tight…" –Candy said as she folded the note and placed it in her pocket.

"Yeah but Courtney and I will never be tight nor even be friends." –Therese said fuming. She was standing on top of the staircase fully dressed for a night out.

"Why what happened? Do you even know that she--?"

"Yeah whatever… Save it. I know she helped us a lot and shit, but there is really something in her that I really doubt and I'm gonna find that out soon." –Therese said. "Anyway… What took you guys so long? Did something happened?" –She changed the subject. John and Candy just glanced at each other waiting for someone to answer Therese.

"Oh… so something did happen huh?" –Therese stated and smirked as she went down the stairs and approached John. "So tell me John, what happened? Both of you are soaked so I guess you're out on the rain."

"Yeah we were." –John replied plainly

"Uhm… Therese can we like take a shower?" –Candy begged "It's getting cold."

"Not unless you tell me what happened." –Therese forced

"John and I… uhm-uh—we're uh—" Candy stuttered and struggled for words

"We went for a talk and somehow... we're already… uh--" –John continued slightly in a loss of words too.

"Oh cool! I get it don't need to worry." –Therese squealed. "Okay! Go up and take a shower before you two catch a cold."

"Ok Cheese you can take a shower in the guest room." –Candy said and ran up the stairs into her room. John went up and went inside the guest room's bathroom. He quickly stripped and opened the hot water. During his mid-bath, he remembered something. _"Oh fuck. I don't have any clean clothes!" _He finished his bath and used the phone. He phoned Matt to bring some clothes over. Then suddenly the brunette knocked on the door. "Cheese, are you done? I forgot to check if there were any new towels in the bathroom."

"Uhm. Yeah I'm done… I'm currently using one of your towels." –John replied and opened the door. Candy blinked twice at the sight of him. With his well-toned muscles glistening with newly splashed water droplets and the towel only rose up around his pelvic bone.

"Uh-Cheese… 'Done' means you're fully clothed like me.' –Candy replied and looked away before any thoughts came inside her mind.

"Why don't you want to see me like this?" –John chuckled and smirked widely.

"Dream on MEATBALL." Candy replied and started walking away

"MEATBALL, huh? You'll regret that you said that!" –John said and closed the door. Candy walked downstairs and saw Therese waiting patiently on the couch glancing on the magazines. Then she noticed the brunette approaching her so she started questioning her again.

"So… How did this happen?"

"Uhm… What do you mean?" –Candy said innocently

"Come on now… Sis I need details…" –Therese forced

"Well… we were under the rain and—"

"Did he kiss you?" –Therese asked eagerly

"Uh—Yes…" –Candy replied

"OMG! JOHN THOUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE OUT!" –Therese squealed

"Keep it down will ya! Yes he did. I'm slightly embarrassed you know. It was so naïve of me to like ask him what was the moving thing inside! Of course, it was his tongue! Ugh... stupid." –Candy whispered

"I knew it! Ha! Next step… He'll teach you how to—"

"THERESE! You dirty dirty bitch!" –Candy exclaimed with a laugh. Then they heard a knock on the door. Therese quickly stood up and opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart." –Matt greeted Therese with a little peck on the lips.

"HEY!" –Therese said. Returning the kiss. At her back, Candy saw the paper bag that Matt was holding.

"How sweet… Matt brought something for me!" –Candy joked. She thought the paper bag was a gift for her bestfriend

"Well actually it's for Pork Meat." –Matt said while handing the paper bag to Candy.

"Huh? What's inside?" –Candy asked and took the bag

"Clean clothes." –Matt answered

"Oh… So that's why he was naked when I came in." –Candy remembered

"WHAT?? Naked already? Boy… he's fast." –Therese exclaimed and Matt laughed

"No! I mean half naked… He was wearing a towel to cover his thing underneath!" –Candy retorted blushing profusely.

"Ok whatever you say…" Therese said only half believing.

"So Candy… Therese and I will be going now because I reserved something special for my girl…" –Matt said excusing themselves. "See ya later."

"See ya later Candykins! Have fun with John and don't do something I won't do." –Therese said and smirked. She stepped out and went in Matt's sports car as he himself went in to start the car.

"EWW!" –Candy said and raised her middle finger at Therese. She closed the door gently after waving goodbye and went up to the guest room once again. She knocked thrice. "Cheese! I got your clothes wit me!"

"Oh Good!" John replied and opened the door. Nodding his head for Candy to come in. Candy giggled and handed John the paper bag. She went over to the bed and plopped herself down comfortably.

"I'll be waiting here." –Candy said while biting her lip as she looked at John going inside the bathroom. As soon as John disappeared, She started blankly into the air thinking deeply about their blossoming relationship. She didn't even realize that John was already out of the bathroom studying her blank expression.

"Hey babe." –John said while sitting beside Candy on the bed. His deep husky voice made her jump a little

"Oh hi Cheese! Sorry I was out somewhere." -Candy replied smiling sweetly at John.

"So… what's got my babygirl thinking?" –John questioned cupping the brunette's face.

"Well first… I don't have a job which means I need to get back to the Philippines pronto. Second, you and I are together now and I won't survive going far from you. I don't even want to know how Therese feels when she's far away from Matt. Third… uhm Therese and Courtney they don't get along." –Candy said while letting out a sigh

"This may sound a little selfish… But I got an idea…" –John stated

"What is it?" –Candy asked curiously staring at John's worried eyes

"Work with me in the WWE." –John said and let out a pleading look in his eyes

"Actually I want to be with you. But I don't want to be a diva… and my father… he—um… He hates wrestling. He said that all the educated wrestlers just wasted time and money for studying." –Candy stated sadly _"If only my dad knew how much I need this guy… maybe he might, just might let me be with him… or am I tripping? I just feel it… When he sees John he might literally drag him away from me! This sucks!"_

"So what do you want to do? I don't want to go far from you either. It will drive me nuts. I would go wild and the next time you'll see me I'm already tied up in a mental hospital." –John stated as he let out another frustrated sigh _'What in the blue hell was I thinking… I knew she wouldn't go with me there."_

"Uh—I don't know… No offense but honestly I don't even know how I'm going to tell him about us… Sure my brother will be thrilled just because he's a big fan. My mom would also be thrilled, I can imagine her in our kitchen while I introduce you to her. She would probably jump up and hug you… She'll pull you away from me and start showing you my embarrassing baby pictures." –Candy stated while chuckling softly

"Oh I see… Just wait and I'll figure something out." –John said and pulled Candy closer to him. "You okay now?"

"Oh you bet I am. Cheese, Can I ask you a question?" Candy asked and looked into the sincere baby blues once again.

"Ask away." –John said as he teased her with her dimples

"Am I dreaming?" –Candy asked plainly

"NO WAY! You can't be dreaming coz if you were you wouldn't have felt this." –John said as he leaned over and kissed her roughly. The brunette was surprised and let out a soft moan. She pulled away and John gave the 'what do you think?" look as he raised his brow. Then in their silence they heard loud grunting from one of their stomachs. "Wow! Is that you?"

"Uh—Yeah." –Candy said as she laughed "Wanna eat?"

"Sure C… But honestly, I want to eat you now." –John replied and smirked

"Shut up! All of the sudden you, Therese and Matt turned all green!" Candy said and made a pout-y face

"You look so cute when you pout… Just makes me hungrier than ever. So where do you want to eat?" –John said pinching Candy's cheek.

"Anywhere." Candy replied as she walked to the door. She got her purse and her keys to the house near the door. She then looked back at John who was just staring at her ass. "Hey you hungry ass-looker you comin' with me or what?"

"Of course." –John said as he checked her out. "By the way, you look extra smashing tonight."

"Uh-Huh… I'm just wearing jeans and a simple blouse. What's so EXTRA SMASHING about that?" –Candy questioned and raised a brow. John approached her and slipped a hand at her waist and the other holding the doorknob. He leaned over and whispered his answer to his girlfriend.

"It's because it's you who is wearing them." –John said. Candy shivered at the heat of his breath touching her ear and neck.

John closed the door and both of them went down the stairs and into the car, which was parked, on the garage. John volunteered to drive; to act as gentlemanly as possible. They drove the night away.

"Where do you fancy eating?" –Candy started

"Hmm…How about Italian?" –John suggested

"Uhm… I think Pasta Italiano is nice… I like to eat something like cheese macaroni." –Candy stated

"Oh… So you want to turn me into macaroni and eat me huh?" –John joked and looked at Candy's confused expression. "Just kidding Babe."

"Cheese macaroni is my second most favorite food in the world! It goes right after the peach and cream waffles!" –Candy squealed

"Damn… you must be really hungry… Pasta Italiano here we come! But wait, we eating there will score me more points right?" –John questioned playfully

"Maybe… I'll think about it." –Candy said and gave a wink

"Hey I'm going to count on that." –John said and concentrated on the road again. Suddenly his phone rang, signaling that he received a message. "Sweetie could you read that for me?"

"Sure no problem." – Candy replied and leaned over to his left side pocket.

She gently took the phone from his pocket. John was tickled a little but managed to be firm. She then was still bending on John and started tinkering with his phone. Meanwhile the truck driver that was just beside the driver seat of Candy's car was staring at the couple.

When John glanced at his window, the man had a sick smile on his face. Seeing this John knew exactly what the man was thinking. He frowned, raised his middle finger at the man, mouthed the initials 'F-U' and speeded away from the truck. Candy who was busy reading the message didn't notice this, After she finished reading the message, she gasped and looked at John with shock in her brown eyes.

"What is it?" –John asked impatiently.

"I can't believe this." –Candy replied her mouth dropping wide open.

"Why? What did it say? Who is it from anyway?" –John

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: ohh hey!! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS HERE!! THANKS YOU FOR YOUR OH-SOKIND REVIEWS! This is chapter 15!! How are you guys doin'? Aww… I'm not that bad… am I? I'll be updating as soon as I'm satisfied with your reviews!! Well anyway, this ain't gonna end yet as you can see it is just quite starting… But I decided to make a new story just for another change of twist. Hope you'll read it though, it will be entitled 'VODKA' oh wow, My one shot story '5Day marathon and my batista fic, 'Intelligence in the Middle'. Hahahah… well thanks to my cousin again. For being here again and to my editors for being oh-so-patient in editing my chapters! So here's the part you're waiting for…THE REVIEWS REPLY!!**

**CORBAR- it started with a kiss? Hmm… I'll think about it if I want to borrow that Chinese or Korean soap opera… I'm really not a fan of those kinds… Anyway still no stealing of drafts! What happened to the happy corbar that was my friend huh? Don't be a KLEPTO! Wahahah just kidding… My bag would have a padlock on Monday.**

**ANGE- hey! This is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing…**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- Kilig? Hahah… I made it really special coz John is Candy's 3****rd**** boyfriend. Suprizingly, those 2 other boyfriends never kissed Candy as John did to her. Oh well at least now she knows! Thanks for the review!**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- ohh the bitch that called me a bitch! Hahah… anyway.. CARISSA NORIELLE –somethin- CRUZ! Wahahah sorry forgot the mid initial… this is the real cliffhanger! Not the chapter 14! It was actually a relaxed moment or ending… ahahha… I knew you always see the different side of things… and here I am thought that I was the one who was autistic. Oh well… hahah just joking… I'm kinda hyper coz its 2:04 am… I'm done with your review so you better update. Hah… I'm gonna hit the sack! Night!**

**SHADOWVIXEN- I'm glad you liked it!! Pfft. Did I tell you that I made a batista fic?? I thought you'll be interested! Sorry if I took so long to update!!**

**APPLE-Aww… thanks! I hope to see you soon!**

**CHAINGANGQUEEN4LIFE- Thanks for the review! And here's the update!**

**GURL42069-Thanks for the review! And here's the long awaited update!!**

**JENRY RYE CHERIMONDE-Thanks for the pity darling! Wahahah…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	16. Replacements

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… I want to but I just can't

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… I want to but I just can't. Vince you lucky son of a MCMAHON!!

A/N: okay so here's chapter16 I hope you like it though… I'm kinda running out on ideas because I have a small plan in my head… so keep those generous reviews coming! I'll be waiting!

"Chill John… Well, your boss sent you a text message Lillian your announcer from RAW can't make it to the show tomorrow. Because…" –Candy stated with suspense

"Why? What happened?" –John asked with more worry as he parked his car on the lot of Pasta Italiano.

"SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!!" –Candy stated matter-of-factly.

"With who?" –John raised a brow

"Guess who…" –Candy said as she got out of the car. John went out too and locked his car door.

They entered together in the restaurant. A woman in her mid 20's greeted them a pleasant 'Good Evening.' She smiled sweetly at the new couple and led them to their seats. She gave them 2 menus and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Barbie! I'll be your waitress for tonight. May I take your order, or shall I come back a little later?"-She stated with all-smiles.

"Uhm…Cheese Macaroni please."–Candy stated while glancing the Menu

"Yeah… I'll have the seafood pasta red-sauce with 2 pieces of oysters on the side." –John stated without looking at the Menu at all.

"Great choices! Is that all? Do you come here often?" –Barbie asked as she noted down the orders and poured some water on their glasses.

"Uh—Actually it's my first time, but I've heard a lot about this resto." –Candy answered while John raised a brow.

"Yes I come here often before… A few years back then. And yeah bring us a bottle of red wine."-John answered and he looked curiously at the waitress as she nodded and walked away. _"Sounded like a pick up line to me."_

"What a lovely and friendly waitresses they have here." –Candy said and smiled as she looked at John who was thinking and staring at Barbie. "I see Barbie got you interested."

"Huh? No way… I was wondering why she acted overly friendly… Not like the most people you meet everyday… Something smells fishy around here." –John stated as he looked at Candy.

"That's because your seafood Pasta has arrived."-Candy said as she chuckled. "And Cheese, Don't judge a book by it's cover." Then Candy's food arrived with a single red rose beside her plate.

"I have eaten here so many times already but I have never seen any plate with a rose on its side." –John said as he examined the rose. _"On second thought that pick up line wasn't meant for me but for Candy…"_

"Maybe it is the newest promo. Some people actually eat roses, but I don't." –Candy said as she started to eat. Later on Barbie came by again while John and Candy were sharing jokes.

"Cheese! Lillian couldn't marry a Diva!? Your guesses should be somewhat close to the real answer!" –Candy said while laughing then sipping some red wine.

"Well… I'm out of choices… I can't really figure out who this is… Just tell me babygirl… Please! My head will explode any minute now!" –John begged.

"No… You have to guess! Don't act like a Meatball!"-Candy said and laughed again.

"Excuse me… Sorry to bother you but I would just like to ask. Did you both enjoyed your meals?" –Barbie asked with a smile.

"It's okay…." –John replied

"Well… Yeah thanks for asking." –Candy said.

"My pleasure… Anyway, miss—?"

"Candy. My name's Candy." –Candy smiled.

"Miss Candy, did you receive the rose with your meal?" –Barbie asked her as John listened intently.

"Yes I did… Was it a special offer? Or did the chef just added some feminine touch to the dish?" –Candy asked

"No Miss Candy, I believe that was from Me." –Barbie said as she smirked and gently walked away.

"Cheese… why would she give me a rose?"-Candy whispered to John.

"I believe the answer is quite clear."-John stated.

"What? It is not clear! I'm confused." –Candy said as she thought for a moment.

"I'll give you a deal… I'll tell you why she gave you a rose but you should tell me who is Lillian gonna get married to." –John bargained.

"Fine… She's going to marry Viscera." –Candy said.

"What?!" –John blurted and continued. "She's gonna marry that dude?" –John laughed.

"John…" –Candy trailed as John remembered the deal.

"She's a lesbian… having eyes for only you at this moment."-Candy gasped upon hearing this and just sat there quietly. "Babygirl, Are you okay?"

"Cheese… Can we go now?" –Candy asked as she reached for John's hand on the table. John nodded and smiled. He called for the check, paid and left.

Inside the Whitehouse, Courtney was lying on her bed thinking of what happened a while ago with Randy. She lied with her belly facing the bed and stared at her laptop. On one corner, there was this woman sitting on a chair in a French maid outfit just looking at Courtney and petting Tracy.

"Oh Karla… Being the only daughter of the President is so much fun! I get everything that I want. First, I wanted John to get close to me… And I did it. Second my plan is going exactly as I wanted. Third, I have you as my faithful servant and last but not the least… My parents love me so much that I can ask for anything." –Courtney said as she touched the screen of her touch screen laptop.

"What got you so happy Madame Courtney?"-Karla Kennedy asked

"Well… I'm just waiting for John and Candy to get together… Then I'll mess them up good. Candy would return to the Philippines and never speak to John again. Then I'll have the chance to get close to him and soon we'll be a couple just like I wanted." –Courtney bragged and let out a sinister laugh.

"But what about Sir Randy Orton, Madame?" –Karla asked as she petted Tracy to sleep.

"Randy fell for me since we were in high school… There won't be a problem there… That would be much of a reason for me to get closer to my one and only true love." –Courtney said as she sat up and looked directly at Karla.

"Don't you think Candy would figure your plan out?" –Karla asked once again

"Not at all… If she's stupid enough to believe that a fresh graduate of being a veterinarian would get her to be this so much popular and send her all the way here just to cure a sick tarsier of the President's one and only daughter. Plus, she believed that a maid like you would be a top secret agent or something with extra gadgets and stuff just to save her, then this plan won't be a problem at all."-Courtney said as she thought for a moment. "And those gadgets are handed to me for free too by the son of Macintosh."

"I pity Sir Randy and Madame Candy…" Karla said weakly. _"And most of all Sir John too… He doesn't know what Madame Courtney is planning."_

"Randy… he's hot… I can't believe he had a loser crush on me like since high school! I mean he's like so popular now but all he wants is Me." –Courtney stated and sighed.

Courtney then thought of the things she did with Randy. Sure she wouldn't want to hurt him, but if she needs to go through him just to get to John, she will do it no matter how many people she needs to cross.

After the rain, Courtney and Randy went to the beach nearby. They ate a light dinner beside the sand and seawater then afterwards went on an evening swim. They were having so much fun.

Courtney was an actress; her eyes never stated anything about her real intentions. Or so we think? Maybe the people she fooled are people that are so into her because she's so caring and sweet as she appeared to be since day one. Everyone loved her except for one particular female, THERESE.

After the swim they laid on the sand just beside each other with Karla watching their every move somewhere with binoculars. So that's why nobody ever saw the bodyguards anymore since each were hiding with Karla way at the back waiting for Karla's signal if anything alarming happened.

Randy sat up, faced Courtney who is currently still lying on the cold sand and started playing with her curly blonde locks with a satisfied grin on his face. Courtney noticed this and grinned.

"What are you so happy about Randy?"

"Well… The woman I have been loving since high school is here with me now almost half naked."-Randy stated as he licked his lips.

"Don't you get any ideas Mister?!" –She laughed. My bodyguards might have not been here but I'm sure my dad asked them to look for me. I just can't take any risks you know… Just because my dad's reputation is on the line and he doesn't know I'm not a virgin anymore." –Courtney lied oh so sweetly.

"You're a sweet girl do you know that? I wonder how it'll be if I can call you officially mine…" –Randy pondered.

"I wonder Randy, why do you even love me… I mean there are other women who fall and beg on your feet for you to just notice them but why choose me, the petite freckled blonde?" –Courtney asked waiting for compliments.

"Exactly the reason why." –Randy answered as he scratched his head. Courtney arched her back so that their bodies get a little more heated each second that passes by and it worked.

Randy fell for the trap and captured her lips with his while his hands cupped her face as his kiss deepened and Courtney gladly returned. Her hands threw to his nape and clasped them firmly.

They were sharing one heated and full of passion make out session when she remembered that Karla was watching and that she felt that her heart belonged to someone else.

She pressed a button on her Swatch watch discreetly without Randy noticing it and Karla's watch blinked with red lights. She gave out the signal to the men and they marched down the beach.

"Courtney McKinley… Your father is looking for you." –Karla stated in her business outfit to fake her appearance as a lawyer or some sort. The couple broke apart as Randy was startled and just held on to Courtney. He leaned near her ear and whispered a goodbye and a question.

"So what do you think this means?"-Randy whispered huskily.

"I think we're official… But Miss Karla Kennedy being here right now… Don't worry we won' get into trouble, I'll take care of her." –Courtney whispered seductively.

"You sure?"

"Of course."-Courtney said as she gave him another kiss on the lips before she left with Karla and her bodyguards leaving Randy on the sand picking up the things and preparing to leave.

Randy got his things and walked barefooted on the sand carrying his shoes with him. He was acting like a teenage boy that just got his first girlfriend, walking on the sandy beach reminiscing what happened a few minutes ago. He walked and walked to the top of the beach until he tripped on some fallen branch.

He slowly stood up and with that process he saw an empty cigarette case and one of the bodyguard's official jackets. He picked it up and looked at it, He noticed more cigarette cases on the floor leading to a bush. Then when he looked near the bush there were more used cigarettes squished on the floor.

Randy immediately glued the puzzle pieces up and sent a text message to his one and only sweet love.

'_Courtney, I think your bodyguards were here for some time and spying on you, on us. One of them left his jacket here and there's quite a lot of empty cigarette cases and pieces of it on the floor. I just wish if they ever saw anything, you wouldn't get in trouble for it. –Randy.'_

Meanwhile, Courtney was in the car twirling her hair with a sick smile on her face when suddenly she noticed the bodyguard that was sitting on the passenger seat was not wearing the official jacket. She raised a brow and decided to confront him when they get down to the presidential grounds. Timing, she received the message of Randy, her blood boiled and her heartbeat raised. After stepping out of the car she got angry.

"You imbecile!"-Courtney screamed as she stepped out of her luxury car.

"What is the problem Madame?" –The bodyguard asked.

"Don't you dare ask me?! You tiny bird brained you! You almost ruined my plan! You left your fucking jacket there on the beach! That's why you weren't wearing it! I mean I thought you just left it here but to leave it there? And even smoke leaving those used ones on the floor?! If they were to get rid of me… those can be DNA-ed! Why do you have to be fucking stupid?!"-Courtney screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Madame Courtney… It won't happen again… Please don't fire me… I have a family." –He pleaded.

"You're sorry?! Actually you just gave me a great idea… you know what?"

"…"-The body guard wasn't able to say anything.

"YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED!" –Courtney screamed and barged into the house with the other bodyguards as her tail plus her maid Karla. The man stood there bewildered as tears rolled down his cheeks. He thought about his job… His family, his wife who is currently pregnant… Where would he get the money? He just stood there in front of the fountain.

Inside the presidential Whitehouse, Courtney's loving parents were there to greet her, to welcome her. Courtney placed a smile as she hugged them both. Her father, the President looked for the other bodyguard. Courtney let a tear drop and explained everything in a complete believable lie.

"Daddy… He risked my safety. He left the presidential bodyguard's official Jacket just lying on the floor… What if there were bad guys after me? After all I'm the only daughter of the only best President of America… So dear Karla understood the threat and fired him." –Courtney said as she cried and hugged her parents.

Karla and the bodyguard's eyes widened as Courtney continued her big fat lie. "Please, you have to raise Karla's salary for protecting me father… We should be grateful we have her around."

"My daughter… You are really a girl with a gold heart… Yes I will, I will raise her salary… Heck double it."-The president said.

"Karla what would you say?" –Courtney said with a raised brow.

"Thank you Mr. President and Madame." –Karla said with a fake smile.

"Your welcome… accept our gratitude Karla for being loyal to the family as always." –Courtney's mom said gracefully and with outmost finesse.

Courtney's mom shook hands with the bodyguards plus Karla. Then Courtney and Karla went up to her room. Did I mention that Karla was her own personal maid? Yeah she is. Poor girl with her innocence, she didn't want to be part of Courtney's brutal plan, but what can she do? Nobody knew she was now working as a maid of the presidential family. Her family… If she still has a family, thought she died.

Back to Courtney's room, both girls were talking about Courtney's evil plan. Karla couldn't help but take pity on Randy and Candy, especially on Randy since they had a past together.

"Karla… If you pity them, pity yourself more. Do you know why Karla?" Courtney asked as she raised a brow and stared at Karla with a smirk.

"No Madame Courtney." –Karla stated even if she knew the truth.

"If you tell my parents… I swear I'll tell them who you are… and what you are really. I mean they would want to know anyway. Karla Kennedy, girlfriend of the senator's son. But the dear guy was ashamed to have a girlfriend like you so he kept you out of his family's sight."-Courtney said as she stood up and walked closer to Karla.

"Then the senator found out and saw you but instead of getting rid of you, he gave you money to just move away… Now why is that? Hmm lets see… That's because your mom was a hooker and the senator got her pregnant… That means you were having a relationship with your half brother."

"And while on the streets, who saw you there huh? Who?" –Courtney said as she gently cupped Karla's face.

"I did. I saved you, I fed you, I sent you to school upto high school! I told my parents you wanted to be my personal maid… and at of the age of 14 you looked like you were 20… now you're at the age of 17… and still nobody knew you were missing."

"If even you want to revolt against me, I will tell them and you'll be sent to the some kind of institute where stray teenagers are brought. Then when it's time for you to go home… you'll find no one there… you don't have a family anymore you understand?! Am I clear to you?"- Courtney asked as she tightened her grip on her face, which made Karla look like a fish.

Karla didn't answer, so Courtney got mad even more, and tightened her grip until Karla bit her tongue that made it bleed. Then finally, Karla nodded with a single tear that escaped her eye then down it rolled to her cheek.

"GOOD." –Courtney said as she released her grip and went to the bathroom to wash up.

John and Candy arrived back home. They were laughing again… No wonder they were all-smiles when they are together. John always cracked jokes to make Candy laugh. Candy on the other hand can make John laugh even harder.

When Candy went near the staircase to go up to her room. John was standing at the doorway when he got an idea in his head. He crept up slowly to Candy and tickled her. Candy lost her balance and fell in his arms.

John carried her fireman's style to her room with one hand wrapped securely from her waist to her back so she won't fall. The other hand was used to open the sunflower printed door slowly. Candy was laughing hysterically as she pleaded for John to put her down.

"Cheese! Put me down! Please! Put me down!" –Candy pleaded as her feet drummed John's abs.

"No way." –John stated as he smiled and just sat on the bed with Candy still on his right shoulder.

"Cheese please…"-Candy stated as she tried to get a hold of the covers. She tried to crawl her fingers to get off but to no avail John still wins the battle.

"I will only put you down if you promise me to join me in the WWE… even just for a while." –John asked her.

"Okay… Just put me down and I promise I'll come with you if I get the permission to." –Candy said as John placed her gently on the bed. She raced her breath and caught up with it.

"Now that's the answer that I wanna hear!" –John said as his phone rang.

"Don't you get tired of carrying me? I mean I still weigh a lot… Like maybe a half you!" Candy said as she sat up. John shook his head and answered the phone.

"Hello? John here."

"John. Have you received my message about Lillian?"

"Yeah… We should congratulate her… Or better yet, raise her salary!" –John offered. "Right Vince?"

"Nice try… but no. So I was thinking… I need an announcer for tomorrow; the next 2 house-shows then the next show here… Then the next 2 shows in the next country we're going to."-Vince counted.

"Well I have just the girl." –John said proudly as he smirked at Candy. "But what's the next country?"

"Philippines."

"Cool. That's great! I have your girl right here, in this very room I'm standing with my two feet right now." –John said in a giddy voice.

"Okay bring her here first thing in the morning tomorrow." –Vince said and ended the conversation.

"So?" –Candy asked as she looked at John.

"You'll be working next thing tomorrow… with me as the in-ring announcer. You're going to replace Lillian… " –John said as he sat beside Candy.

"But…"

"No buts… You promised me… You should keep your promise remember?" –John stated and smirked as Candy just smiled, sighed and nodded. _"This is going to be hard."_

(EDITED CHAPTER)

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the update! Wahaha… I'm going to advertise my 3 other stories… So VODKA –also a JohnOC with RandyOC, MickieKenny, MariaShelton, ShaneOC and much more… Next is 5-DAY MARATHON- basically a RandyOC and a JohnOC… one shot only. Lastly the INTELLIGENCE IN THE MIDDLE –A BatistaOc and a bit of JohnOc… it's somewhat a continuation of the one shot just because it is only somewhat connected. But it is not a sequel of 5-Day because in 5-Day Randy and the OC were the main stars… But here it's Dave Bautista and a very interesting OC… So keep reading and reviewing! I'll be just here waiting! Now the awaited part…

REVIEW REPLY-

VERACRUZORTONGAL- this is so not rated M!! This is only rated T!! It's very mild compared to my Rated M fic… So… miss Carissa don't be hurt because I will research about your whole name… I really really have a bad memory! And you know it! I love reading stories but I can't remember the author nor the story of the fic! Yeah I need memory pills!! Can you get me some? Wahahha…

**MERYL- My dear cousin… You know… "WHAT THE PROBLEM IS??" (hehe from bad boys 2) Don't kill me!! Just don't okay?! End of conversation… Need I say more?**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- Thanks for the review! I'm glad I heard from you once again! **

CIAO

**-sweetcandyfun**


	17. Available!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstar (EDITED CHAPTER) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstar. I only wish I did but I can't

A/N: chapter 17 in the house! Okay so this is the chapter where most of the things happen… This or maybe the next chapter, because I haven't thought of an ending yet. So, after reading this if you could drop by my other stories then that would be so great! Drop a review too! Hope you like what I did in this chapter!

Next Morning, Candy was sleeping peacefully under her thick sunflower printed comforters. She was awakened by a good savory smell coming from the kitchen. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. She didn't find John on the rolling bed at her side where she was expecting to see him. So, she got her bathrobe and covered her body. She gently opened the door and walked in the corridor.

She was supposed to look who's cooking downstairs, which she thought that maybe it was Therese, but something else caught her attention. Therese's shoes were not on the guest room's doormat. So she crossed the corridor and gently opened the guest room door.

The smell of fragrant roses greeted her as it always did before. She had a small garden in her backyard, she had roses, sunflowers, the Philippine's national flower Sampaguita, Daisies and other small flowers. She colored her house with different kinds of fresh flowers every week. Roses were Therese's favorite, and so she made sure to put roses in that room of hers fresh as always.

Candy peeked inside but found no Therese. She smiled and shook her head, maybe knowing what had happened to the two, which was somewhat none of her business. Candy finally closed the door and headed downstairs.

Candy walked barefooted, embracing her robe and peeked at the small opening of the kitchen door with a kid's smile. She was maybe hoping to see that Therese was cooking, unexpectedly because she just got home or Candy might wanted to see John there surprising her with his mighty cooking skills, who he claimed he had.

2nd choice was right, John was toasting bread on the frying pan. Candy wanted to giggle, but she didn't want him to notice that she was there. Upon observing what he did, he placed a beaten egg and a scoop of butter over the bread. Then he took it off and placed it on a plate. Then he got the hotdogs from the pack and placed it on the frying pan. He sat on the chair and read the newspaper like he was the master chef.

Later on, he switched off the gas and placed the hotdogs on a separate plate. Candy was just busy looking at him that she didn't notice that the mailman arrived in his bicycle just outside. John heard the tires and walked out the back door to get the mail.

Candy thought of waiting for him to come back, but she suddenly changed her mind and ran upstairs. She took her clothes off and went in the shower. She took a bath and changed to a white baby-tee, a pair of camouflage cargo pants and red chucks.

Candy fixed the bed like she was still inside the covers sleeping, stuffing pillows inside to look real. She sat on her bed and waited for him to go up and look for her then hid at the back of the door after hearing his footsteps walking up the staircase. John opened the door gently and walked to the bed.

"Wake up Princess." –John said while he placed his hand gently on the covers slightly moving her, well—the pillows.

"Come on…" –He said with a smile as he took the covers off.

He was surprised to see pillows but before he could react, Candy jumped on him making both of them fall on the bed. With her on top dominating him.

"You—?" –He was supposed to say, but Candy gave him a soft sweet peck cutting his words.

"Good morning Cheese!" –Candy said as she cupped his face after she kissed him.

"Well a good morning it is." –John said with a smile as he gently kissed her rolling over causing her to be toppled under him. "You look quite excited."

"Well… I woke up because I smelled your… masterpiece downstairs… Then I peeked and saw you there…so I went back up again, showered and dressed up. –Candy said cutting all the unimportant events.

"Aww… you showered already?" –John said sounding disappointed as he pouted.

"Yes… Why? Do you want me to smell like morning glory when I talk to your boss?" –She laughed staring at his bright baby blue eyes.

"I was thinking about something else." –He said as he smirked.

"What?" –Candy asked with a raised brow

"Well… If you have any hard to reach places… I can scrub them for you…" –John said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"AACK! Cheese! You're green and filled with molds!" –Candy said as she giggled and pushed him off her. John lied on her bed beside her as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for?"

"What? Huh?" –John asked as he sat up.

"I'm hungry Cheese…" –Candy pouted.

"WHOOPPIE GOLDBERG! I forgot about that." –John said as he carried her fireman's style out the door.

"There you go again with your 'WHOOPPIE GOLDBERG' and carrying me around like I was a dog." –Candy said as she pulled John's shirt.

"Aww my baby is really hungry huh?" –John said as he went down the stairs still carrying her around.

"If you don't hurry up… I'll eat your ass!" –Candy said laughing as she pinched his buttocks.

"Ouch! You need to be tamed!" –John said as he placed her on the chair and rubbed his butt cheeks.

"Hmm…interesting…" –Candy said as she looked at the food.

"Dig in my faithful Bitch." –John said with a smile as Candy's Jaw dropped wide open and glared at him.

"You call me a Bitch?! I'm hurt." –Candy said as she pouted and crossed her arms like a little spoiled girl.

"I'm sorry… I was just kidding." –John said as he laughed but stopped when he saw Candy crying. "Oh God… Babe don't cry." –He knelt before her and caressed her crying face. "I'm sorry… please stop crying…" Then Candy burst out laughing.

"I got you!" –Candy said as she laughed and wiped her fake tears.

"You can be in Hollywood… you actually made me worry for a second there…" –John said with a smile as he sat across her. They ate and talked about stuff. John took a bath and they went out to talk with Mr. Vince McMahon.

In the Whitehouse, Courtney was in the special safety division of their house where the intelligences were working on the security of the President. She wasn't really allowed to go there, but being spoiled as she is, she could do whatever she wants. Courtney was looking at a screen where she can see the whole residence of Candy Parker. Karla was just standing behind her. Seems to be, they trespassed into the house when Candy took a little nap that one-day they had a barbeque.

"Karla did you just see that? That means Candy will be working in WWE if she gets accepted… I just got the perfect plan to ruin her life!" –Courtney said as Karla just nodded.

"Miss Junkie…"-Courtney called the attention of the woman beside her working with loyalty for the protection of her father, the President.

"That's Jinkie" –She corrected politely.

"Whatever… you don't have the right to correct me. Anyway I want you to take a lot of pictures of John and Candy. Whole body… especially when sleeping." –Courtney said

"Yes ma'am." –Jinkie stated as Courtney laughed a sinister laugh. Maybe a little too rehearsed for my taste.

Meanwhile, John and Candy arrived at the building in Connecticut. They entered as soon as he gave the go-signal. Vince shook hands with both of them and the interview started. All the time, Candy held onto John's hand just to ease her nervousness in talking to Vince. Let's just say that Candy had a high regard and respect for owning a large industry.

"So, what's your name?" –Vince asked Candy

"Candy Parker." –Candy answered.

"Where are you from?"

"The Philippines"

"So why are you here? In Massachusetts?"

"I have been called to heal a sick tarsier…" –Candy answered.

"Tarsier? Can that animal live in this climate? What is your profession? Why do you need to heal an animal? Give me a much more deeper background" –Vince insisted as Candy took a deep breath.

"I'm a graduate Veterinarian from the Philippines. I was asked to heal the Tarsier… I was supposed to go to New York everyday to monitor the Tarsier, but I figured I should take it home with me instead… So I took it home with me… It doesn't really matter now, the Tarsier's all healed up and I'm here to be a replacement for Lillian, but maybe not for long." –Candy said.

"Wait… Why not? I mean this job, if you get accepted, will be a good catch. This job is almost like a drastic change for you, how am I sure you could do it? Did you have any experiences in hosting?"

"Well in my school we were asked to pretend like hosts in game shows… That's all… I'm a really shy person when it comes to that, but I think I can manage this job… After all, it's just for two weeks right?"

"Yes… We'll see, if you get accepted then we will observe, if you qualify as a permanent replacement for Lillian, well, it will be a pleasure. So if I may, I have a question to ask you." –Vince said.

"You may." –Candy said

"How are you related to Mr. Cena here?" –Vince asked looking at their hands, fingers entangled with each other.

"He's my Boyfriend." –Candy smiled and looked at John.

"Is that so? What a surprise…" –Vince said as he stood up. "I would like to talk to John alone for a sec, I'll call you back Ms. Parker." He said as Candy nodded and left the room.

"What is it?" –John asked.

"How long?" –Came the question.

"What do you mean?" –John was confused.

"Don't play games with me Cena. Why didn't you inform us? Why didn't you inform Steph?!" –Vince seethed.

"I don't need to inform anyone if I would like to take part into anything, Vince. I have my own life outside this career." –John said not understanding where Vince was coming from.

"Let me remind you that I am still the chairman of the WWE and—!"

"You don't need to remind me, I know that. How could I forget if you always keep reminding us of that? Vince, my relationship with her has nothing to do with my career." –John explained.

"Sure it does! For a second the creative writing team, headed by my daughter Steph, will make a storyline inclusive of you and a diva, then at the same time, viewers of the show will see you out with this woman!" –Vince stated, now John understand.

"Sometimes, this industry is not what matters most, it's our lives that matters, there's more to life that the WWE." –John said.

"I am not asking you to leave the woman--!"

"The woman has a name!"

"Ms. Parker then. This industry needs her for 2 weeks. In the span of two weeks people will see her, then what she'll just disappear? What will the viewers think? That we're getting an amateur just to fill up a blank spot?!" –Vince said

"I told you, it took me more than charm to force her to work her as a replacement. You don't know her, you don't know what she's been through so that last thing she needs is someone who wants her to work but judges her at the same time." –John said getting furious little by little.

"John you keep an eye on her. Watch your actions in everywhere you go. Eyes are watching you don't even know It." –Vince finally said.

"Bottom line, Vince, are you gonna hire her or not? You're wasting time." –John said as he stood up.

"Call her in." Vince submitted, the champ was just too good to be true, he beats the chairman without a sweat.

Candy came back into the room with a smile plastered on her face. John held her by the waist and kept a eye on Vince's moves. That was it, John just got out of his playboy shell. He chose girl over career, Candy surely has got to be one great catch.

"So if I may, I want to ask you a final question before I congratulate you in your new job."-Vince said.

"Sure."

"Is two weeks good enough for you?" –Vince asked with a smile.

"Of course." –Candy replied.

"Alright! So Ms. Candy Parker welcome to the WWE." –Vince said as he extended his hand for a congratulating shake. Candy gladly took it with a bright smile. Vince shook John's hand too as he handed him the script for tonight's final show in Massachusetts.

They went out together as Candy gave John a kiss. He pushed her near the wall and cupped her face as the kiss went out to be longer than expected. Soon enough, Vince's reminders and words flew out, John didn't mind them, all he knew, whether the people like it or not, the girl is his. What they didn't notice was Randy standing in front of them.

"EHEM." –Randy cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?"-Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm getting my script for tonight. I'm battling you idiot." –Randy said as he smirked. "You two? What are you doing here?"

"We're uh—I—I applied, I mean I got the job." –Candy said while she gently removed her hands off John's neck.

"Congratulations Candy! I can see you two are quite happy but you two must just… GET A ROOM!" –Randy said as he laughed. He went over to Candy and gave her a kiss on her hand before leaving.

"Hmm… Charming." –Candy said as she smiled. "I wonder what happened with Courtney and Randy last night." –She giggled.

"My girl's having dirty thoughts… tsk." –John said as he laughed and both of them walked away.

John was preparing for his match by drinking different water bottles on the tables in the canteen. Candy was reviewing the book filled with names of the superstars inside John's locker room. Later on, John reentered the room seeing his girlfriend sitting with crossed legs on his sofa.

"Still having a hard time memorizing names?" –John asked while looking at her crossed legs. _"Yummy."_

"Yeah… but I can manage… Trish Stratus wants to talk to me though… She wants to ask me something." –Candy said as she switched her legs.

"Okay… Then why are you still here?" –John asked as he sat beside Candy.

"Yeah…" –Candy said as she stood up and closed the book. "Why are you looking at my legs? They're not even exposed." –Candy laughed.

"Yes they are." –John said

"No they're not." –Candy said confused.

"In my mind they are." –John said with a smirk.

"Watch it." –Candy said and kissed him before she left, but before she can go out the door John slapped her ass.

"Bouncy." –He laughed to heart's felt.

"Great… You're drunk already." –Candy said as she rolled her eyes playfully before heading to Trish's locker room.

Candy knocked 3 times before entering Trish's locker room. Upon entering she was surprised to see almost all of the Divas in that locker room. They all squealed and pulled her to sit on the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"I'm so glad you came! I thought you were going to ditch me!" –Trish said

"I wouldn't do that… It's just I was having a hard time memorizing names and I was waiting for John to go back to the locker room…" –Candy explained while the Divas listened.

"Oh my gosh! Mickie you were so right! I can't believe it!" –Torrie said.

"I told you I was so right." –Mickie said

"Right about what?" –Candy asked while the Divas were checking her outfit.

"That John already settled down." –Michelle stated.

"What—But-?!"

"Don't deny it Candykins… Now you should be wearing something else if you're going to go out and announce our beautiful names!" –Trish said as she snapped her fingers. The other Divas brought out the outfit for Candy. Now in Trish's hands are the off shoulder black and white horizontally striped shirt, a mini-jean skirt with the 'torn-ragged' effect and a pair of good looking silver heels. Just the look she needs to replace the fashion icon, Lillian.

"Oh dear…But I don't wear those kinds of clothes. Plus I don't think John would like to see me wearing that." –Candy said as she examined the stuff that Trish was holding.

"Oh please… Take it from us… He'll love it." –Mickie said.

"Yeah, I mean he goes to strip clubs and enjoys Divas… why wouldn't he want to see his wife wear something daring?" –Maria said as the Divas glared at her. "What?"

"Maria that wasn't appropriate."- Michelle said.

"Wait… wait… I need to make it clear… I am not his wife." –Candy said as she looked at the Divas. _"He enjoys strip clubs? I didn't know that… why didn't he tell me?"_

"What?!" –The girls exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Mickie you were so wrong!" –Torrie said as Mickie glared at her.

"Then what are you to him?" –Trish asked.

"John's my boyfriend." –Candy answered sheepishly.

"Ohh…" –The divas replied.

"See… I was partially right." –Mickie bragged.

"Well then, you better wear this because you need to create a little spice in your relationship." –Trish said and winked. Candy sighed and finally agreed to wear it. It was really not bad actually it looked amazing on her! Mickie pulled her ponytail and let her shiny brunette hair flow freely. Then while doing her make-up, the Divas got so curious and started asking her questions.

"So Candy… how is John as a boyfriend?"

"Uhm—He's sweet and cheesy… He's kind and he's powerful." –Candy said as she remembered him always carrying her, but that's not what the Divas had in mind when they giggled.

"So is he a good kisser?" –Maria asked

"Uh—I guess so…" –Candy replied as the Divas squealed in delight

"And is he any good in bed?" –Michelle asked as the Divas elbowed her but laughed.

"I don't know."

"WHOOPZ… bad answer Candy." –Trish said.

"I don't know means no…" –Mickie said.

"Well no—"

"See? I'm right again." –Mickie bragged.

"No… That means I really don't know." –Candy said as whispered her next sentenced. "I'm a virgin and he respects that."

"WOAH!"- The divas exclaimed after doing her make-up.

"That can't be John Cena you're dating!" –Maria said

"I told you he was sweet…" –Candy said

"Wait. What country are you from again?" –Michelle asked.

"Philippines." –Candy answered.

"Women in the Philippines are the conservative type… they save themselves at least after marriage."-Michelle said in the teacher voice.

"Right." –Candy said as she hopped of the chair "By the way girls, thank you so much… For pimping me!" –Candy smiled

"No problem girl!" –The Divas said before Candy exited and made her way to the arena. Accidentally, John opened the door when Candy passed by.

"Excuse me, have you seen Candy? Candy Parker?" –John asked.

"Well I have." –Candy replied and faced John to let him have a better look.

"Candy… What did you—what did they do to you?" –John said as he placed his hands on Candy's waist.

"You like? I'm quite comfortable with it. I'm surprised." –Candy said

"That makes two of us." –John said as he kissed her lightly.

"Take care out there…I don't want you to get hurt." –Candy said as John nodded before she finally went to the Arena.

"Welcome To WWE Monday night RAW!" –Candy boomed to the audience as they cheered. So the theme song of raw started as the video played on the huge LCD screen. After the video Candy climbed up the apron and held the microphone on her lips.

"Tonight's first match is a qualification match for the number one contender for the WWE tag team Championship belts. First off, the world's greatest tag team, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin!" –Candy said through the microphone with a bright smile on her face. The two men walked down the ramp to the ring with their background theme booming through the arena.

"And the opponent, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch!" –Candy said as the men went down the ramp and in the ring. Candy slid off the apron and sat on her chair as the referee signaled for the bell.

So it went on to the Main Event of the night where John Cena battles Randy Orton for a shot for the WWE Championship belt. The on-going rivalry between these two men will end tonight with the interference of the Great Khali stealing the belt from the announcer's table.

"Tonight's Main Event is a non-title match for a shot next week on the WWE Championship belt. First to enter the ring, from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing 240 pounds, the WWE Champion John Cena!"-Candy boomed through the microphone with a smile.

_King: Looks like our new announcer is very happy to see John Cena._

_JR: you're right King, I have been watching her for a while and she looks like she's really looking forward to this match._

_King: Boy, I hope she'll be looking forward to see me backstage!_

_JR: you can dream high King._

John went on his routine before entering the ring and winking at Candy discreetly. The fans cheered for their hometown champion and showed off their signboards.

"And the opponent, from St Louis, Missouri, weighing 225 pounds, Randy Orton!" –Candy said as Randy went out the curtain in his usual smirk. He went in, Candy slid out and the match started at the sound of the bell.

Meanwhile, Courtney was rejoicing holding her cell phone at one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Karla was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room feeding Tracy. While Courtney was in cloud nine looking at the screen of her phone. She finalized everything and read what was written on the paper out loud.

"Oh Karla… I can't be even much more smarter! You listen to me…"-Courtney said as she cleared her throat before reading the piece of paper.

"Mr. Ken Parker and Mrs. Cherry Parker. 71-B, Polka St. Quezon City Metro Manila. +639178888888 and +639179999999" –Courtney exclaimed and laughed.

What was that all about? We just have to wait and see.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: Okay so this is the end of the long chapter 17!! Hope you enjoyed it! Hmm… I wonder what Courtney's up to… But I want to know if you enjoyed what Trish did to Candy! I miss her so much… I wish she'll go back… Anyway read and review and if you still have time, read and review my 3 other stories.**

**VODKA- John Cena fic and some Randy Orton with pairings (now in chapter 18)**

**INTELLIGENCE IN THE MIDDLE- Batista fic with pairing… and little John Cena pairing (now in chapter 3)**

**5-DAY MARATHON- Randy Orton fic with pairing… some John Cena (one shot)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

MERYL- Okay so my dear shobe… why does other superstars pop out in your reviews for me?? Wahaha anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW, I'm working on a funny fic just like you told me to… The old one I told you is gone… I changed it completely… And It's quite funny… Since I'm telling the life story of John Cena since he was still a kid… Problem is, when I made the story my computer hanged and I wasn't able to save it… I just hope Microsoft word could recover much when I'll be able to open the damn computer… oh well.

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR-Thanks for the amazing review!! I'm glad you found it cute! I hope you liked this one too! I would like to hear more from you… Since I've been really looking up to you for a long time now. Anyway, thanks again and wish you enjoyed.**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	18. Tell me, what's the real deal?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars. I wish I didn't but I can't. If Vince McMahon is reading this right now, hear me out… "DON'T SUE ME!!" that's all Mister… (smilesmile)

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time… I'm so sorry… It's just that I'm so pressured in school and all but I never got this story off my mind. And another thing is, I'm losing my readers… I wish I had more readers then it'll make me more excited to update. But if I only receive like 2-3 reviews… or sometimes I only receive one… Have you got any idea how that makes me feel? Oh well… Just leave a review… I don't care if it's just one word. Okay? Okay. So cut all the drama and here's chapter 18!!

"Uh… Madame Courtney, what are you going to do with the numbers of Ms. Candy's parents?" –Karla asked worriedly.

"You imbecile, how can you be that stupid? Of course, I'll be sending illicit pictures to them. Knowing the country where Candy's from, almost all of them are conservative. So, I'm sure her parents will just explode with rage and John… Oh, He'll be mine." –Courtney rambled to herself. Karla on the other hand, looked hurt.

"How about Mr. Randy Orton? What will happen to him?" –Karla asked worrying about the man he once knew and maybe loved.

"Randy will just have to find another girl. John and I were meant to be, and nothing can change that." –Courtney said twirling around until she has fallen on her huge bed.

Back with RAW, John was in a sleeper hold as Randy was tightening his grip on his head. Candy sat there looking onto what was happening. During some part of the match, she was afraid if John was really getting hurt or it's part of the entertainment. Then moments later, the Great Khali walked out of the curtains and he just went straight to the side and to the announcer table.

Meanwhile, John countered Randy with a mind-boggling side slam as he looked to Great Khali picking up his Championship belt. John was shouting at him "Hey! Hey! What are you—?!" He tried to get Great Khali's attention, but it seems like he didn't hear a thing.

Candy sat there looking at Great Khali's stupidity as he just stared at the Gold, picked it up and brought it with him just like that. It was just like stealing candy from a baby. He slid out of the ring and followed Great Khali, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and accidentally hit John on the head making him unconscious on the floor as the referee asked to ring the bell for a disqualification.

Great Khali just continued on walking with the belt to backstage. EMT's rushed out helping the champ to a stretcher while the people in the arena, one by one exited marking the end of the night's show. Candy stood up and looked at John who was lying there still with eyes closed. She started to worry as Randy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Candy… you alright?" –Randy asked her staring at her now pale face.

"Uh—Can you please enlighten me on what's going on?" –Candy said to Randy as they walked pass the curtains.

"Don't worry about him… Look, one more second and he's up and about." –Randy said as both of them stared at the stretcher. Only a few milliseconds later John literally jumped out of the stretcher and took his belt from the table nearby. He walked towards them and gave Candy a kiss on the forehead.

"How you feeling?" –John asked Candy

"Alright… You made me a bit worried though." –Candy said as she looked at Randy. "Randy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm absolutely fine, just a little sting near my spinal cord. I had a wrong fall." –Randy said and flexed his sides while holding the aching part. Candy became concerned and gently rubbed it.

"I don't know how you two cope up with wrestling… It's like making your heavenly formed bodies suffer every single week." –Candy said as she was still rubbing Randy's back.

"Babygirl… Aren't you going to ask me if I was hurt?" –John pouted while they walked in the corridor.

"Are you?" –Candy asked concerned too.

"Yes." –John pouted as Randy laughed.

"I was right, your girlfriend just found me much more charming that you." –Randy said while laughing.

"Hey!" –Candy said and stopped rubbing his aching part. "I never said anything about that."

"Well your actions show it. Actions do speak louder than words you know." –Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just making sure you're okay… and as for John, if he's hurt… I'll make sure he's okay later… I need to give my boyfriend special treatment you know." –Candy said and smirked. "And… as for finding you charming… I actually find you arrogant with much pride when I first saw you in TV." –Candy laughed as John laughed with a choke.

"You okay?" –Candy asked shifting her attention to John.

"Eh-That was nothing… An occasional cough." –John said as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"I better leave you two alone now, I must get ready… I'll be meeting up with Courtney tonight. Candy thanks for the much care." –Randy said as he left a kiss on her cheek.

The new couple went in John's locker room as he went in for a shower. Candy was going over John's stuff when she found a weird note from a Diva.

'Hey John, when are you getting married huh? You are getting old and I haven't been seeing you with a girlfriend for so long… When are you going to settle down hun? Anyway, I just want to greet a happy birthday… And stop with the pimping already! XOXO-Trish'

The letter was dated April 23, last year. Candy laughed after reading the letter. Then suddenly, John was calling her so she dropped the letter back to the bag and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cheese you called me?" She asked as she slowly opened the door. Inside she saw John behind the foggy glass curtain with soap on his eyes.

"Can you get me a towel in my bag? I forgot to get It." –John said while scrubbing his head.

"Okay." –Candy said with a giggle. Candy went over to his bag and got the towel. She went back inside and placed it near the sink. "Cheese, I placed it here near the sink okay?"

"Yeah thanks baby." –John said as the water started running again. Candy went out and fixed his stuff in his bag. John wasn't the usual type of guy who had his thinks all messed up. You might say he's obsessive compulsive but an OC person wouldn't really drink on an unknown bottle of water. He just wants to keep his things neat.

Candy just arranged them a bit and brought out one of his tees and a pair of jean shorts. Then she remembered to pull out a pair of boxers too. She fixed it on top of his bag and went over to hers to prepare her stuff so they can go. Truth to the matter is, she is really starting to get hungry and not to mention really thirsty from all the announcing she did.

John emerged from the bathroom door with the towel wrapped below his pelvic bone. He went over to his bag and saw the clothes that Candy prepared for him.

"You did this babygirl?" –John asked Candy.

"Of course." –Candy smiled sitting crossed legged on the couch. "Now come on hurry up, I'm hungry… you better feed me or I'll riot."

"Yes ma'am." –John joked with a playful salute and changed quickly.

After that they went out and ate at a cheap restaurant. Not that John Cena couldn't afford in a fancy restaurant… They just want to relax for a change. After that and a few autograph signings, they went home. Candy was looking for Therese in the house but all she got was a note placed between a magnet and the refrigerator.

'Candy, I'm somewhere over the rainbow… I have read a weird text message in Matt's phone this afternoon so I'm out looking after him. I just want to know what he's up to. I'll be home later, don't worry. You and John enjoy yourselves… Don't wait for me and be sure to lock your door if you want some privacy. We'll talk tomorrow. Love lots! –Therese'

Candy folded the paper and placed it over her worktable. Then she went over to John and asked him to come up in her room. She changed into cool pajamas and watched some movies until Candy was feeling drowsy.

"I want to ask you a question" –John said to Candy while rubbing his hand on her smooth brunette hair.

"Shoot." –Candy smiled and looked up to John.

"Are you…? Do you… Have—I mean, Do you think Randy's better than me?" –John choked as he stared into her deep beautiful eyes searching for her true answer.

"John this is about what he said earlier isn't it?" –Candy said getting serious.

"Just answer the question." –John insisted.

"Cheese, of course not… You are better than any man on this planet. And most of all, you are mine… It may sound greedy but you, all of you every single bone in your body and hair on your head is all mine." –Candy said as she flicked his nose.

"Okay." –John answered with a smile

"I can tell you are not okay… You're jealous of Randy… How could you be?!" –Candy said.

"I'm not... It's just that…--"

"You can't lie to me John… I can see it through your eyes." –Candy said.

"_Okay John get a grip… Remember what Therese told you? Never lie to her… or this is it…"-He thought._ "Okay maybe I'm jealous a little bit." –John said as he looked at Candy's reaction.

"A little bit? Are you sure?" –Candy asked and raised a brow.

"Maybe more than a little bit." –John said.

"Cheese… You don't need to be jealous… Do you want me to prove to you why?" –Candy asked with a smirk her hands moving around his body. John's eyes just widened with utter surprise. "Does your body still hurt baby?" –Candy asked sweetly as she gently let her fingers run through his chest.

"Quite." –John replied not removing his gaze from her.

"Okay… Lose the shirt." –Candy said as she tugged on it.

"What?" –John asked as Candy raised a brow and removed his shirt for him. "Candy, are you sure? Baby, what are you doing?"

"Don't be too noisy… Just watch me." –Candy said as she made him lie on his chest.

Candy slowly rode on his back and pressed his back smoothly. Candy pressed the pressure points expertly as John was just having an awesome time.

"Are you feeling better now Cheese?" Candy whispered in his ear.

"Way better…" –John sighed. Candy pressed his stiff muscles relaxing them with much strength on her fingertip. John was experiencing total serenity, not only that, but he was moaning at every touch.

"I can say by the way you're acting, you haven't received a massage from a woman in a long time…" –Candy remarked as she giggled.

"Maybe… Or maybe I was just waiting for you to be my private masseur." –John said as he relaxed his head on the pillow.

"What?" –Candy said as she stopped pressing on his back. John turned about and placed Candy sitting on his middle torso facing him. "So?"

"Babygirl… I was only joking…" –John said with an irresistible smile.

John rubbed Candy's hips then gave her the "come-here" finger. Candy sighed and smiled then leaned over to John kissing him tenderly. John cupped her face and kissed her deeper. Turning into one heated make out session.

Meanwhile, at Whitehouse, Courtney saw everything and became so irritated that she was stomping instead of walking inside her room. She ordered little miss Jinkie to take a lot of pictures of them on top of each other. She went back to her room and screamed on the top of her lungs. Of course nobody but Karla and the tarsier heard her because her room was covered with fiberglass. Then the phone rang. Karla picked it up for Courtney.

"Hello, Courtney McKinley's room, number CMNLC9 speaking, who's on the line?" –Karla asked politely after saying her ID number.

"May I speak with Courtney, it's Randy." –Randy said. _"That voice sounds familiar."_

"For a moment please." –Karla said and placed the phone on hold. "Madame, It's Mr. Randy Orton."

"Tell him I'm sort of busy right now and ask him what he wants." –Courtney said as she plopped on her bed still thinking on ways how to destroy Candy's life. "I must, I must, I must destroy her!! Argh."

"Mr. Orton, Madame Courtney can't come to the phone right now, do you wish to leave a message?" –Karla said not sounding as a secretary anymore but as an answering machine.

"Karla can you just ask her if she still wants me to come over?" –Randy said.

"For a moment." –Karla placed him again on hold. "Madame, Mr. Orton asks if you wish for him to come over."

"Uhh… Let him do whatever he wants." –Courtney said as she lied down not minding that Randy's really concerned about her.

"Mr. Orton, Madame said to do whatever you wish. Now, Are there anymore messages you want to leave to me?" –Karla asked

"Let her know I'll be coming over." –Randy stated and the phone call ended.

"Ugh. What did he say?" –Courtney asked Karla

"He's going here." –Karla stated.

"Why can't he just get a grip?!" –Courtney screamed. She walked around her room again and spotted the Tarsier. "I still can't believe that thing is still fucking alive."

"It's an animal." –Karla said pithily.

"Who gave you the right to correct me?!" –Courtney exclaimed. She went back to her bed and lied down. "When he comes, meet him in the lobby. Tell him I'm sick and I wish not to talk to anyone, understand?"

"Yes Madame." –Karla said and fixed the stuff before preparing the thermos of hot coco on top of Courtney's side table. Karla closed the lights and sang Courtney's favorite song. She wasn't supposed to stop until Courtney told her to or when Courtney's already sleeping soundly.

"Stop. Change the song into something revengeful… I'll like that." –Courtney said as she closed her eyes. She was filthy rich but a spoiled brat too. She had all the CD's she wants. She has all kinds of music equipment, but with that she still chooses to let poor Karla sing her to sleep. Karla then sung the song until she heard a soft whimper. There she took her small pouch and went out. An hour later one of the bodyguards walked through the hallway.

"Karla, There's a visitor for Madame Courtney." –The bodyguard said.

"I know… Can you ask if Randy Orton is his name? If he is that one, let him enter to the lobby only." –Karla said and went to the kitchen to ask the other maids to prepare something to drink for him. After that, she met with Randy in the lobby.

"Good Evening."-Karla greeted with a smile.

"Hey." –Randy responded

"Have a seat." –Karla said as she sat across Randy then his drink arrived. "Madame Courtney is experiencing a little fever tonight so she slept early. Her sincere apology is given. Sorry for the trouble." –Karla said looking at Randy.

"Oh." –Randy said a bit taken aback. "Can you please tell me what's really happening? I just can feel that she's avoiding me all the time. Tell me the truth Karla."

"I do not know what you are talking about Mr. Orton, I am telling you everything that Madame Courtney's telling me to tell you." –Karla said starting to worry, somehow he knew what she was thinking, and there's only one man who could do that and that man is from her past.

"Don't fill me with that crap. You showed yourself as a highly office secretary girl but now I see that you're her personal assistant. Who are you really? Are you working double jobs or what?" –Randy asked growing a little impatient.

"I am not here to chat Mr. Orton, I have many things to do." –Karla stood up but Randy caught her by the hand.

"You are hiding something Karla, I can see it hidden deep into your eyes. You could always tell me what it is. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" –Randy said suddenly realizing it was none of his business to barge into the life of this woman, he didn't know her, or so he thinks.

"Randy I'm through with being polite. If you wouldn't release me now, I would kick you up straight to your groin and charge you of assault, you are in the premises of the White House, and many hidden cameras are surrounding us. So if you do not want to get into trouble get your fucking hands off me. Is that clear?" –Karla whispered with a fake smile to not make them suspicious.

Randy just released her arm and placed on his shades before going out of the double doors of the White House.

Karla walked to her quarters and locked the door. She fell on her ass and held her knees close to her while leaning on the locked door. She started to cry. "Why can he see it? I never said anything… If Courtney would find out what happened, I'm sure to be doomed. He can't know… he shouldn't I would end up in the streets. I'm falling for Randy Orton all over again! That same Randy Orton, who is head over heels with my spoiled brat master. I don't have much choice. Why has God forsaken me this way?

**(EDITED CHAPTER**)

**A/N: so… how is my chapter 18?? I hope you all enjoyed that! Now excuse me, it's already 1:30am and I finished this update just to give you something to read. I made it good so if you want to repay my hard work just click on the little button and give me a review. Even a single word review and I would be so happy**. **So now, with the review reply.**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- you're so soup?? Okay, so what's confusing with the previous chapter and I'll clear it up for you. RKO Princess can be with Randy but… you must agree to be Karla right there… So yeah I gave you a hint on what will happen. So keep reading and you'll know what I'm up to. Thanks for the awesome review and come again! Wahahha … I sound like a fast food girl… **

**LIN-LYNN35- you told me you were going to give me a review but you didn't submit it in ff… instead you submitted it to me? It's your fault why I only received 2 reviews instead of 3… Oh well… You have to do review this time… okay?**

**SHADOWVIXEN-Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you enjoyed this one as much or maybe more than you enjoyed the last chapter! Perk me up! Hahah…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	19. Back to home base

DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do? One word, NOTHING.**

**A/N: So if you're okay with the last chapter how about lets place more drama in this one right?? So go on and read… I'll be waiting for the review!  
**

She did what she had to do. For lots of years now, when she got frustrated with herself she'd get the old Swiss knife she found under the ancient vase in the basement a year ago and slit her risk. Then she'll feel nauseous and sleep for a while.

Next morning, Karla woke up a little dizzy. She stood up from the floor and saw all the dried blood. She felt her stomach hurling so she hurried to the bathroom and let it all out. She fixed herself and washed her hands, placed a towel and tied it firmly on her risk. She then got a mop and mopped the floor till no stains were left.

She went outside to the laundry area and breathed the cool breeze of dawn. Karla gently washed the mop with her fingers so that no traces would be left of what she'd done to herself last night. She was still enjoying the simplicity and calmness of nature but Lucy; the cook came running to her.

"Karla! Karla!" –Lucy called.

"Lucy what's wrong?" –Karla asked her.

"Oh my, Karla you did it again?" –Lucy asked holding her towel-covered hand

"Don't mind me Lucy I'm okay. What's wrong Lucy?" –Karla asked

"Madame Courtney's calling you." –Lucy said.

"I'll be right there." –Karla said as her smile turned into a frown. She started walking away

"Karla wait." –Lucy halted Karla by gripping on her arm. "Be careful, she's in a bad mood."

"I will…" –Karla said and forced a smile as Lucy let her go and she walked up to Courtney's room.

Karla knocked 3 times before entering Courtney's room. She found her sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Karla came closer and made her presence seen by Courtney.

"You called for me?" –Karla asked.

"Yes I did. Sit." –Courtney said as Karla sat on the chair on the corner. "What happened last night? With Randy?"

"He came Madame. But I told him you were sick so he went home." –Karla said calmly remembering Randy's words to her. _"You are hiding something Karla, I can see it hidden deep into your eyes. You could always tell me what it is. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"-She clinched at the thought_

"He didn't say anything to you?" –Courtney asked.

"No, I'm afraid—"

"You better be telling the truth Karla… You know the consequences of your actions… One wrong move and I'll—" –Courtney was interrupted by her dad entering her room. "Daddy!" –She ran and hugged him.

"And how was my princess' sleep?" –Mr. McKinley asked

"Perfect Daddy… always perfect." –Courtney said in the most sweetest voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." –He replied as he hugged his daughter. "I know it's supposed to be a family day, but I can't take you and your mom out today. I have a meeting with the congress, so why don't you just spend the day today with your friends? I'll make it up tomorrow I promise."

"But Daddy…"

"Daddy's going to work for the country princess… tell me what you want and I'll just give it to you okay?" –Mr. McKinley said with a smile.

"Daddy, my friend is inviting me to go to the Philippines… He wants me to watch his show there… Can I please go? Please Daddy?" –Courtney pleaded.

"Of course anything for my little girl… But tell me, what is it about? What show? And who is this friend of yours? Is she a daughter of the President of the Philippines?" Mr. McKinley was always about politics; it never slipped off his mind.

"Well Daddy, my friend is a wrestler and he's not a daughter nor the son of the president, it's just that he has a show there and he wants me to grace the show with my presence."

"Okay then, take 15 of our bodyguards and Karla with you okay? Use the private plane. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight?" –Courtney said with hopeful eyes to get the approval of her loving father.

"So soon? Okay… remember, we love you honey." –Mr. McKinley said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Yes!" –Courtney whispered. "Karla, pack my things in the Louie Vuitton and prepare as well."

"Yes Madame." –Karla answered as she went out of the room. Courtney picked the cordless phone, flipped her notepad and dialed the digits.

"Hello?" –Courtney said.

"Courtney… How are you feeling?" –Randy asked her.

"I'm a little bit better… Karla told me you went here yesterday, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you and don't tell her I told you, but she didn't tell me that time you were here last night." –Courtney said.

"Why would she do that?" –Randy asked a little bit bothered.

"I don't really know… But tell you what, since I owe you big time for last night… Why don't I make it up to you huh?" –Courtney said seductively.

"Okay, what are you planning?" –Randy asked

"Well… I was thinking, you're next destination is in the Philippines right?" –Courtney asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Oh my, that's great… I want you to tell your boss that you won't be coming with them on the same plane. Then go here tonight." –Courtney said.

"What? I can't do that." –Randy said

"Do it for me Randy… I swear… It's for a good cause and you won't miss your show in the Philippines… Please!!" –Courtney pleaded

"Courtney—I, well… okay just promise me I'll not be missing that show okay?" –Randy said.

"Yes of course… I love you Randy." –Courtney said.

"What did you say?"-Randy asked.

"I said I love you Randy… And I can't wait to meet you tonight." –Courtney said

"Well I love you too babe." –Randy said "6:30?"

"6:30."

Meanwhile, Candy woke up within John's massive arms. She opened her eyes seeing John still sleeping like a baby without his shirt on. Then she heard footsteps walking closer to her door and then it opened, revealing Therese standing there with wide eyes.

"Candy!" –Therese exclaimed, Candy placed her finger on her lips saying that Therese should just keep quiet for a moment. Candy stood up and covered John's body with the covers and then went outside.

"Candy, how many times have you slept with him, and better tell me the truth, did he wear protection? Are you already pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" –Therese bombarded her with questions.

"Therese, calm down… We didn't sleep together, well… yeah we did but we didn't do anything… " –Candy said trying to calm Candy down.

"Okay… you know it's not wrong, but if your parents find out…" She paused for a while and then widened her eyes then slid her finger to her neck. "YOU'RE fucking D-E-A-D dead."

"I know that, and I don't have plans on doing whatsoever to him okay? He's a kind man… he wouldn't force anything, I just know It." –Candy said confidently.

"Yes of course, now will I let anyone who doesn't pass my approval if he ain't worth your shit?" –Therese said smartly.

"Of course not." –Candy said and smiled. "By the way, I'm heading back to the Philippines tonight… are you going to come with me or your going to stay here?"

"Well…"

"Okay never mind, I know your answer… Just don't litter too much and keep things in order. I'll be back I just need to show up for the show okay?"

"Thank you Candy…" –Therese said and hugged Candy. Then Candy felt something hard on her back.

"Therese, are you holding something hard?" –Candy asked.

"Well no." –Therese said as she held out her hands.

"Oh my god…" –Candy said in amazement as she fixed her eyes on Therese's ring finger.

"What?" –Therese asked and looked at Candy's face then realized what she saw. "Oh… Candy, Matt proposed to me last night."

"I KNEW IT!! YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE!!" –Candy screamed and hugged Therese ever so tightly. "I'm so happy for you!!" Then her door opened revealing John with wide opened eyes like dinner plates.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" –John asked with worry.

"Oh Cheese… there's no fire… I'm sorry I woke you up baby." –Candy said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Then what's with all the screaming?" –John asked scratching his head while looking at Therese whose smile is now ear to ear.

"Well… someone's getting married!" –Candy said with the obvious excitement in her voice.

"Us? But I never—"

"John. That someone's me…" –Therese said as she shook her head of his stupidity.

"Oh." –John said as he smiled. "Congratulations…" Then he paused and inhaled it all in. "My brother's getting married?! What the fuck? Why didn't he tell me beforehand?"

"I don't know, you ask him." –Therese said as she giggled a bit.

"Loving you… Is easy 'cause you are wonderful…" –Candy sang while she was teasing Therese with her eyes.

"Hey stop it…" –Therese said

"I wanna have your babies, it's serious but it's crazy…" –Candy sang another song while she twirled to go inside her room. Therese followed her and smacked her in the nape. "OW! Cheese! Someone's harassing me!"

"Candykins in such a young age you should clear your minds of those thoughts!" –Therese said while smacking her endlessly.

"I'm not that young… I might look innocent but I'm not." –Candy said with a smirk.

"Hey! hey… Stop that… that would be enough." –John said and removed the harassed lady away from the pursuit of smacking.

"Daddy… look at Therese-y… she's bad… and made me have a boo-boo." –Candy said in a baby voice and tucked her face on his chest.

"Hey Babygirl… when I call you baby… that doesn't mean literally…" –John said while caressing her hair. Candy faked crying and tears. She then ran to her bathroom.

"Bad Daddy! Bad!" –She screamed.

"Oh Candy shut up… the neighbors would hear you." –Therese said jokingly. "Anyway, come out here… I have a serious question." Then Candy gently emerged from the bathroom and she sat on the bed. She patted the space beside her and John sat there, then she laid her head on his shoulder while she waited for Therese's question.

"Okay… Anyway, I want to know. John, what are you doing in Candy's room? And I mean sleeping in her bed. I saw everything before Candy even woke up so better tell me the truth or I'll kick both of you." –Therese said as she folded her arms standing in front of them.

There was complete silence as the two just looked at each other.

"Well? Isn't anybody going to tell me something?" –Therese said.

"You two are so not—!" Then someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes interrupting Therese as she spoke.

"Is my fiancé having a good morning?" –Matt asked as he removed his hands on his fiancé's eyes. He gave her 3 newly picked flowers from the garden at Mrs. Cena's own greens.

"Certainly…" –Therese said as she focused on the two people sitting on the bed. "So?"

"Therese… I didn't do anything to her… I swear!" –John said as he raised his both hands up.

"Yeah… neither did I… I'm a good girl." –Candy said and smiled a huge big pathetic grin.

"Nah—I don't believe you two." –Therese and Matt said in unison. Candy laughed.

"Tsk… Tsk John… What did you do to Candy? She seems like she became a little bit nuts of what you did to her last night." –Matt said with a choked laugh.

"I didn't do anything to her! If someone's supposed to be crazy, it should be me… She drove me wild last night!" –John said. Then Candy smacked him in the arms.

"What the hell? Why do you put the blame on me? It was partly your fault too!" –Candy said.

"Oh dear… Candy! If your parents find out… Oh my…" –Therese was stating and she looked like she was about to faint.

"John it takes two to tango you know…" –Matt said as he laughed… "But Therese, we just can't cry about spilled milk… what's done is done."

"Tango?" –John asked

"Why are you using all kinds of idioms?" –Candy asked not minding what Therese just said.

"Candy… your parents must think I'm some kind of bad influence to you… I'm such a bad best friend… bringing you to this situation. I just hope that John… you did wear protection." –Therese said until she remembered… "Oh shit! I think I'm just growing old!"

"HUH?!" –The three said all together.

"Candy! You already told me that you two didn't do anything last night! Why am I this forgetful…" –Therese sighed and stared blankly at them.

"Okay… Therese baby… I think you're a bit stressed…" –Matt said and draped an arm on her shoulder.

"Therese to clear things up AGAIN… We didn't do anything… I just relaxed his muscles because he had a tough night okay?" –Candy said as she laughed and John just looked at Therese.

"Man… You must be THAT excited about this engagement thing huh?"- John commented.

"Is it that obvious?" –Therese exasperated.

"You must be hungry… Oh yeah right. Therese I did mention that I'm going back to the Philippines for RAW but don't worry Matt I'll leave her to your loving hands… So as a somewhat farewell party why don't we go out and eat some waffles?" –Candy offered as the 3 nodded.

Time sure can run fast when you're having fun… John and Candy packed their things for their flight later. Candy informed her parents that she'll be coming home but she might be going to fly again if her job's not over yet. John received a call from Randy saying that he won't be joining them in the plane and he'll just be meeting them in the Philippines.

A few hours later, the two were on the plane together with the other WWE superstars and Divas that were actually staring at them the whole time. They were not like a grown-up couple but more of a teenage couple who likes to cuddle and joke around. The Divas just like gossiping, only good stuff, about them.

When they arrived, they immediately checked in to their rooms. Candy told John that she would want to sleep first before going to her house. John happily obliged and let her sleep. While he, he was used to these changes in time so if this happened he would just push his bed time for one day and everything will be right on track.

Meanwhile, Courtney was waiting for Randy to pick her up. Karla was counting all the Louie Vuitton bags that were going to be brought on the private plane. She checked all the stuff that Courtney was going to bring. After checking all of these she took her own suitcase and added the luggage to the carrier. The bodyguards took the carrier away and placed the entire collection of luggage in the trunk of the black SUV.

Later on, Randy arrived using the complementary limousine of the hotel. He pulled his suitcase out of the limousine and entered the palace. He was wearing shades so after entering and nearing Courtney where she was waiting for him, he took them off and placed his usual smirk on his face while the wind blew against him. His long sleeved shirt was being blown and the scene was just breath taking.

Karla was being mesmerized, but never did her facial expression showed it. Randy leaned over after dropping his suitcase his hands snaked to Courtney's waist and kissed her lovingly.

Karla felt herself about to puke, but held it in her. She was strong, and she got Courtney to thank for having that kind of strength. She can always pull herself together no matter what, but all great strength has its weaknesses and she's scared to death right about now if ever she's going to fall weak for her emotions.

Soon enough, they broke their prolonged kissing and touching. Courtney smiled and placed her hand on Randy's waist. The bodyguard came back and carried the remaining suitcases of Randy. They walked to the back door leading to the garage of their magnificent presidential cars. Karla followed them from behind carrying the gold purse of her Madame Courtney.

"Where are you taking me?" –Randy asked with a smile.

"Well… you have a show right?" –Courtney asked as Randy nodded and they rode in her luxury BMW M5. Inside the luxury car, they were sitting beside each other as Karla was on the passenger seat. She would steal glances from the rear view mirror as she felt intense jealousy of them being so close to each other, but what can she do? Nothing.

"Randy… I'm taking you to my private plane… Because I am going with you to the Philippines!" –Courtney giggled while holding on to Randy's right arm.

"You are?" –Randy asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't you want me to be there to see you win in your matches?" –Courtney asked as she placed a pout expression on her face.

"No doubt I do… But how—?"

"You don't need to ask too many questions Randy… You should be happy I'm already here with you." –Courtney said as she tugged his sleeves. "Well are you?"

"Of course I am…"

"And that's because?"-Courtney asked as she crossed her legs.

"Because I'm with you…" –Randy whispered in her ear too close for Courtney's liking. She moved a little bit away from him with a faint laugh.

"Randy… I'm ticklish." –Courtney said as she gave him a sweet smile.

Their hands entwined their fingers providing them warmth of their supposed 'love'. Meanwhile, Karla hearing and seeing all this, she was on fire and at the tip of her patience. She felt like she was going to explode, she couldn't take it anymore… Her blood full of passion became hot and boiling of pure furious jealousy. Then they reached the airport, much to Karla's relief.

She placed all the luggage into place at the storage area of the private plane, and then walked to the main lounge of the plane where she can find Courtney and Randy their still not containing themselves for their so-called fiery passion. Karla sat there and read a magazine so that her mind wouldn't bother her with much of impure and depressing thoughts.

24 hours later, they arrived in the airport of the Philippines. There was always a special place provided there for VIP visitors such as Presidents, kings and emperors of different nations. They landed and went the same hotel where Randy is supposed to stay for the complimentary visitation paid by the chairman.

Upon entering, Courtney flopped on the bed and touched it's soft comforters. She asked Karla to go to her own hotel room that Courtney would pay for. The rest of the bodyguards will just have to share another room. So all in all, they had 5 rooms, for a room could only contain at most 5 people. Randy decided to stay with Courtney so that leaves John to have no roommate.

Candy was still sleeping when her cell phone rang. John was about to get it and answer it for her when she slightly opened her eyes and reached for the phone. She raised it to her ears and greeted 'hello'

"Hello?"

"Achi! (Older sister in Chinese) Nasaan ka? (Where are you in Filipino) Mom and dad are looking for you. Are you already here in the Philippines? Hindi naman namin malalaman kasi naka-roaming sim card ka. (We won't know because you're using a roaming cell phone Sim card in Filipino)" –A male high pitched voice said.

"Kenneth? Yes, nandito na ako (I'm here already in Filipino)… Kanah mama kap papa le mung di? Di um tsai gwa ti tolo ah. (Why are mom and dad asking you? But you don't know where I am. In Chinese)" –Candy said.

"Well… They already miss you that much. Anyway, di ti tolo ah? (Where are you? in Chinese)" –Kenneth asked.

"I'm just resting for awhile, I'll be going there in an hour okay?" –Candy said and yawned.

"Okay then." –Kenneth said and the phone call ended.

"Babygirl… Just how many languages do you know?" –John asked as he sat beside Candy on the bed.

"How'd you know I spoke more than 2 languages when I talked to my brother? Hmm… 3… 5?" –Candy answered with eyes closed facing the ceiling.

"Some kind of accent that is quite clear to the ears… 5?! And what are those?" –John asked with wide eyes like dinner plates.

"Well… English, Filipino, one kind of province language here, some Spanish, few French and 2 kinds of Chinese."-Candy answered as she turned to her side to face John.

"That's 7… Damn girl… such a smart ass." –John laughed.

"Whatever…" –Candy said as she draped an arm over John's legs.

"Candy… you told your brother that you'll be home in an hour." –John said as Candy immediately sat up with wide eyes. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. After coming out she looked at John curiously.

"How many hours did I sleep?" –Candy asked.

"Just 2."

"Then where did you go while I slept?"

"Just here… looking at you." –John answered as he grabbed Candy's handbag and handed it over to her.

"Oh." –Candy said and placed her bag over her shoulder.

When they reached the lobby, Candy remembered that her car was parked in the garage at her home so they just rode a taxi to her house. Before they both got in the taxi, a pair of sparkling brown eyes was staring at them.

"_Enjoy your day you two… I hope whatever comes your way, you'll be able to fight your way through." –_She thought before heading into the hotel restaurant.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: Hmm… who can that be? I'm sure you all have a guess though.** **I hope this chapter was somewhat in the boundary of your liking… The next chapter is more of drama and adrenaline rush so brace yourselves. And if you want the update to be posted earlier… Please review! This story is close to it's end… so thank you for all the support you have given me all throughout FATE GOES A LONG WAY'S life span. And now the review reply.**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL-McDonalds? A bit hungry aren't we? RKO-PRINCESS! I hope this chapter was okay… I know it's PT week already but I'm really itching to write the next part! Haha. So you agree to be Karla as long as Randy is there? Well he is there as you can see. Haha thanks for the review.**

**LIN-LYNN35-You adore Courtney? WTF?! Hasn't your mother thought you any manners? Just joking… I hope this was a-ok… and why does people keep popping out and disturbing the peace of your reviews to me? Tell me why… why?! Haha kidding… anyway my mental notepad, keep those notes in mind! (winkwink) Thanks for the review.**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	20. Thoughts to ponder

DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do? One word, NOTHING.**

**A/N: So if you're okay with the previous chapter how about lets place more drama in this one right?? So go on and read… I'll be waiting for the review!  
**

She walked through the double doors and sat on a table to have something to eat. She ordered tenderloin steak with teriyaki sauce. While waiting, she looked at the expensive roses in her favorite colors, the combination of pink and white in a bouquet of 12 placed in a vase. She admired it as her mind drifted to space. Thinking about what if Randy gave her roses just for the sake of giving her some. What would she do? Most importantly, what would she feel?

She saw him coming towards her… Then again, his presence was breath taking. He was walking briskly towards where she sat. She didn't move; she was just staring at him, at his piercing blue eyes, at his muscular chest and his adorable face. He went over to her and sat in front of her.

"Karla… I've been looking for you." –Randy said

"Why?" –Karla asked as she sliced her steak.

"I need to ask you something."

"Courtney likes Holland Tulips and her favorite day is Friday. Favorite color is gold and do not disturb her when she is taking a bath. Are we finished? I'm quite in the middle of something here."

"Middle of what? Eating steak? I'll buy one whole cow, just stop treating me this way and look at Me." –Randy said as Karla looked at him.

"What do you want? I told you I'm sick and tired of being polite to you because of what—!"

"I found this." –Randy said as he reached for 2 torn papers from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's about the senate thing, it was torn from your diary I guess. Your dad was the senator… why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I… Would it even make a difference?" –Karla asked as she gazed at his face waiting for another violent reaction but she found none.

"Actually, it's not about your dad… Why didn't you tell me you need me?" –Randy asked

"What? How could I possibly need you if I don't really know you that well." –Karla said as she began slicing her steak

"Don't deny it… I know who you really are… You just changed your name… Before your name was Norielle… Norielle Veracruz, the math girl who was in second rank of the cheerleaders back in high school. Why didn't you tell me?"-Randy wanted her desperately to rely on him again, but looks like it was not going to happen any time soon.

"I am not that girl! That girl was Courtney's friend back then I think she migrated…"

"Karla you are a Liar… But I can see right through you… I remember when I went to the prom with you and you even sang me a song of love at the end of the night, but my undying affection to Courtney overwhelmed me and I just ignored you… Do you even know that that's what happened before?"

"No and I don't care because I'm not her."-Karla held her tears back, she was hurt of what she did that day. They say every girl's prom night is memorable, well Randy sure made it memorable for her by simply shoving her away and staring at Courtney.

"Do I really have to tell you everything that I know about you, just so you'd stop pretending? You have 5 slits on your risk and I know why you did those because you told me the reason why you did It." –Randy said as he pulled her arm and saw that there were now 8. "Nori, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing… and don't call me that."

"Nori, I was in love with you, but I was blind…" –Randy explained as a tear dropped to her cheek. Norielle and Karla was the same person. She managed to pull off a dual personality since she entered school. Everybody knew her as Norielle Veracruz even though her real identity was a Karla Kennedy.

Unfortunately though, all her imagination has come to an end. Everything from Randy walking up to her in that table where she's peacefully eating is just a product of mere imagination. She snapped back into reality, the only place where it hurts to go back to.

The steak was there, she felt a tear suddenly dropping on her cheek and she immediately wiped it off. Everything she thought about was true, well almost everything though. Randy was the high school quarterback. Courtney was the head cheerleader. Norielle was just a second captain. In order to cover her identity of being Courtney's helper and she still needed to get education her name was changed to Norielle Veracruz.

They became friends. They went on sleepovers, ate popcorn and went to the movies, but Randy was just too obsessed with Courtney that he was blinded that Nori was there. She loved him and he did too, it's just that Randy never saw Nori again.

It only takes 2 pieces of paper… The only ones left from her diary. She burned the rest because Courtney always found a way to sneak and take a peek at her diary. She hid it somewhere, where only Randy and Nori would know that it would be there.

Nori had blonde hair and huge glasses that were a fashion statement before. The Nori outside school had black slightly curly hair and no glasses. Her brown eyes always glimmering under the light make her even more beautiful. She was suicidal before and the 5 cuts on her risks, which were now 8 due to her added problems, those are the only proof Randy could ever get to revive his memories about Norielle Veracruz.

She ate her steak and cut it thoroughly. She pressed her might against the beef on the plate pretending she was slicing Courtney's body in half. Pretending that she could just murder her and get away with it. If only she could do that to wash all her problems away, but her kind attitude would never let her do that.

In the Hotel room of Courtney and Randy, they coincidently, were busy talking about their past. Courtney had a haunch that Karla was really feeling something for Randy… She knew it even then when Karla was Norielle. She wanted to know what happened between them. Not that she really cared but she just wanted to know because if Karla gets in the way. Then her plan would be ruined, and if that happens, Courtney might just kill Karla. Nevertheless, no one is going to look for her. Or will Randy find out soon enough?

"Randy, do you remember Norielle Veracruz?" –Courtney asked

"Well yes…"-Randy replied. _"Pretty well too."_

"She was your bestfriend right?" –Courtney asked

"Yes…"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No… I've looked for her… But I didn't find her, after all these years I stopped searching and came to a realization maybe she's already—?" Randy trailed; he didn't have the guts to say it.

"Dead?"

"Sadly yes…"

"What would you do if you knew she was still alive?" –Courtney asked

"I would talk to her… She's a different girl. It seems like she has a lot of problems to bear with, but she denies it even if it's already obvious. She's too independent, at least trying to be." –Randy said probably a little bit too much. _"I would then apologize of being mean… and promise once again never to hurt her."-He thought. _Who was he kidding? Randy still loved Nori! Courtney was just his dream to fulfill, a dream that he can now achieve just so that he could say he got everything he wanted.

"Do you still love her?" –Courtney asked

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Of—of course not. I'm in love with you… you are my princess, you are my world and even if she's alive, you're still going to be the girl I would want to spend my life with." –Randy said as he leaned closer to her. _"Fuck Randy, where is this crap all coming from?" –He scolded himself._

"Really?" –Courtney asked with a fake smile _"Oh dear… Randy I'm so sorry that you're only a victim here… but without you the plan wouldn't just work right."-She thought._

"Yes really." –Randy said and captured Courtney's lips. They were making out and suddenly it became heated that it's leading to somewhat else. Randy caressed her body and removed her blouse, but when he closed his eyes he saw Norielle, instead of Courtney looking at him with a smile on her face.

"**Randy… why are you stopping?"-Norielle said, as Randy thought it was Norielle.**

"Randy… why are you stopping?" –Courtney asked as Randy just looked at her and tried to continue, but every time he'd close his eyes he would see Norielle looking at him. He opened his eyes and stopped again. He sat up and let his hand wipe his face to think.

"Randy what's the problem?"

"C—Court—Courtney, I can't do this… I'm so sorry but I can't… I'll meet you later… I need some fresh air." –Randy said as he went out the room "What is happening to me… I need to head down and get something to drink."

Meanwhile, in the cab, Candy and John were sitting beside each other on the back seat. Candy was talking about her parents if they were to meet her boyfriend. It was not scary, her parents were really hospitable and with John's charming ability, there should be no problem at all.

"My parents would love you." –Candy said

"Really? Are they like old people who would pinch your cheeks if they found you adorable?" –John asked with a little flinch.

"Of course not! Well… they are like that to me before when I was still little but I know they wouldn't do that to you." –Candy said as she laughed.

"Excuse me Ma'am and Sir. You're going to where?"-The driver asked with a low tone.

"Sa San Juan po kami. Sa bandang Greenhills shopping center. (We're going to San Juan city, near the Greenhills shopping center.)" –Candy said politely.

"Marunong po pala kayo magtagalog? Kala ko foreigner talaga kayo eh. (You know how to speak Filipino? I thought you were a foreigner)" –The cab driver said.

"No… Dito na po ako lumaki… Pero pumunta ako sa USA para magtrabaho. (I actually grew up here, but I went to the states to work.)" –Candy said, as John remained quiet just looking at both of them.

"Ang swerte ninyo… Yung anak ko nga, 7 years lang pero idol na idol niya yang hong kasama niyo. Naku po pag narinig ang ngalang John Cena tuwang tuwa. (You're so lucky… My son who is just 7 years old is a big fan of the one you're with right now. If he hears the name John Cena his face would lit up with a smile fast.)"-The cab driver said with a smile.

"Talaga? Sandali lng ha… (Really? Wait for a minute…)" –Candy said and turned to John. "John, this man says that he has a son that is a big fan of yours… What do you say if we pay him a visit later after going to my house?"

"That's fine with me." –John said.

"Manong… Saan po ba kayo nakatira? (Old man, where do you live?" –Candy asked

"Sa isang maliit na bahay sa Kamuning. (In a small house in Kamuning street.)" –The man replied.

"Sounds good to me… Well then… If you're up to it we can go to their house after we go to my parents house… Kamuning seems a pretty safe place." –Candy said and John just nodded. "Punta kami sa bahay ninyo mamayang gabi, ok lang po ba? (We're going to go to your house tonight, is that okay with you?)"

"Opo naku po salamat po… Saan po tayo magkikita? (Of course, thank you so much… Where will we meet?)"-The cab driver said.

"Hotel entrance tonight okay?" –Candy said with a smile as she saw that they're almost nearing her house. "Kanan tayo dyan. Tas yung brown ang gate. (Turn right over that corner and we're stopping on that brown gate.)"

"Dito na po tayo. (We're here.)" –The cab driver said.

"Thank you." –John said as Candy paid and he helped her out of the car.

Candy pressed the doorbell of her house. Then a 50-year-old lady came running down the stairs then to open the gate. She hugged Candy so tightly and greeted her in Filipino. She was asking how was she these past month and all the love was seen. She let them in the house and made John sit on the sofa. Candy sat beside him and waited for the 40-year-old lady to call her parents and her brother.

"Who was that? She looked so happy to see you." –John commented.

"That's my nanny since birth. She took care of me if my parents are out to work." –Candy said as their fingers entwined together. Soon enough, Candy heard someone screaming her name.

"ACHI!! (Older sister in Chinese) You're here?"–Kenneth screamed until he got to the living room. He hugged her sister and froze when he saw John Cena in person… In the flesh. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey man. It's John Cena what's up?" –John said as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Oh shit." –Kenneth said and pulled up his Jean shorts before shaking hands with the champ himself. Later on, the parents were buzzing around so everyone knew they were about to appear in the picture.

"Candy sweetie!" –Mrs. Cherry Parker said.

"My daughter." –Mr. Ken Parker said as they both hugged Candy.

"I miss you guys so much…" –Candy said. Then she turned to John. "Mom, Dad, this is John my boyfriend… I believe you have already met him by web cam once right?"

"Yes we did, but never in person. Come on let's sit."-Cherry said as they all sat on the sofa. Kenneth was alone in one couch, Candy and John in one and Mr. And Mrs. Parker in another couch.

"Such a cute kid…" –Cherry commented.

"Anyway, would you like to join us for dinner?" –Ken asked John.

"If I don't get in the way…" –John said

"Of course not… You are always welcome in this house." –Cherry said.

"Thank you Mrs. Parker." –John said politely.

"Candy! I watched that show the other night! And I didn't know you knew how to introduce people with a big voice… I though of you as always a shy kid." –Ken said.

"Dad… you should've known… Mom knows that I could do that." –Candy said.

"Yes of course, because I'm your mom… I know everything." –Cherry said proudly.

"Very much proud of yourself aren't we now?" –Ken said jokingly.

"I envy you Achi (older sister in Chinese)… I mean I always wanted to be a wrestler… But you're the first one to enter the business and you even have John Cena to tail you around." –Kenneth said.

"You don't need to envy me… as soon as I'm done with this last appearance I'm already out of the WWE." –Candy said humbly.

"You know kiddo, if your dream is to be a wrestler, better finish school first then fulfill your dreams." –John said.

"That's what I'm doing." –Kenneth replied.

"But Kenneth remember… If I paid for your tuitions just so you'd finish every step of education then you'll just be a wrestler then what use will it be?" –Ken said.

"But Dad it's my dream to be a wrestler… to have gold on my waist."

"Then buy a belt with a gold buckle. Son, that job is difficult, if you get hurt both of us would get hurt too understand?" –Ken said speaking for Cherry too.

"But why did you agree with Candy?"

"Because Candy's job isn't much stressful… She just needs to say names, how much they weigh and where they're from; on the microphone. And it's not her permanent job… Son, I know you have other dreams to fulfill." –Ken said.

"Anyway, in what city do you live?" –Cherry asked John.

"West Newbury Massachusetts." –John replied.

"Oh that… Right, We've bought a house for Candy there, she was surfing on the net one day and she found the Massachusetts Bay to be so interesting that we decided to give her a house there as a gift. I've been there once, but in Boston though… Also in Florida, New York, New Jersey and St. Louis Missouri." –Cherry recalled as Candy and John looked at each other.

"Randy…" –They both said and laughed.

"Randy?" –Ken asked confused.

"Randy? Is that the guy who wears only underwear to go in the ring and poses for like every second of his entrance theme?" –Cherry asked.

"Yeah that's him mom… Besides him though, there are many others who wear only underwear in the ring." –Kenneth said laughing.

"I don't do that… It's disturbing on my side." –John said.

"I remember when Kenneth and Candy were watching wrestling… I would always see this big man in jean shorts. I always said that at least he looks a little bit more decent than the others." –Ken reminisced.

"Yeah if I ask them… Dad you know John Cena? Mom do you know John Cena? He would reply… the guy in shorts? And mom would say… Who's that again? The guy with a mask?" –Kenneth said.

"I don't wear masks." –John said a little bit clueless.

"EXACTLY." –Kenneth said.

"Mom knows only a few people in wrestling because she rarely watches TV… She only knows you, Randy Orton, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan" –Candy said.

"You forgot the most important person that she knows!" –Kenneth exclaimed.

"Who?" –John asked.

"AH… RICK MARTELL!" –Candy, Cherry and Kenneth said in unison.

"Rick who?" –Ken asked.

"Rick Martell… He was the underdog before." –Cherry answered.

"I never met him in person, but I saw him in TV before when I was only a fan of wrestling." –John said as he chuckled.

"Ate, Kuya… (Sister, Brother in Filipino) The food is ready."-Said the nanny

"Come on… let's have dinner." –Cherry said as they went to the dinning table.

They ate dinner peacefully with small talks. Cherry talks about the most embarrassing stuff Candy did back when she was still in nursery. John couldn't stop laughing and Ken would always back that up with funny quotes that made John even more at home. Kenneth couldn't speak anymore because he was just laughing non-stop.

"I remember when there were two boys who would follow my Candy around the school garden. She would just walk around not noticing them. Then when the 2 boys approached her, she would scream and ran to me. Then every time she did that she'd trip! Her face flat on the floor!" –Cherry said

"I think she was 3 back then…"- Ken said

"Mom… not that story please…" –Candy entreated

"This is the best part!" –Kenneth laughed anticipating for the most awaited part.

"But she never did cry… She was a very happy person… Candy stood up and face the 2 boys." –Cherry paused. "You choo betcher stchop it! Or I'll let you eat poodle! Then the 2 boys laughed at her… She approached them and let the 2 boys kiss each other!"

Everyone just laughed.

"The 2 boys cried and ran to their parents…" –Ken said

"I think those two are gay…" –Kenneth said still recovering from laughter

"Birds of the same feather do flock together." –Ken said, as they laughed some more.

"This is so embarrassing…" –Candy said as she's turning much more red by the second.

"Don't worry Candy… I'm sure John had his share of these moments…" –Cherry said as they ate again.

After eating, Cherry asked Candy if she'll be sleeping in her room tonight and if John would use the guestroom. Candy declined and said they'll just be staying in the hotel room… And they needed to visit someone tonight. So an hour after they finished eating, John and Candy left to go to meet with the Taxi Driver in the hotel lobby's entrance.

"Cheese you ready to meet the kid?"

"Of course..."- John said as they went to the garage and Candy drove her car to the Hotel. As expected the Cab driver was there, waiting for them. He hopped in the back seat as he pointed directions where he lived.

"We're here." –The cab driver said. They went out of the car and went in the house.

"Sorry… my house is not that big." –The Cab driver said.

"It's okay man…" –John said. "So, where's the kiddo?"

"Wait a minute, I'll get him." –He replied. "Martin! You have a visitor!"

"Pa…" –Martin said and grabbed his father's backhand and touched it on his forehead. In the Philippines, it's called Mano-Po, a sign of respect to your parents or elders.

"Tingnan mo anak… sino yan? Kilala mo ba yan? (Look son, who's that? Do you know him?)" –He said as the Martin's face looked at him with awe that the real John Cena is in his house. For a 7 year old, it is really a big deal just to see him in TV, but now he's in his very own house.

"Si John Cena… (It's John Cena)" –He said as his jaw dropped dead to the floor.

"Yo sup kid?" –John said as he extended a hand. The kid was only 7 but he's pretty thin and puny for his age like that of a body of a five year old. His father guided him to come near the WWE superstar. He approached him his gaze stuck to John's face. Candy was feeling so much joy on how happy the kid looked.

"You can't see me?" –The kid imitated John's hands waving in front of his face.

"Yes… Dude, it's me." –John said and carried the little Martin on his shoulder. "How old are you?"

"7" –He said as he showed his palms showing his seven fingers.

"Wow… 7 already? Why aren't you asleep yet?" –John asked as Candy just watched them.

"I'm waiting for mama." –Martin said as he looked at his father with a grin on his face.

"His mama is working in Saudi Arabia, she's an OFW (Overseas Filipino Worker) there. She's coming home tonight." –He explained.

"Oh… then that's good." –John said as Candy remembered something.

"I'm just gonna get my auto cam in the car." –Candy said as she ran to the car. She took the camera and went back. "This can take pictures and we could have a remembrance… You could show your friends that you met John Cena…"

"What do you have to say?" –The cab driver asked his son

"Thank you." –Martin said as they posed and took pictures. It was an auto cam, and that the pictures developed right away. Candy gave the pictures to them and said she'll have her remembrance inside the cam… Everything was recorded in the film inside.

"Mr. John Cena… can I tell my friends that you are my friend?" –Martin said still sitting on John's shoulder.

"Of course… From now on Martin, I am your friend." –John said as Candy smiled.

"I am your friend too." –She smiled. Then the time came that they needed to go because Martin and his father still needed to pick up the mom in the airport. They left happily with huge grins on their faces as Candy drove her car back to the Hotel.

Inside they went to their room and reminisced memories of the adorable 7-year-old Martin. Candy changed into her pink pajamas in the bathroom as John threw his shirt to his duffel bag and went there as soon as she was finished.

"Hey Cheese!" –Candy smiled as she lied down under the comfy sheets.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Wha—Thank you?! What's that for?" –John asked a bit clueless as he sat on his bead.

"For being sweet to me and to Martin." –Candy said as she turned to her side.

"I am always sweet." –John said with pride.

"There he goes again… Just sleep Cheese before your ego explodes again." –Candy said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight Babygirl… I hope you dream about Me." –John said with a slight chuckle.

"AACK… If I dream about you, that's already considered a nightmare dude." –Candy said with a smile with her eyes closed.

"Very funny… I know though that you're just lying, I know you want me. Goodnight, I love you." –John said as he went under his covers shirtless.

"I love you too… And I just can't help but wonder. Why don't you get colds with in fact you sleep in an air-conditioned room without your shirt on." –Candy said as she drifted off to sleep in her own bed.

"Because I'm sweet as candy but hard as rock."-John said finally and off they went to dream world in his own bed.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/n: this is the end of chapter 20! Haha.. Sorry for the delay… It's loooonnnggg!! Very much… And I'm excited to write the part where it involves Karla or Norielle and Randy! Haha… But I know I didn't make you wait that long though so hope you like it… And whether you like the update or not just please leave me a review!! Thanksssssssshhhhhhhhhhoooooooo…. I love ya'll Dudes and Dudettes! BTW, this story it's almost to its end… a few chapters left… when I say few it's going to be less than 10 I think ahaha**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- RKO princess! It's okay even though it's not that long… I know you're studying hard and all that haha… But the Exams are over now! Hahah… So better review! Haha… thanks for the review even though if you barely have the time to do so. I can feel the love… ******** And also thanks for Sunday night going over the lessons! Wahahah... It really helped me A LOT.**

**LIN-LYNN35- McMerylicious! Hahah.. I just love calling you that. Anyway, I know that you're oh-so-delicious, says… toot! (winkie-wink) Hahah… Thanks for the review and POKNATEN LANGUAGE is mine! Hahah… I'm the queen of POKNATEN ISLANDS! Anyway Madame Cynthia is so yesterday and I'm just so TODAY! Wahaha… OMG, I'm soupy! Review dear!**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR-Hey! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you found it Kilig! I hope this was much of your liking too! Review again! Haha.**

**JENNILYN- HEHE THANK YOU for the review for chapter 19! I would like to hear from you soon!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü **


	21. Randy, you are my pain

DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own… not satisfied, what can I do? One word, NOTHING.

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while… I got on HIATUS for a month and so… I got every thing planned it's just that, I'm going through a rough phase and yeah… times are just getting hard for me. So know I'm writing what I had in mind a month ago so I hope ya'll enjoy! READ AND REVIEW

Norielle was still there on the table drinking some fine red wine while thinking about where her life is headed. She's desperate for love, any kind of love; she just needs to feel her importance in this unfair world. She already finished eating her steak. Although she felt full, she felt the need to take a drink and just stare at the other people around having fun.

"_Look at them… They look so happy… I wonder when will it be my turn to become truly happy?" –She thought to herself._

Meanwhile, Randy came to the hotel restaurant with a distraught of thoughts inside his mind while he fumbled, fixing his jacket on his shoulders. He sat on a table and ordered a bottle of beer. The waiter quickly obliged as he gulped a-many down his throat. Randy thought of what Courtney said. _"Do you still love her?" –she asked._

"_Did I ever love her? If only I got the chance to see her again…" He trailed in his mind._

"_What am I doing to myself? I'm stuck in a pool of lies." –He gulped more of the beer and let it trickle slowly down his throat._

"_I got to be true to myself. Who is it really that I want… I need? Why does it have to be so hard?" –He pondered more, making his disposition uneasy._

"_Where is Norielle? I need her, but I'm in love with Courtney. Or am I?!" –Randy thought of all these questions as he took another big gulp as his eyes wandered around him. _

A lady holding a wine glass in between her fingers circling it around and around playing with the red fluid inside caught his attention. The classy wine glass dangled between her fingers as it went round and round, playing with the exquisite liquid inside.

Big beautiful brown eyes with attractive long lashes and hair flowing down her back, Randy could tell she was deep in thought, maybe as deep as he was. She was gently slouching while staring at the wine glass.

Randy stared at her figure. It was so slim, slender and vulnerable. Now who was it that he knew to be the exact same figure he fell for? Who was that girl, so vulnerable that he can't help, but to stick beside her?

"Nori?" –Randy thought, as his forehead can't help but wrinkle in disarray.

He stood up and went in front of her. Karla was startled with his presence as she suddenly gripped the wine glass. Randy sat across her and stared at her deep penetrating eyes.

"There is something about you…" –He trailed. "You are hiding something from Me." –Randy said as he stared at her brown eyes.

"What?" –Karla said as she sipped from her wine.

"Who are you?" –Randy asked as his eyes narrowed.

"You still don't know me? What are you—Do you have short term memory loss or something?" –Karla said as she rolled her eyes. _"Oh dear… Please don't tell me you know… don't tell me you know."-She pleaded in her mind._

"I don't think you're telling me who you really are." –Randy insisted as he sat and slouched his back up on the chair not taking his gaze off Karla. Karla got her pouch and got ready to stand up but Randy held her wrist.

"Ouch." –Karla cried as she fell back on her chair.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. Did something happen to your wrist?" –Randy snapped as he asked sincerely upon checking on her wrist. He pulled the long sleeve up to her elbow and looked at her wrist. He saw 8 suicidal attempt cuts. "Oh God."-He barely muttered.

"You see… you're just making things worse… What do you want from me Randy? WHAT?!" –Karla asked as a tear dropped from her right eye. Randy froze as he recalled his last meeting with Karla way back then.

It was only a few years ago when he last heard her voice. He barely even remembers how it sounds like. Her face and her deep brown eyes are all that was left of Norielle in his heart, and of course the memories, the good ones and the very seldom bad ones all in his mind not ever leaving him.

It was like she's dead and she just keeps coming back to haunt him in his not so very peaceful sleeps or while he is in his blank thinking time.

Randy ran through the hallway to Nori's room. He found her there crying again and cutting herself. Randy tried to stop her but she just wouldn't listen to him.

"_Nori… Come on talk to me… Please don't do this. It won't do you any good." –Randy pleaded holding her hands apart._

"Randy would you please leave me alone!!"

"NO!"-He stated angrily.

"Give it to me! I'm losing everything that I ever cared about. You're just making things worse. What do you want from me Randy? WHAT?!" –Nori said as she collapsed on her bed as Randy hugged her.

The only memory that haunted him if she really tried to kill herself, has she succeeded in doing so? Randy knew it, from the accent, the only accent, from the agony and loneliness in her voice, from the hurt maybe? Everything, made Rand's memories come rushing back to him.

"NORIELLE?!" –Randy burst.

"What?!" –Karla looked at him

"Norielle? Where did you go? I was looking for you but I got no lead and—" –Randy paused and looked at Karla's blank facial expression.

"You were? I mean…" –Karla snapped out of her blank gaze. "Who's Norielle? What are you talking about? My name's Karla not Nori."

"I never mentioned Norielle's nickname." –Randy caught her. She was trapped. She didn't know what to do. She was finally exposed and Randy finally knew the truth, the only truth.

"Don't talk to me. I don't ever want to see you again. Whenever you're a mile or less away from me, fix your eyes on Courtney. Don't you ever look at me!" –Karla said as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the Hotel. Randy left a hundred dollar bill and followed her. Karla never did know nor expected that Randy was just close enough.

With Courtney, she fixed her bed and went off to sleep. She didn't even bother calling Randy where he went. She just went to sweet unbothered slumber. To her, it was his choice to run away from her and the free sex, so she's definitely okay with it. Actually, it was more than okay; it was a relief that she could stop pretending that she enjoys having him caress her when all she thinks about is John.

A Street past the Hotel, there was a 24-hour bar where Norielle ran off. Randy went inside the bar. Luckily the bar had dim lights, so there was only a 15 chance that Norielle would see him there.

Norielle held a glass of Whiskey as she gulped everything down her throat. She took all of them in, not counting how many they were. She was tipsy and frail, she had succeeded in leaving herself unguarded, which she should never have because she was an undeniably attractive looking woman.

Later on, a man approached her, talking nasty stuff in her ear. She shrugged him off, walking tipsy on the dance floor to get across to the tables, but the man was hard headed and still insisted to get her attention.

Norielle turned around and slapped the man on the face before she walked a little bit faster to the tables. Randy saw everything and stood up as if he knew what was about to happen. The man was furious as he followed Norielle to the table and was about to grab her, but luckily, Randy was just right in time and hit him in the face.

Since, the man was already drowsy from too much alcohol he was knocked out cold on the cement floor right away. Randy looked at Norielle who was still tipsy and lost. He gently held her hand and guided her out of the bar. The cold midnight breeze gently touched their clothes.

"Norielle… tell me the truth. Why did you run away years ago?" –Randy asked as he looked at her with pity, even though he knew this wasn't the best time to ask, but he thought that maybe she would finally talk to him and answer all his questions upon taking advantage of her lost situation right now.

"You want to know why?" –Norielle said with an alcoholic smile. She was swaying slightly and resting on Randy's tight grip on her shoulders. "Because I fell in love with a man who loved someone else…"

"Running away is never the answer to these problems." –Randy said as he removed his jacket and placed it over Nori's shoulder. "I can't believe you Nori… Why did you have to lie to me?"

"There are things in this world that were not meant to be, and I wasn't even meant to be here in this world." –She said as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder. "My head hurts." She laughed uncontrollably.

"You're drunk." –Randy said.

"I know. So what? Who cares?" –Norielle said.

"I do."

"Please…" –Norielle didn't believe him, pushing him away as she walked away going back to the hotel. Randy followed her close behind looking at her, ready to catch her if ever she'd fall.

When they reached inside. Randy guided her in the elevator and to her room. Norielle plopped down on her bed with Randy's jacket still on her shoulder. Randy took out a pen and wrote a note. He folded the piece of paper and inserted it in the pocket of his jacket that was with Norielle. With that accomplished, he went back to his room. He saw Courtney there sleeping soundly like a baby. He kicked off his shoes and just cuddled close sleeping beside her.

The next morning, Candy woke up first and she hurriedly ran to the bathroom. She was feeling nauseas and she vomited first thing in the morning. John woke up hearing Candy coughing inside the bathroom. John immediately stood up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Candy? Babygirl? What's wrong?" –John asked behind the door.

"Uhm… wait." –Candy said as she opened the door. She had a towel covering half of her face. She had teary red eyes and her face was so red.

"What happened?" –John asked as he gave her a hug.

"I don't know… I'm feeling dizzy…" –Candy sat as she sat on the bed still holding the towel on her face.

"Dizzy and Nauseas?" –John asked as he sat beside her.

"Yeah… I feel so weird." –Candy said as she gently closed her eyes.

"Maybe you got off the wrong side of the bed." –John said.

"I always get out in that side." –Candy said as she tried to regain her composure then she started to feel it again and she ran to the bathroom and started to puke.

"You want me to call a doctor Babygirl?" –John said as he pulled Candy's hair to her back.

"Call my mom… She might know what's going on." –Candy said as she gasped for air. John immediately took his cell phone and called Mrs. Parker.

"Hello?" –said the woman in her mid 50's

"Mrs. Parker, It's John. There's a problem." –John said

"What is it?" –Cherry asked calmly.

"It's Candy… she's dizzy and nauseas…" –John stated still checking on his girlfriend.

"What? But that's the symptoms for—" –Mrs. Parker got cut in thought. "By chance that you would tell me, did you two—?"

"No ma'am." –John said suddenly making him red.

"Oh… Well maybe, if what you say is true…I think she's having her asthma attack, but she haven't had that since she was in grade school… Are your pillows there made of polyester?" –Cherry asked.

"I don't know. Wait I'll check." –John replied as he checked the pillows for tags. "It says 100 cotton."

"Maybe the fibers caused Candy to have asthma… Uhm, tell her to lie down on her side and drink a cup of hot tea." –Mrs. Cherry said; as John told Candy what she was told to do.

"John… I have tea bag in my sling bag." –Candy said still gasping for air.

"Ok." –John then got her bag and looked for the tea bag. He then got a cup, placed hot water and submerged the tea in. "Mrs. Parker…that'll be all. Thanks." –John said as he gave the tea to Candy. She drank all up and felt her lungs breathing easily, thanks to her mom.

"Is she okay now?" –Cherry asked.

"Yes she is." –John said with a smile.

"Okay… tell her to call me after she rests." –Mrs. Parker said.

"Yes ma'am!" –John joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny John… bye." And they hung up.

"Baby Girl… just rest and everything will be alright. I'll just head to the gym okay? I'll come back after a few minutes or maybe in 2 hours?" –John said.

With that, John went downstairs, called a cab and went to the gym. On the other hand, Norielle woke up later than of the usual time. She had a massive headache caused by her hangover. Norielle rushed to the bathroom and puked all the alcohol out of her system. She went back to the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her head was throbbing. Her world was spinning in front of her. Last night, she had a lot on her mind and now, she just felt BLANK.

"What happened last night?" –Norielle asked herself. Then all came back to her, Randy, the questions her evasiveness, EVERYTHING. "Oh… MY… GOD!! What have I've done?! I got too drunk. I have to talk to Randy alone."

Norielle shuffled out of her bed and went to take a quick shower. After removing her clothes, she recognized the jacket. She knew it wasn't hers and it even made her panic even more. The shower was soothing, but the jacket kept haunting her, like it was alive and it was telling her something. It was like the few times they talked a few years ago.

Randy would write short notes and stuff it inside Norielle's locker. Sometimes when it got so many, when she opens her locker every single note would fly out. Other football players thought it to be so cheesy, but Randy didn't mind, he liked writing quirky letters, and most of all, he liked seeing the smile on Nori's face after reading just even a single one.

"Oh Randy." –Nori sighed as she took the jacket to her room.

Karla searched the pockets for a letter, and yes, she did find one just saying one of Randy's few words of wisdom that she'd never ever forget.

'_Times are tough, so when you feel like the world around you hates you that much, remember that it's the only reason why people invented alcohol. Just not too much though, coz if the world hates you today, you'll hate the world tomorrow with that hangover. –RKO'_

The note made her laugh. She kept it inside her drawer and went inside the bathroom to finish up. She then pulled into comfortable clothes and hurried to Courtney's hotel room. She knocked thrice and luckily, Randy was the one who answered the door, not mentioning, only wearing a pair of blue striped boxer shorts.

"Nori?" –Randy was shocked to see her there.

"Randy, where's Courtney?" –Norielle asked.

"In the Gym… why?"

"I need to talk to you." –Norielle said while she gave Randy his jacket back.

"Come in, wait for me I'll get dressed." –Randy said. Norielle entered and waited by the door. Randy went to the bathroom and quickly changed.

Once ready, they both went out, called a cab and settled for a breakfast restaurant. Inside, they ordered for a cup of coffee and some pancakes and talked while they waited for their food.

"Norielle… I—?" –Randy was interrupted by Norielle's hand showing the palm right up to his face.

"No stop. Randy, listen… I was drunk last night. I don't know what happened but seriously, please, could we just forget about it and move on with our lives?" –Norielle said.

"You don't understand Norielle." –Randy said. _"You don't understand that I am not in love with Courtney… I might just be in love with you."_

"I don't understand what?"

"This is complicated because you don't want to tell the truth Norielle. Why is it so hard for you to admit who you really are?"

"Things in this world were meant to be kept Randy." –Norielle said and bowed her head.

"You never kept anything from me before. Why does 'NOW' have to differ?"

"Randy don't push it."-Karla tried to be modest.

"Push what?! I don't understand you… Nori… I know it's you. Why don't you just tell me that it's you? I just need you to confirm" –Randy insisted.

"RANDY! What do you want from me?"-Norielle asked.

"I want the truth Norielle." –Randy insisted, no way he was going to give up easily.

"You don't deserve it." –Neither was she. Randy glared at her.

Although, Norielle had a tough front, she was weak and vulnerable, and Randy knew that too. He had the most piercing blue eyes you could ever see, but there was something in his look that could make any ice-heart melt.

Norielle never could bear his icy glare; she felt shivers around her as she tried to look at Randy straight into his eyes. "Fine. Randy, I am Norielle."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's enough that you know I'm alive." –Norielle said with full dignity.

"So that's it? You're going to throw everything all away?" –Randy said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'm not throwing everything coz there never was anything." –Norielle said like millions of blades going through Randy's body.

It caused hurt and it was seen in his eyes. His eyes once filled with passion, then with anger and now with utterly undesirable pain.

The food arrived. They ate in white silence. After eating, Randy paid and they went in different ways.

In the gym, John was working out peacefully with his full concentration on the weights. Surprisingly, before he even got to the treadmill, Courtney tapped his shoulder.

"Hey John!" –Courtney said happily.

"Oh hey!" –John replied, wiping the sweat of his face.

"What are you doing?"-Asking the obvious as she had dirty thoughts in her mind.

"What? Uhm... I'm working out." –John said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh yeah right! That was a weird question!" –Courtney said as she laughed flirtatiously.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around." –John said and hopped on the treadmill. Courtney rode on the warm-up bike and stared at John jogging on the treadmill.

"I'll get you soon enough babe." –She thought.

Candy woke up from her nap; she took a glass of water and took her cell phone. After talking to her mother, she dialed John's number, but he didn't answer it. Candy began to worry. She tried for 5 times, but he didn't really pick up.

"_What's wrong? Why won't he pick up"?!" –She thought._ Little did she know, something was already happening behind her back.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked the update! I'm so sorry I made ya'll wait too long! You see, besides from all my problems… I got sick and I needed some rest… And all the blah that the doctor said. But now I'm back and I'll try my best to be back in action! And now for the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

LIN-LYNN35- Simpsons? That was weird! Haha. Sooper über short reply… coz I didn't quite understand your review! Haha

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- you told me to update sooner… but then. Haha! Oh well… Nori can be a seaweed… but then it's cute too! Haha…. Promise.. .this time I'll be updating sooooneer. Hahah **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	22. Is this the end?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars, brand of clothing or any name of restaurants stated in this story

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars, brand of clothing or any name of restaurants stated in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I suck at updates nowadays so just bear with me coz this story is about to end too. Thanks for all your support!**

Courtney on the other hand went to the ladies locker room. She took a bottle of water and mixed a sachet of some kind of sparkling powder. She placed the cap back on and went inside the gym again. There he spotted John slowing down a little bit on the treadmill. Courtney approached her with the sweetest smile you've ever seen.

She went on and on with how John looked so tired and needed a bottle of water. John declined and said he was fine but Courtney really insisted as she made her irresistible face. John finally complied and took the bottle of water. He took a sip and barfed immediately.

"What is in this thing? This is not pure water." –John said and raised a brow at Courtney.

"Oh, I mixed an energy powder inside that to keep you energized. Didn't you know that Candy told me that whenever I see you anywhere when she's not around I should take care of you? How sweet of her thinking about you all the time." –Courtney lied through her teeth.

"Is that so?" –John remarked with a smile thinking that He was always on Candy's mind.

Courtney insisted that John should drink the whole bottle. John followed making his insides turn. He excused himself as he went to the men's locker room to take a leak. Courtney followed him inside and locked the door.

She made sure no one else is in the public area and shut all the doors leading there close. After taking a leak, John emerged from the beige colored door searching for a place to sit on. He saw the couch and sat there with his immense headache.

Courtney, being much of a desperate coquette, approached him and sat on top of his lap seducing him, but John was too weak to even notice someone was already sitting on top of him.

"John… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."-Courtney stated as she removed his shirt.

"What? Courtney? Who is this?" –John was utterly dizzy and the image of the woman in front of him was wavering in his sight.

"It's Candy, John… Don't worry… I'll take care of you." –Courtney lied again. John thinking that it really was Candy in front of him, the unthinkable happened.

10 minutes later, men outside were already complaining that the doors were locked and they couldn't get their stuff inside. Worst of all, their bladders will be exploding in a little while as the other men just hurried in the ladies locker room to take a leak.

John's cell phone rang while they were doing the deed. Courtney grabbed his phone and saw Candy calling. She rejected the call twice that seemed like the 7th call to John and as the phone rang for the 8th time, Courtney answered the phone leaving it on the floor for poor Candy to hear all her fake, yes just fake, moans and grunts. Fake, the truth behind all matters, John was too weak to penetrate, all he could do was to place butterfly kisses and take a nap once in a while.

Apparently, the drug used by Courtney was too strong for the big ol' man. Maybe the powder was strong enough to tranquilize an elephant, we just don't know. Courtney was faking everything here and there while Candy on the other end of the phone didn't exactly comprehend what was happening. She also had a video cam in hand recording everything and sending it instantly to Jinkie to be edited.

Candy sat there on her bed listening to the sounds that made her tremble. She had an idea on what was happening, but didn't exactly believe that John could do that to her.

For a second opinion, she recorded the phone call and shut her phone off. She felt a tear fall on her cheek. She didn't want to believe it, but it was happening. She knew only one person that would give her an honest opinion about this issue, but she was in the states preparing for her wedding.

Therese, the most loving best friend was indeed on call in this crisis. Candy had no choice but to consult another approval. She walked out of the room with streaming tears as she searched for Courtney. Oops, wrong choice Candy.

Karla on the other hand, just came up to her room, frustrated with her breakfast. She was desperate to leave Randy there to eat by himself, but with the level of respect she had for him it was just impossible and she just didn't want to make a scene.

A lot of things were whirl pooling on her mind when she saw Candy about to knock on her door with a river of tears on her face. Karla approached Candy with a hug. They weren't really close but Karla was also one of the few who helped her reach her success now by that Tarsier who was sick, or should I say, starved.

"Candy what's wrong?" Karla said as she opened the door and led her in, maybe having an idea of what was going on.

"Is Courtney here? I need to talk to her… I need some help."-Candy said in between sobs

"No dear. Courtney is sharing a room with Randy… I think they're out somewhere" –Karla lied; she knew those two weren't together. Randy was just with her a while ago and Randy did say that Courtney went to the gym.

"Oh… then can I talk to you?" –Candy asked.

"Sure… what's the problem?"

Candy tried to suppress her feelings while she brought out her cell phone. She pressed play and made Karla listen to the recording. Candy explained that she heard this when she called John just a while ago. Karla was surprised that John would leave Candy for Courtney, but Karla knowing Courtney's evil plan fully well, she thought twice about John's actions. Candy cried for hours while Karla tried her best to comfort her.

"I think it's best for you to talk to John before you jump into conclusions."-Karla said consolingly.

"But what if he tells me he's sick of me not giving him pleasure… his manly needs?" –Candy cried again.

"Candy, I truly believe that John loves you… Maybe it's just some misunderstanding… Try to give the benefit of the doubt." –Karla said. _"And considering a coquette nearby." She seethed._

"I can't feel anything anymore… I can't think straight." –Candy finally said after a long pause. "Karla… It was nice talking to you… But I will just see you around. I'm going home to the people that truly loves Me." –Candy said and stood up.

"WAIT." –Karla stated. "Don't you see? If you leave… Courtney will triumph!"

"What?! What does Courtney have to do with this?" –Candy stopped in her tracks.

"I mean… whoever that girl is… she will triumph… when you're gone… That hog will have John all for herself."-Karla explained.

"Then let them be. I hope they're happy." –Candy said stubbornly, not minding that the name 'Courtney' just slipped off Karla's lips, and Candy ran to her room.

She quickly packed her stuff and wrote a note to John saying this was the last time he'd hear from her. Also she wrote a note for Mr. McMahon, filing her resignation notice and that she was not going to continue her work there for personal reasons. Candy didn't even bother to call her parents before starting to head home, all she knew was she was always welcome home.

Just her luck, before she was about to exit the lobby, John was there, walking through the glass doors entering the hotel with one hand on his forehead. She stopped and dropped her bags as she called John.

John obviously had a terrible headache with the way he looked as his right hand was on his temples. John heard his name being called and looked in that direction. He saw Candy, so happily but confused he went over to her with a smile.

John tried to lean over and give her a kiss, but all that came in contact with his face was neither Candy's lips nor cheek, but her powerful hand giving him one big SLAP! Candy after satisfying herself walked away and drove to her house.

Upon arriving in her house, she saw all her stuff, clothes, mattress, picture frames and albums scattered in their garage. She was frightened that they may have a burglar in the house. She quickly went in and searched for her parents and her younger brother. A very angry father was there standing in front of her bedroom door.

"Daddy? What's happening?" –Candy asked as she saw her mother crying desperately in the kitchen.

"You. I'm glad that you're now home. Pick your stuff up and leave immediately!" –Candy's dad screamed in front of her face.

"Daddy but why? Mom? What's happening?"-Candy was desperate for an answer.

Her mom was just crying and didn't give her an answer. Her dad approached her and shoved his cell phone in Candy's abdomen. Candy gently looked at the camera and there she saw herself having god-knows-what with John in the hotel room or should I say a locker room? Candy felt tears on her cheek again. Those tears were still fresh and she can't remember that anything happened between them.

John always kept their amusement to just kissing or making out. Never did they remove their clothes nor have sex.

"Daddy, I didn't do this I swear—!" Candy was cut off with a SLAP!

"We took you to a private school to study, we gave you your every wish, we fed you, we supported you and this… this is what you're going to repay us? INGRATO! (Ungrateful in Spanish)" –Her dad was furious.

"Mom… Dad… you have to believe me…I never—!" another SLAP!

"Leave now before I get the chance to kill my only daughter." –Her father said and turned his back. Candy couldn't do anything but to pick her stuff up and shove them into her car. She walked with another set of streaming tears as she picked up pictures and albums in the garage. Kenneth was there, her younger brother crying with her pitifully.

"I will call you… don't worry… I know you didn't do it… You won't… I just know it." –Kenneth said and gave his sister a warm hug. Candy sobbed and sobbed and there was no place else to go but to go back to the states in Therese's loving arms, in Candy's warm house.

Candy dialed the number of the airport and reserved one seat for her to go back to Massachusetts. She will be meeting Therese there in her house and try to regain her life once more.

With John and her family now gone, where will she go and will fate lead them back together again?

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see a lot of drama is happening once again… Find out what will happen next in the next chapter! Now for the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

VERACRUZORTONGAL- 


	23. The truth must be revealed

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I super suck at updates but don't worry!! I'm trying my best! So here's chapter 23! This story is really really nearing its end now. Hope you enjoy!**

In Massachusetts, she slipped in her key and unlocked the front door. She threw her bags on the sofa as she cried on the floor, leaning on the wall. Candy was confused where those pictures and videos were taken and how it reached her parents without her even knowing about it.

Upon lifting her chin up, she saw a picture frame of her with her family and John. She looked at it with pity at herself. Then flashes of the camera video came back to her mind. Candy was fully certain they didn't do anything but how come there was a video like that?

She quietly stood up and carried her suitcases up stairs, but then she heard Therese calling her from the kitchen.

"Candy? Is that you? I thought you went back home to the Philippines?" –Therese said emerging from the kitchen.

"Therese!" –Candy stated with hot tears dripping from her chin as she ran to hug Therese.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's John?" –Therese asked as she hugged Candy tightly.

"John's not satisfied with me, he needs what he needs and he didn't get it from me so he left me."-Candy cried even more. Then suddenly, the front door flew wide open again.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" –John said as he entered the premises.

Candy from being vulnerable became so frustrated and angry. She broke the hug with Therese and slapped John's face again. "That's the second time you did that to me today! What's wrong with you?" Candy lifted her hand up ready for another slap to John, but he just caught her arm with his hand and it stopped there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? LEAVE ME ALONE JOHN! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" –Candy blurted out with another set of tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean what I want with you? You're my girlfriend and how am I supposed to know that I was going to give you space when all you did was slap me in the face?"-John asked.

"Don't play dumb John. You're supposed to be in the Philippines right now, so why are you here?"-Candy sobbed as she tried to get released from John's grip. John then closed the front door with his leg and pushed Candy near the sofa.

"I couldn't understand you. You left me a letter upstairs that it will be the last time I'd be hearing from you. Then I got calls from Mr. McMahon that you filed a notice for resignation. Where is this all coming from Candy? I thought it was going well? I thought WE were going well!" –John said in a louder voice and all the while, Therese was just there watching.

"You couldn't understand me? What's not to understand about me, huh? IT'S ME WHO CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! If you weren't happy with me, then why didn't you just tell me! Don't cut me off by saying you love me then the next minute I call you I hear moans of a girl that you're giving pleasure to!" –Candy said as she punched John's chest in hatred.

"Whatever this is Candy, I'm not going to let it end this way! I was looking for you in your house but your brother told me to book for a flight going here and never show my face to your family. WHAT IS GOING ON?"-John asked

"That's the same question I'm going to ask you." –Candy said and ran to her room.

"CANDY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" –John screamed.

"WE ARE WHEN I SAY WE ARE! I HATE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" –Candy screamed and banged the door.

"John I think you better calm down first. Take a seat." –Therese said. John sat on the couch and buried his head on his palms.

"I don't understand."-He barely murmured.

"John, why don't you tell me what happened, later or better yet tomorrow, alright? I'll be dropping by your house then you can explain everything. I can see that both of you are newly bruised so nothing is gonna work right now. All I need for both of you to do is just calm down and make some space for each other."-Therese said expertly.

John gave a weak nod and left to his house. Therese took a teapot and filled it with boiling water and some black tea leaves. She went upstairs and knocked on Candy's door.

"Candy, its me Therese… Let me in, we need to talk." –Therese said as Candy muttered a weak 'get in'. Therese then went inside closing the door gently behind her as she placed the teapot on the side table. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Candy to speak up.

"Therese, why is he like that? He told me he'll never leave me, he told me he'll never hurt me but look what happened now." –Candy sobbed remembering the words he told her. "Psh. He even said he was a man of his words."

"Just tell me what happened and I'll be right here listening."-Therese said consolingly.

"He left me a note, telling me he was in the gym or he told me that he's be going there... I can't remember because I was having my asthma attack. I tried to call him to tell him I was feeling better, but he wasn't answering his phone. The eighth time I tried to call him, he picked up but not by saying hello, but with a woman's voice screaming his name with all the moans and grunts." –Candy said as another tear escaped her eye.

"I got angry, but I sought for a second opinion. Karla told me that it was best if I go talk to him, but to me there's no reason for talking things over when I already caught him cheating on me. I said I'm going home to the people who truly love me. I was surprised when I went home. My father has rejected me; he threw all my stuff because of a camera video composing of John and me, having sex, but I promise you Therese we didn't do anything like that together. That's against my principles. Now, I've got no one but you and my brother."-Candy said pitying herself once more.

"Candy you'll always have me. As for your problem, just let it pass first, I know things will become lighter soon." –Therese said as she handed Candy some tea. Therese then left Candy alone in her room.

Meanwhile, Karla was afraid of any devices that recorded her conversation with Candy a while ago. If Courtney knew about this, she's sure to get killed. While searching for any hidden cameras or apparatuses her door suddenly flung open revealing Courtney there with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Karla! You won't believe what I just did!"-Courtney said excitedly as she plopped down on the bed. "What are you doing there on the floor? Come here!"

"Uh. What happened Madame Courtney? Why are you so happy?" –Karla asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. _"I wouldn't believe? Of course I will, I know how much of a bitch you are."_

"Well… I got John all to myself now! Haven't you heard that Candy's gone? I've destroyed her! First John caused her misery and now her family doesn't want her anymore! Yes, oh yes!" –Courtney stated as she lied on the bed, spreading her arms.

"What about Randy?" –Karla asked.

"Oh, you could have him."

"What?!"

"I said Karla, you could have him. Come on! You think I didn't know you like him? Besides Karla, my trash has been always your treasure." –Courtney smiled and left the room.

Karla felt deeply insulted. She started to pack her stuff and got ready to leave. Then she realized that Randy has to know about this or he will get hurt. Also, she was carrying another big responsibility; no one will know the truth unless she'll be the one to tell.

She immediately packed her stuff and stormed out of the room and into Randy's room. Karla's hastiness did not put her to trouble just yet, there was a big chance that Courtney was there in Randy's room, but luckily she wasn't there. Karla spotted Randy on the bed just watching some TV.

"RANDY!" She said.

"Nori? What are you doing here I thought you said—"

"Randy, I know what I said but you have to hear me out. Listen, there's not much time but you have to believe Me." –Norielle said.

"What? What are you talking about?"-Randy was confused. "And where are you going?"

"Randy, Courtney is not what she seems. Please don't hurt yourself. Break up with her this instant and you'll see it has no effect on her. All of what she's showing you now are just lies." –Norielle explained.

"I don't believe you." –Randy shrugged not minding Norielle. Norielle then threw her bag on the floor and ran to Randy. She held his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Randy you have to believe me. You've always believed me, come on! I've never lied to you!" –Norielle pleaded as electricity rushed through Randy's body.

"How do you think I'm supposed to react, huh? Earlier you were bickering in front of me forcing me to chase Courtney and the next minute you want me to break up with her and what, go with you?!"-Randy exclaimed.

"WHAT? I never mentioned that I want you to go with me! That's the problem with you Randy! You're always arrogant, you're ego is enormous and you've never changed! Since high school, you tend to look beyond those people who really care!" –Norielle snapped. She was furious for Randy not believing her.

"Oh so now you know me better than I know myself, huh? How ecstatic am I now?!" –Randy said sarcastically not taking his eyes glued to the TV monitor.

"Fine. If that's what you want then fine. I just want to let you know Randy, Norielle always looked out for you and she just doesn't want you to get hurt." –Norielle said as she went back near the door to pick her stuff up.

"So now you admit that you're Norielle! Fantastic! But now what? You still haven't told me why you're here." –Randy said as he stood up from his bed.

"You really want to know? I will tell you. Randy, back in high school you always told Courtney's personal assistant that 'oh, didn't you know? You look liked one of the cheerleaders in school? Although you got a different hair, you really look like her.' There, well that's because it was me. Without the glasses, without this colored hair I am her! When Candy was kidnapped, who was that Karla Kennedy on the phone tracking everything for you and John, huh? That was just me! Can't you see? Everything was well planned by Courtney! EVERYTHING!" –Norielle was frustrated. In this game, she's the only one telling the truth, but why is it hard for anyone to believe her.

"I can't—…" –Randy stuttered.

"OH, RANDY! WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP! YOU DON'T LOVE COURTNEY AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU!" –Norielle exclaimed and stormed out of the room. Randy was left there in complete shock. He didn't know how to react.

Norielle had no place to go but to start from scratch. At least she tried. She then went directly to Candy's house where she was declined for some answers and she knew well why. She then booked a ticket to Massachusetts to look for Candy.

The truth needed to be known. After more dreaded hours, Norielle arrived in Massachusetts. She was standing in front of Candy's front door when she retreated back to her cab. She sat there just thinking of what to do.

"_Frightened, hell yes… Determined, yes to that too. What am I supposed to do?" _–the taxi driver interrupted Norielle's thoughts.

"Excuse me Miss, but are we going to stay here forever? I would like to earn my boundary ya' know by getting another client." –The taxi driver said.

"Yeah sorry. I was just… thinking." –Norielle said, paid and took her things. "I guess this is it… Now or never." Just when she's about to knock on the door, a man walking on the street caught her attention.

"Karla? Is that you?" –John said as his hands are tucked well in the pockets of his sweatshirt that morning. He approached Karla on Candy's doorstep.

"John!" –She was startled.

"Well you look surprised… Why are you here anyway? Did Courtney's tarsier catch a cold again?" –John smiled.

"No… uh-I'm here for something much more important." –Karla said.

"Are you moving in?" John asked as he saw Norielle's stuff.

"Well no… I'm still looking for a place to move in to… I need a lot of explaining to do and I know that but… first can I ask the questions here first?" –Karla asked.

"Sure go ahead." –John replied

"Are you and Candy on speaking terms?" –Karla asked.

"No, not really, not yet—Wait, how'd you know about—?"

"I said I'll be the one asking questions. When did you last talk to Courtney?" –Karla asked.

"Just a while ago on the phone… Why? Where is this all coming from?" –John was confused with all the questions.

"Just what did I say? I will be the one asking questions for now. Say John, do you have any place where it is private for us to talk? This is really important, but also, I need Candy to be there too."-Karla said.

"That can't possibly happen. You see, Candy and I, we're like neighbors, but she can't even look at me anymore and I don't even know what I've done wrong." –John said and scratched his head.

"Well I know and that's why we are going to have this conversation whether you both like it or not."-Karla finally said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" -Therese asked as she saw an unfamiliar woman and John on the doorstep.

"Hi. I'm Karla Kennedy, I need to speak with Candy please?"-Karla said.

"Karla Kennedy? That girl from the WVO?" –Therese asked.

"Yes." –Karla said as Therese opened the door wider to let her enter. "You may sit on the couch while I call her."

"WVO?" –John whispered

"Yes, I promise I will explain later." –Karla said as Therese went upstairs to call Candy.

Candy emerged from her door and walked down stairs. To John she still looked amazing even if her hair was not that fixed and she had a gloomy face to show to him.

"KARLA!" –Candy said in surprise and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you." Karla said as a tear dropped from her right eye.

"Why so sad?" –Candy asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I need to tell you something important."-Karla said.

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: So here's the update guys! Hope you all like it! Secrets are about to be unfolded so better watch out!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

CIAO

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


	24. The breakup

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I pre-made this chapter that's why I'm able to update earlier! THIS IS NOT YET THE ENDING! But almost! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this so far. I'm so sorry about chapters 1—3, they suck I know. I'll be editing them and be replacing them with the ones posted here. Also, I'll be making this into a book so be sure to review so I know which ones to edit again! Ahaha. Thanks**

"_Why are you here?" –Candy asked John, who simply just bowed his head to the floor._

"I don't need you two to argue anymore, because believe you me, after our little conversation you two will be a-ok." –Karla said.

"I highly doubt that."-Candy said trying to mask her emotions.

"Therese, would you like to join us? I know you're involved too. I've heard so much about you."-Karla said as Therese nodded and sat down on the couch. There, Karla began.

"First of all, I am not known to others as Karla Kennedy, my name is Norielle Veracruz. Yes John, I'm the one that has been Randy's bestfriend back in high school that just disappeared. I do not work for the WVO. Truth of all truth's I'm just an illegitimate child of a senator and Courtney's dad took me to be Courtney's personal maid."

"I have been in that school and used my real name because I was using a different name in the white house. I serve Courtney all her needs there then pretend to be a normal school girl. Now, there is a lot of stuff you need to know about Courtney. She is not what she seems. I've tried telling this to Randy but he won't listen to me."

"I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT!" –Therese said with a smile.

"Everything that you've been through here in America, to the Philippines and back here was part of Courtney's evil plan. I don't know with you, but John if you noticed she likes you so much, but Candy, was here, an you were truly engrossed with each other so she can't get her way. So the only thing to get you was to pretend she owned a tarsier and call you to heal it."

"Oh we know that the two of you weren't really in a real relationship until Candy got here. The only reason she brought you here is to make it happen and erase you from his life completely."

"After buying the Tarsier, we didn't feed it for a week just so it would become sickly. Then I called you remember? I said I was from the WVO, but truly, no offense Candy, you were a fresh graduate back then and it is very rare that fresh graduates become highly recommended especially by the US Government. After that, I can recall that you were kidnapped. Those guys were hired by Courtney to set Candy up and be raped."

"Unbelievable!"- Candy exclaimed.

"Well you better believe me because I'm telling the truth and nothing but. So, as I was saying, after all these things she has been so nice to you and hooked up with Randy just because he still likes her, and she knows that very well. Courtney is using Randy so that she can come closer to you, John" –Norielle stated as John's face was cupped in his hands.

"But wait, Norielle, is that right? How come you've come clean only now when much has already happened and the damage is done?" –Therese asked all of the sudden.

"It's because I love Randy and I don't want to hurt him… WHAT? Nori, get a hold of yourself… This is not the time o be talking to yourself." –Norielle thought.

"Well? We're waiting for an answer." –Therese said.

"I—I… Could I answer that a little while later? I need to focus on the now first." –Norielle said. "Candy, I know you've been through a lot since the day with that phone call… I just couldn't help but think that a nice girl like you should be caught up in this kind of mess. I think you should all know that Courtney drugged John in the gym days ago. She told John that Candy has requested her to take care of John while you, Candy were gone."

"I remember that incident!" –John exclaimed as he recalled, everything came back to him.

"_What is in this thing? This is not pure water." –John said and raised a brow at Courtney._

"_Oh, I mixed an energy powder inside that to keep you energized. Didn't you know that Candy told me that whenever I see you anywhere when she's not around I should take care of you? How sweet of her thinking about you all the time." –Courtney lied through her teeth._

"_Is that so?" –John remarked with a smile thinking that He was always on Candy's mind. _

_Courtney insisted that John should drink the whole bottle. John followed making his insides turn. He excused himself as he went to the men's locker room to take a leak. Courtney followed him inside and locked the door. _

_She made sure no one else is in the public area and shut all the doors leading there close. After taking a leak, John emerged from the beige colored door searching for a place to sit on. He saw the couch and sat there with his immense headache. _

_Courtney, being much of a desperate coquette, approached him and sat on top of his lap seducing him, but John was too weak to even notice someone was already sitting on top of him._

"_John… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."-Courtney stated as she removed his shirt._

"_What? Courtney? Who is this?" –John was utterly dizzy and the image of the woman in front of him was wavering in his sight._

"_It's Candy, John… Don't worry… I'll take care of you." –Courtney lied again. John thinking that it really was Candy in front of him, the unthinkable happened._

"But all the while I thought… Of course… Congratulations John for being the biggest dumb ass!" John said to himself out loud.

"No John, the drug just had an adverse effect on you. You thought it was Candy who wanted, sorry for the term, to have sex with you. Nobody can blame you, nor Candy because her actions were just typical and that's exactly what Courtney wants both of you to act." –Norielle stated.

"I'M SORRY." –John muttered, as he felt messed up from what he has done. _"So that's why she was so mad at me and slapped me twice." _

"I'm sorry too… I didn't know. I really—!" –Candy stuttered

"And last but not the least, Courtney sent a fake video to your parents so that they'll disown you for having pre-marital sex. Which, I take they did." –Norielle said.

"That brat. I've got nothing else to do with her but to butcher her and feed her to the crocodiles." –Therese said fuming with rage.

"So, I'm telling all of you these things because Randy found out who I was and if I don't act now, I will regret this sooner in my life." –Norielle said.

"You're not making any sense here dear."-Therese commented, suddenly changing the expression of her face.

"I sort of didn't like what Courtney was doing to Randy… I just thought that doing the right thing would save a hell lot of mess from everybody. Now that's settled, if you'll excuse me, I need to be scouting some houses because I've lived in the white house almost all my life." –Norielle said with a smile.

"Norielle… No way I'm going to let this pass!" –Candy said as she stood up

"What—I mean I—!"

"This will be the best time for us to bond… Now that you reconciled Cheese with me!"-Candy said as she generously gave Norielle a big hug.

"She did?!" –Indeed clearly John was lost.

"You are going to stay here! There's a room available for you… anytime!" –Candy giddily said trying to forget everything that has happened in the past. "Now about Randy… Aren't you going to tell him? Tell him how you feel?"

"No freaking way. I tried to tell him the truth, but he won't listen. So there is no way I would walk up to him and say… Hey Randy did you know that I loved you? That's just pathetic." –Norielle said with a smile.

"So you mean to tell us, you gave him up for Candy and John?"-Therese asked.

"I believe so."-Norielle bravely said as she let out a big sigh. "I gave him up years ago and I have to live with that pain."

"You got guts and a big heart girl. I admire you." Therese said with a wink and walked to the kitchen. But then she poked her head again, "How would you like to be invited in my wedding?"

"I'm not—…"

"SHE WOULD LOVE TO." –Candy answered for her.

"Just what I've thought." –Therese smiled and went back in the kitchen.

"But…" –Norielle trailed.

"Don't worry I'm gonna have everything under control. You're in my hands now you pretty little thing." –Candy stated.

"Did you just call me little?" –Norielle asked as John chuckled a little. Norielle faced John with her biggest eyes possible. "Hey that's not funny! Do not insult the vertically challenged!"

"Hey sport, don't worry, you're not vertically challenged… You are just plain stressed making all your bones to be so relaxed and not upright."-John said with a genuine smile.

"I guess so." –Norielle said as she rubbed her temples.

"Therese! Oh Therese?" –Candy called.

"WHAT?" Therese screamed from the end of the hall.

"Kindly bring Norielle to her room please! John and I need some talking to do." –Candy said as she smiled a Norielle.

Therese then went out of the kitchen and escorted Norielle to her room. From this day forward, there will be 3 young ladies going to live in this house until Therese leaves because she's about to get married soon.

Candy stared at John's baby blue orbs for a moment before giving him another sweet smile and tilting her head motioning for them to talk outside. John followed Candy as they reached the garden. Despite every explanation that was given, they still found it awkward being caught in a situation like this, and when we thought everything was already going well… things were bound to get complicated yet again.

"Now what do we do?" –John broke the silence.

"John, you do know I was hurt, right?" –Candy said as she sat on the big rock.

"Well yeah but I didn't know it was her… I thought it was you." –John said pathetically.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you did do something to her. Also… Cheese, I appreciate all these things that you've done for me. I just don't know if things will work out after this." –Candy said as she bit her lip.

"I don't understand… I thought everything was going well Candy… I thought everything is settled… Norielle just told us that it was all Courtney's fault… What won't work out?" –John stated trembling inside.

"My parents are not in a good mood. After they find out that the video is unreal maybe they'll take me back. I don't know what will happen to me after that. Cheese, I think they'll take me away… away from you. They want me out of trouble and I swear they'll be keeping a close eye on me. I, I don't want to keep you away from your happy life. You belong here and I don't." –Candy said not being able to look at John.

"Come on Candy! Don't give me that I belong and you don't shit. I love you and you know that. You told me you love me… Why, don't you?" –John asked.

"I—I actually don't know. First, that's what I've thought, but now, I'm thinking twice. We never really known each other that well…" –Candy stated gloomily. _"Of course I love you… but things happened John."_

"Candy I… I need you."

"John," –Candy started crying, "Do you remember the time you showed me the stars that rainy evening? You told me you believed in fate?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping if we were really meant to be… then something will happen even if I'm breaking up with you right now." –Candy stated as more tears fell on her cheek.

"You're breaking up with me… AGAIN?" –John was terrified.

"Always remember Cheese, you're always with me whatever happens. Whatever happens." –Candy said as John let a single tear slip under his left eye unnoticeably. "This isn't goodbye John. We'll still meet… in events, in parties and Therese's wedding!" –She tried to smile.

"Candy, could I have at least the last chance to hold you once last time before we part?" –John asked as Candy nodded.

John pulled her to him for the sweetest hug. She felt safe around him but she did what she got to do. John then couldn't let the moment pass and so, he leaned in and kissed her, not caring if it was against her will. All he knew is that he loved her. John then pulled away and stared at Candy's eyes for a few good minutes. Then he let go and crossed the street, walking to God-knows-where.

Candy was left there, crying her heart out. She loved him who was she kidding? But it was family over love for her and certain sacrifices should be made. She wiped her tears goodbye and went back inside the house as the sun shone high above the sky.

"_This is gonna be a long day."-She thought wearily._

**(EDITED CHAPTER)**

**A/N: Oh—kay. As I've said this isn't the last chapter! There's still Randy and Norielle coming up and a long awaited ending of these two lovebirds. I'm sure a lot of you people would want to kill me now. But maybe after reading the next few chapters left, you'll understand why Candy chose to betray her heart.**

**REVIEW REPLY;**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


	25. Fate goes a Long way

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT

(EDITED CHAPTER)

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I pre-made this chapter too! I love you all! You've been so kind to me in supporting this story… Too bad this is the ending. But I can promise ya'll one thing though. Everyone… I can promise an Epilogue but not a sequel. If I get at least 5 reviews saying that I MUST CONTINUE, that's the only time I'll be continuing this story. So I hope you all enjoy this story. **

Candy then went back inside the house. She spotted Therese there just staring at her engagement ring. She slowly appeared before her wiping her own tears as not to cause any sermons from loving Therese.

"Where's John?"-Therese asked.

"He left."

"What? Why? Go with him! I know you miss him." –Therese encouraged.

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" –Therese was confused.

"I just can't Therese. I would love to, but I can't." –Candy replied staring at the engagement as another tear slipped under her eye

"Candy something is going on here that I don't know about." –Therese threatened as she stepped up on the counter.

"I'm going back to my parents." –Candy said while she pulled a chair to have a heart to heart talk with Therese.

"And so? What does John have to do with this?" –Therese argued.

"Therese, you know my parents all too well for you to ask this! I'm going back to explain things after I get the raw tape of the video. The real one without my face and John's face on it… I just hope they'll take me back. John, he… he belongs here Therese! I'm not part of his world. I guess I'll just have to count on—…"

"Count on what Candy? Count on fate again? With your fate leads all hearts crap? Oh come on!" –Therese interrupted.

"Therese, I'm just being practical here. What I need now is not your homily but your support! I'm going through a rough phase here! Making these tough decisions doesn't make my life easier you know!"-Candy explained.

"Support? You want my support? How could I give you support if I'm thinking about my wedding and here is my best friend trying to ruin her life all by herself! I mean come on! It's easier to accept if Courtney ruined your life completely but this? Doing it all by yourself? Well I may tell you you're hell of a mighty talented girl!" –Therese said and walked off. As much as Candy didn't want to admit it, Therese was making sense, but what she only hoped, is Understanding not Tension.

A long wait filled the house. Hours and hours passed by, Therese never left her room and Candy just waited Norielle to wake up. The TV wasn't much help either. The shows were all boring talk shows with no life. Suddenly, at a blink of an eye, Norielle was in front of Candy in the living room.

"Candy…" –Norielle started.

"Norielle! You're awake!" –Candy was startled.

"I sort of overheard your conversation with Therese… I didn't mean it to go this way Candy… If only I knew, I should've come clean sooner!"-Norielle stated as she sat at the couch in front of Candy.

"No… no… It's not your fault. You telling the truth is already enough at least I can settle things out already." –Candy said with a smile. Norielle then brought out a small CD and gave it to Candy. "What is this?"

"That is the raw copy of the video. I kept it after Courtney made Jinky edit it with your faces. Exact same bodies, exact same sounds no more and no less. The video given to your parents is a Pamela Anderson sex scandal with a little bit of retouching that went through with that gym incident." –Norielle said

"Oh thank you Norielle! Thank you!" –Candy was overjoyed as she hugged Norielle. "Oh by the way, that Jinkie is good in manipulating computer programs… It looks real even though it's not!" they laughed

"Should I take that as a compliment? I suddenly felt confused." –Norielle said with a grin as Candy just smiled back. "I take that as a yes."

Candy ran up to her room and called Kenneth by the cell phone. She told him that she's coming home with the proof so that she would be taken back. Kenneth was excited and can't wait for Candy to come home. She then packed her stuff and booked a flight to the Philippines once again.

After all the calls, and everything arranged she went to Therese's room where she found her there listening to her Ipod. Therese just looked at her and didn't mind.

"Therese… can I talk to you just for a minute." –Candy said as Therese pulled her earphones.

"What is it?"

"I… I found the evidence."-Candy said with a smile.

"So you're going back?" –Therese asked.

"Yes, I'm going to see what happens." –Candy said not sure of her future.

"What about John? What about me? Norielle? Randy and my wedding?" –Therese asked.

"Therese, I won't be gone for long. This is still my house, under my name. So you and Norielle could stay here even though I'm way back in the Philippines… we'll be in touch like always. Randy would be somewhere and John…" –Candy trailed.

"What about John?" –Therese repeated.

"I still don't know."

"Don't pressure yourself Candy. I don't mean to pop, but you can be a real pain in the ass you know that? I love you, you're like a sister to me, but a sister doesn't support a sister in everything she does, she supports her for what is good for her." –Therese said

"I know. I know. I love you too, and we'll be in touch." –Candy said before standing up.

"Can I come with you? To the airport I mean?"-Therese said.

"Nah… you and Norielle can stay here unless both of you wants to come and drop me at the airport?"

"Of course."-Therese said as they went out of the room and gathered Candy's belongings.

Norielle met with them downstairs as they loaded the luggage in the trunk of Candy's car. Before heading to the driver's seat the reflection of the light in John's room across the street got her attention. She then crossed the street and knocked at the door.

"Candy?" –Dan wondered.

"Hiya Dan. I need to talk to John, is he here?" –Candy said modestly.

"Wait… stay here. I'll see if he's home." –Dan said although he wasn't a good liar. After a good five minutes he came back at the door. "Well no John here. He went off somewhere."

"Oh is that so… could you tell him when he comes back that I—…" –Candy paused and pondered on what she's about to say "Tell him that I would still want cheese for my birthday." –Candy smiled in remembering.

"Cheese? What kind?"-Dan asked with a smile.

"Stinking Bishop." –Candy said as she waved goodbye and drove to the airport with Norielle and Therese behind the driver's seat.

The car was left with Therese as Candy told her to take good care of it. Candy collected her luggage and unloaded them in the baggage carousel. She then waited for her flight number then sped off. Upon arriving home, she took everything slowly one at a time and pondered on how she was going to break the news to her parents.

Luckily, Kenneth was waiting for her that early dawn and he let her enter the premises. Both of them went straight up to the house where they met their parents sitting on the dining table waiting for her too.

"Kenneth! They knew I was coming?" –Candy asked him

"I briefed them… I had to tell them, I might get kicked out too you know!" –Kenneth whispered.

"Mom, Dad… Good morning." –Candy said as she gave the small CD to them. There was a laptop in front of them where they played it and saw the exact relevance and compared it to the one they had in their phone. Mrs. Parker then let a tear slip down from her eye and hurried to hug her daughter.

"Mom!" –Candy's heartwarming voice echoed through Cherry's mind.

Thus was the longing and anticipation of a relationship of a mother to daughter. There in each other's hands they stared at the father. Ken had no reaction and kept his eyes glued to the screen of the laptop. "Dad?" –Candy called out.

"I'm sorry."-Came Ken's response as Candy ran to her father and hugged him. Her father had a smile on his face again as he was happy to have his daughter back. "You can have your room back." –He smiled.

"Thanks dad." –Candy said with a grin.

"But on one condition Candy…" Her dad trailed. "I don't know why you were scammed, but John has to go for now. It's for you Candy, we just want to protect you, understand?"

"Of course." Candy forced a smile as she moved back into her room.

A good 6 months later, it was September and Therese's wedding was on the way. Candy hadn't got herself fitted yet so at the first week of September, she left for America with her parent's notice of course. The wedding is going to be on the third week of September and luckily, everything was going fine for all of them, besides the waiting heart of two souls.

"Norielle! I can't believe you've grown some muscles under that skin and bones of yours! You look amazing!" –Candy commented as they were talking in the living room.

"Well look at you. Growing faster, eyes becoming fuller and lips… tsk tsk… If I didn't know you better I'll think you had a lip job." –Norielle said with a soft chuckle.

"I ate a lot of spicy foods back at home that's why my lips appear to look bigger than usual." –Candy explained as she scanned her house.

"God! I missed you so much! We missed you so much!" –Therese complained.

"I missed you two so much too! I was thinking about the both of you the whole time! It was as if those long phone calls weren't enough!" –Candy said as she laughed.

"Are you sure we're the only ones you missed? I mean you didn't greet him on his birthday! How could you?" –Norielle asked.

"Wha—Where did that come from huh? I didn't know where to reach him so I didn't bother to look for him; it was just one day. He'll have another next year!" –Candy teased as she suddenly remembers what it was like to have John around.

"Oh nothing, just pondering around." –Norielle replied.

A good two weeks and this wedding is already nearing its date. Therese is so hyped up as usual, the flowers, the cake, the dress everything must be perfect.

During the preparation, Candy had a chance to glance and talk to Matt, but John was nowhere to be found. The less she knew about his whereabouts, the more she wanted to see him. Candy is most likely to be paranoid with the questions, asking if he already has a new girl by this time or if he still remembers her.

September 20, early morning or early dawn I must say, the two bridesmaids in fixing her hair and make-up were accompanying Therese in her hotel room. Therese's sister, the married with 4 kids Maryanne will be attending the wedding exactly at the time of the ceremony.

After the hazardous makeup and hair fixing, the girls are on to putting on the white tube dress for Therese. The trail must be perfectly laid and the veil must not mess the hair. With all these done, the ladies themselves fit on their dresses and prepped themselves up as Therese waited in complete anticipation.

"Therese don't worry, you look completely beautiful!" –Candy stated.

"Yeah, stop worrying! This is your big day! Everything will go well!" –Norielle encouraged.

"But that means I'll moving out of Candy's house!" –Therese said with a pout.

"But you're moving to your newly built house with Matt. You're going to be Therese Cena!"-Candy laughed.

"Oh yeah! I can't be more thrilled!" –Therese said as the three ladies laughed. "Uhm, Candy, I hope you don't get mad at me for doing this but John's the best man and you're my maid of honor so yeah."

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? It's your wedding you can do whatever you want… We're just pawns of the king and queen today!" –Candy laughed again as she fixed her halter olive green dress. "Oh, by the way, is Randy invited?" Norielle's eyes widened at Candy's question.

"Yeah he is, but he'll be coming in the reception because he can't make it for the ceremony." –Therese said non-chalantly.

The wedding ceremony was about to start in a few minutes, around 9:00am. The wedding planner called Therese as a signal for her to go down to her Limousine and head to the church.

Waiting in front of the double doors of the hotel was the long white Limousine waiting for the queen to get in. Behind it was Candy's car, gorgeous than ever being valet for her. Candy and Norielle assisted Therese in getting in the Limousine and they went in Candy's car to head to the church.

In the basilica, the guests were there anticipating for the bride's arrival. Just like any other wedding the groom was made to wait in front of the altar as the wedding planner assists the entourage and the grand finale.

Therese remained in the Limousine as Candy and Norielle were escorted to their partners for the entourage. John was there with a happy smile talking with the bridegrooms before the ceremony starts. Lisa the wedding planner called his attention for him to link arms with Candy for the entourage.

"Mr. Cena! Your partner is here! Fall in line!" –Lisa said as she pulled the two together and scattered the other bridegrooms to their bridesmaids.

"Hi John." –Candy said with a smile as she link arms with him.

"Hello Candy… looks like we meet again." –He said as he focused his eyes on the people and not on Candy. "How you've been?"

"Cool… Everything went back to normal although a bit rusty, things could be worked out."-Candy stated smiling. "You?"

"Simple… Its all work."-John replied.

"Its funny how we're teamed up here again." –Candy said as the pianist stated to play the sound of the ceremony and the small little flower girls and ring bearers started walking down the aisle.

"Really?"-John quirked a brow.

"Yeah, it's so funny and a little bit coincidental." –Candy smiled, as they were next on the aisle.

"Nah. I think it is fate." –John said his final word and both of them walked on the aisle as if nothing happened between them.

They got separated as they were located on opposite pews. Just a while later, it was the bride's turn next. Therese went out of the Limousine, Lisa backing up the pure white dress and fixing the trail. The pianist changed the tune to a more up beat and exciting tone as Therese stepped foot at the red carpet.

Matt stood there waiting for his bride. No father of Therese was there for he already died together with her mother a long, long time ago. Therese walked slowly and solemnly for this was the day she'd be living a life with the love of her life.

The priest then started the mass and then gave the rights with the accompaniment of signing the marriage contract and the recitation of vows. After the sweet "I do's", then came the passionate lingering kiss.

"You may kiss the bride." –The priest said.

"Hello Mrs. Cena" –Matt whispered as he flipped the veil.

"Hi Matt." –Therese said with a smile as Matt captured all the anticipation in her lips. They were now bound in the eyes of God.

The reception was scheduled for dinner, so the newly weds had the time to chit chat about things and remove their expensive clothes for a while to relax in more comfy pajamas while they talked about their house and future.

Candy and Norielle went in one car back to Candy's house as they spend the time by playing PlayStation in their big football jerseys and short shorts... Surprisingly, while in the middle of their bowling game, someone knocked at their door.

"Who could that be?" –Norielle asked.

"I don't know, but I'll get It." –Candy said as she approached the door and opened it.

Surprisingly, no one was there but instead, there were 2 pieces of torn papers under a paperweight. Candy picked them up and looked around before closing the door again.

"Who was it?" –Norielle asked.

"I don't know. There was no one there. But I found this." –Candy brought the 2 pieces of torn paper and the hello kitty paperweight to Norielle.

"Oh my… That's my paperweight! I can recognize that whatever happens coz this is the only thing were Hello Kitty forgot to put her eyelashes. Where did you get that?" –Norielle asked as she grabbed it from Candy.

"Like I said, it was in the doorstep." –Candy replied as she walked inside.

"Oh my Gosh!" –Norielle exclaimed, examining the papers as she ran out of the door. She looked outside for anyone but no one was there. Then she quickly entered the house again.

"Is it just me, or you are quite acting strange today." –Candy said with a chuckle.

"Candy, you do not understand… these two papers are very valuable to me. I mean I've written the only meaning and reason of my existence here. No one should be able to read it but me! I hid it to where it is perfectly safe, but still someone found it!" –Norielle stated as she walked around the house while thinking for an answer to her question. _"Who could've found this?"_

"Look Norielle, could you sit down for a while and breathe." –Candy said as Norielle sat down beside her. "Dear, maybe there's another person who knew where you hid that… maybe that girl, Lucy? The kind woman who always helped you?"

"Maybe… but then… Oh good heavens!" –Norielle said as she pondered more.

"Don't give it much thought Norielle… Whoever gave that to you is a good soul… you should even thank him or her." –Candy said

"How did she or he know where I reside now?" –Norielle asked her eyes become wider every second.

"I don't know. Okay… STOP! Stop harassing yourself with these questions…" –Candy said as she stood up and got some water for Norielle. Just as she handed it to her the doorbell rang again. "Maybe it's the mystery giver Norielle!" Candy chuckled as she walked to the door.

"Oh shut up! This isn't funny!" –Norielle said as she drank some water.

Candy approached the door and turned the knob. She was expecting to see some unknown girl around her 60's maybe, but surprisingly she saw John.

"John, what are you doing here?" –Candy was startled at his appearance.

"Are you going to let me enter or let me stay here outside?"-John asked sarcastically as Candy raised a brow and opened the door.

"You still haven't answered my question." –Candy stated after closing the door.

"Well, I saw your car. Then I saw the tires, well maybe, I could give you two beautiful ladies a lift later?" –John asked as he looked at Norielle curiously.

"We don't need a ride. My car is fine… I just used it to come here." –Candy said as Norielle just stared at the two.

"The last time I checked, a flat tire is described as Magnesium wheels hanging an inch above the ground."-John said as Candy placed both of her hands on her waist. "Oh, by the way, I've heard that driving with 4 flat tires is dangerous don't you think?"

"What? 4 flat tires?" –Candy exclaimed as she ran out of the door to check her car. John and Norielle followed her. Her beautiful silver Mercedes Benz sat there looking exhausted and exactly what John described as. "My baby! What happened?!" –Candy ran to her car and examined the wheels.

"What did I tell you? So, I'm going to ask again…would you two want to join me later? I can give you two a lift. After all, we are going to the same place and coming back on the same street." –John said placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, its fine. We'll take a cab." –Candy stated smugly as she leaned on her car.

"Are you sure?" –John said with a raised brow.

"Candy, let me remind you that we're going to be wearing gowns later…" –Norielle said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Going once… going twice…" –John was counting not taking his gaze off Candy.

"Oh. All right. Norielle, this is you're fault." Candy said as she went back into the house and Norielle following her. _"Is it just me, or John acts like an arrogant ego maniac today and Norielle acts like a complete douche-bag?" _

"Candy, aren't you going to invite John in?" –Norielle asked sweetly.

"Norielle… You're asking so much from me you know that?" –Candy said as she poked her head from the front door again. "John, want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask."-John said with a smirk and went in. _"He's getting on my nerves…"-Candy thought_

An hour of staring at each other uncontrollably, John finally said he'd be leaving for a while to take a shower and fit in his suit again. He told the girls that he'd be picking them up at 7 sharp. He left and crossed the street. Candy and Norielle went to their separate rooms and got ready.

An hour later while Candy was still putting on dress and waiting for Norielle to finish herself up so she could help zip her up, the doorbell rang again.

"WHAT? He's so early…He should be here like an hour later!" –Candy exclaimed as she stripped down to her underwear and placed a bathrobe on then ran downstairs. She then walked barefooted around her house and opened the door for John.

"Hey." –John said with a smile then entered arranging his tie. Obviously having a hard time with it.

"You're an hour early." –Candy muttered as she closed the door and went up stairs again.

"I was an hour early because I wanted to borrow the big mirror of yours. Of all the tiny mirrors at home, I can't seem to fix my tie." –John said as he stared at Candy's dark hazel orbs for an answer.

"It's in my room." –Candy said as John followed her upstairs.

Inside her room, John stood in front of the big mirror and adjusted his tie but failed miserably. Candy couldn't bear to see the champ struggling with a mere tie so she'd offer him some help.

"Here, let me." –Candy said with a smile and removed the tie to start over.

John obviously knew what was going to happen so he just stared down at Candy while she was fiddling with his tie. A minute later, he was all set. "There you go."-Candy said with a smile.

"Thanks. Do you want me to wait downstairs? Or can I wait here?" –John asked as he stared at her.

"Uhm…" –Candy couldn't say that she didn't want to see John, after all, he's going to be a big help in giving them a lift to the reception. "Sure you could wait here." –Candy finally replied as John sat on the couch where he found himself having a De Ja Vu of what happened before.

Candy grabbed her dress from the bed and went back inside the bathroom to put it on, but then she still experienced the same problem; she couldn't zip the back part up. "Why can't they just put the zipper in front so that it's easier to reach? Dammit!"-Candy exclaimed before emerging from her bathroom.

"John could you?" –Candy asked.

"Sure no problem." –John said as he stood up from his chair and went to Candy and pushed her soft brunette hair to one side.

John's gentle hands snaked to her hips to tighten it a bit before zipping it up. He hooked the top at the back of the neck first and pulled the hemming on the sides of the zipper. He tightened every curve before slowly pulling the zipper from Candy's lower back up to her neck, but he didn't let her go just yet.

The feeling of his touch on her body again after her longing eased her anticipation. Candy was supposed to pull away, she promised herself not to let John feel that she also wanted him back, but that's not what's happening.

John spun her around a little bit roughly as her body weight was now resting on his massive arms located at her lower back. He gently leaned in as for maybe a point 1 of a millimeter away from each other's faces.

Candy was there, wanting her self to hold back, but she couldn't. She thought he was going to kiss her, but John pulled away the second he knew she was getting aroused. _"WTF?"-Candy thought. "This man is playing mind games with me."_

Candy cleared her throat. "Uhm. Thanks." –Candy stated as she went back in the bathroom to put her make-up on. After applying them on perfectly, she emerged again from the bathroom gently closing the door behind her and seeing John sitting on the couch just eyeing her every move.

Candy then, grabbed her shoes and placed them on as she sat on the bed. She placed her jewelries, grabbed her purse and called Norielle from the intercom.

"Girl, aren't you ready yet? Our chauffeur is an hour early you know." –Candy stated as John stood up and straightened his suit.

"Wait… wait… I'm coming I'm just putting on my shoes." –Came Norielle's reply.

Candy then gave John a fake smile and a nod and they went downstairs to wait for Norielle. Just a minute later, Norielle came out with her olive green dress, matching shoes and handbag. They were all set and ready to go. Candy switched off all electrical appliances and apparatus, locked the front door before she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Seatbelt."-John reminded as he started the engine of his black and orange Plymouth Hemi Barracuda 6pac muscle car. Then they drove to the reception area, The Palace hotel.

"Nori, how did you manage to zip your dress up without calling me?"-Candy asked as she faced Norielle in the back seat.

"I found a technique… I put the dress on, then try to hook it up, lie on the bed then zip it up." –Norielle replied with a smile.

"Wow. That's hazardous." –Candy said with a soft chuckle.

"How about you? What did you do to zip it up?" –Norielle asked.

"I asked John to zip it up." –Candy replied as she faced front again.

"John went to your room?"-Norielle was surprised as John didn't say a word and let the ladies do the talking.

"Yeah, he needed to use my huge mirror." –Came Candy's evasive reply.

"Oh."-Norielle nodded.

Finally, they reached The Palace Hotel. John went out first and handed the key to the valet. The other valets opened the door for both Candy and Norielle. They went out and waited for John to join them before coming in the hotel. They reached the private reception room then mingled with the other early guests.

Norielle was assigned to check the people coming in. She will be using the guest book checking the names and placing the gifts on the gift table. She's going to do that with Dan, John's older brother. Meanwhile, John and Candy as the maid of honor and best man, they're the one arranging the entourage once again for a formal introduction before the party starts. Lisa was already present when they arrived, scribbling stuff on her notebook.

Some minutes later, guests started arriving again, not much of the WWE roster were invited because they weren't really close with neither Matt nor Therese. From the WWE roster, as Norielle glanced the guest list, only John, Randy, Dave and Maria were invited. It was almost 8 and Candy heard that Therese was already downstairs.

The entourage was ready except for Norielle still checking the names. Candy then excused herself and called Norielle.

"Nori! We need you in the entourage… Dan can handle that… Your partner is already waiting for you." –Candy said as she pulled Norielle.

"Wait… wait… coming!" –Norielle said as they went to the line.

Candy immediately linked arms with John closer than supposed to as she was waiting for the host to start. The host surprisingly was Maryanne. Therese's sister made it on time and Candy knew well that this would make Therese utterly happy.

The entourage walked through the decorated door as the guests waited in anticipation for the newly weds. Then the wedding band turned the music into a more solemn in introduction of the newly weds, Mr. And Mrs. Matthew Cena.

Then the round table was set for the guests, luckily, Candy, John, Norielle, Randy, Dave, Maria and the rest of Matt's brothers are going to sit in one table. Mr. And Mrs. John Cena Sr. had their seats in one separate table in front closest to the table of he newly weds. Everything was fine, from the song numbers, the food parade and the programs.

Later, after the newly weds kissed a couple of times, the most awaited throwing of the bouquet and garter was the next program. Therese and Matt eyed the table expecting everyone to scamper out of their seats except for Dave and Dan, the only married people in that table.

"Okay… we all know how this thing works right? So let the games begin!"-Maryanne said as Therese threw the bouquet in the right side and Matt threw the garter in the left side.

Candy backed up a little because she wasn't planning on catching the bouquet. John did the same too as his intentions were of the same page. He was just standing there, but fate wasn't going to let things slide by just like that.

The bouquet must've had a mind of its own as it almost hit Candy's face, so the only thing she needed to do is to pick, bouquet in face? Or just catch the damn thing. The garter flew across the men and landed on top of John's head. His parents were laughing their hearts out as John just gave a smile and took the garter from his head. Therese and Matt seeing the outcome applauded and went back to their seats.

"They should kiss and make up already." –Therese whispered behind Matt's ear.

"I mean why do they need to act that they don't like each other when it's already obvious." –Matt said as they observed the two being guided to the center of the area.

Candy sat on the chair holding the bouquet, nervous as hell. John having his smooth cover knelt down beside her holding the garter in between his fingers. Candy tried not to tremble, she was never touched in areas below her abdomen, and she didn't know how a man's touch felt.

"Hey Candy." –John said with a smirk as he parted her legs.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" –Candy whispered as she stiffened a smile.

"A bit. I mean I'm a man am I? I will certainly enjoy legs being parted in front of Me." –John said as he retained eye contact with Candy.

He slowly opened the garter and slipped it under Candy's right foot. The guests were staring at them attentively, especially the newly weds who were actually very happy that this is happening.

"John, you might as well enjoy this because this is the last time that you'll be doing this."-Candy whispered again as she was stiffening with John's touch.

John pulled the garter up the limb, to the knee then to the thigh.

"I highly doubt that." –John mouthed as he smirked and pulled the garter even higher, the highest possible he could reach.

After that being accomplished, he stood up, lending a hand to Candy to stand up with him. Candy obliged with a smile pretending that there wasn't tension between them. They went back to the table as the guests applauded and the programs continued on.

In their round table, Candy took her glass of red wine and gulped the whole thing up. She didn't know that some of the people in the table were aware of what she's done.

"Why so thirsty Candy?" –John teased beside her.

"Don't you think that the temperature is a bit rising up?" –Candy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well. Candy,"–Randy interrupted and cleared his throat. "So, how've you've been?"

"Oh Randy, I've been fine… Everything is settled with my family." –Candy replied with a sweet smile. "I didn't notice that you've already arrived? Since when did you get here?"

"Just a while ago… When you caught the bouquet and John caught the garter."–Randy said as Norielle shifted in her seat. Randy then grabbed Norielle's hand and squeezed it a little bit.

"Oh, so have you eaten?" –Candy asked begging that John would not talk to her again for the entire evening.

"Yes, I came prepared." –Randy said with a smile.

"Prepared but late as usual." –Norielle said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, that is true, I suppose." –Randy said and glanced at Norielle.

She was beautiful, her hair was not in the normal headband, and she let it flow loosely with a few locks in the end. Norielle just looked less stressed and less irritated.

"So, while I was gone, have you two been talking?" –Candy suddenly asked.

"Just a simple hi and hello." –Norielle answered as she gulped her wine down.

"Well, I must say, the girls are becoming very thirsty." –Dave suddenly spoke. He called the waiter to order another bottle of red wine.

Half an hour later, the party was over and Therese and Matt were the first ones asked to leave their places and stand near the doorframe to say goodbye to all guests. Randy, Norielle, Candy, John and the others stood up from their chairs and said their goodbyes to each other.

"So, Candy, Norielle, are you going to hitch a ride with me?" –John asked before leaving the table.

"Norielle's going to ride with me… We have things to discuss about."-Randy said not removing his hand from hers.

"I am? We have?"-Norielle looked surprised.

"Candy, you don't mind if I don't bring Norielle home tonight don't you? We will take a while and we wouldn't want to disturb your sleep."-Randy said as Candy just nodded.

"I'm not?" –Norielle was indeed clueless.

"How about you Candy? Are you going to ride home with me?" –John asked.

"I have no choice." –Candy replied as she grabbed the bouquet.

Randy drove off with Norielle as Candy rode with John. Upon reaching her house, Candy thanked John and shuffled with her keys to the house. Candy thinking that it would be awkward not inviting John in after his initiative of bringing her home, just asked him if he wanted some coffee. After all, he could easily deny right?

"John, would you like to have some coffee?" –Candy asked silently wishing he would say no, but then deep in her heart he wanted him to say yes.

John turned off the engine of his car, and that was his answer. Candy nodded and made way for him to enter her house. She immediately went inside the kitchen and made some coffee. A minute later, she emerged from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee to the living room.

"Thanks." –John said and sipped some coffee.

"John, about what happened earlier…" –Candy started.

"You don't need to explain, I knew you loved it so I just gave you the pleasure." –John said and waited for her reaction.

"You asshole. I actually wanted you to explain why you needed to say those things to me when in fact you knew I was uncomfortable with people besides me, touching my skin." –Candy exclaimed _"He is so… so UNBELIEVABLE!"_

"You invited me in just to call me an asshole? What a hospitable neighbor I have." –John said with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"That's it. You know what John, the door is practically open and you can leave anytime you want to." –Candy said not believing what he was telling her. _"Since when did he become such an ass?" –She silently thought._

"_I'm not leaving." –John said plainly._

"What?"

"I'm not leaving, besides I'm not done with my coffee yet." –John said as Candy stood up ready to stomp straight upstairs. "You can't go up and leave me here." Candy paused in her tracks.

"Why not?"-She snapped.

"Because I said so, now sit." –John said staring at her dead in the eye. Candy didn't want to, but the force his baby blue eyes omitted, she was forced to.

"What do you want?"-Candy asked. John didn't answer. "John, what do you want?!" –Candy asked again but there was no answer. She stood up again frustrated as ever. "You are really getting on my nerves. Could you please stop with the stupid mind games already?"

"Sit."-John commanded as Candy sat down again.

After he was done sipping his coffee, he stared at Candy who was just staring right back at him. "This is where our problem all starts." John started. "You keep walking away, as if you can walk away from all your problems. What you don't know is that fate will just be chasing right after you."

"I never ran away from my problems! I solve them."-Candy shot back leaning on the couch with both her feet rested on the soft cushion.

"You knew that I was a problem, you ran away from me, but look at us now, here again in your house, like the day we first spent our time together. I was assigned to baby-sit you." –John explained calmly as he stared down at his shoes.

"To solve my problem, I needed to break up with you."-Candy said recalling her decision.

"Oh really? And who told you that, the voices in your head? You practically broke up with me even before you went home to settle things with your family. Maybe your dad told you to break up with me AFTER they've learned the real thing, but that's not the point. What I'm saying is, you broke up with me before anyone told you that breaking up with me is the only solution. Even though it was not the only thing you could do." –John said as he looked up to face Candy.

"What's the other solution John?" –Candy replied smugly.

"You could've always told your dad, defended me, tell him what you know. Tell him that you knew I wouldn't force you on doing anything that is against your principles, but you chose to do it the easy way and forget about me, and tell me that you wanted to wait for fate? Fate is already in front of you, you're just running away from it."-John said, as the shock on Candy's face was purely visible.

There was a pause, an eerie silence, Candy had hurt John in ways that she didn't know that she was capable of doing. Then realization just hit her.

"John, I'm… I…" –Candy was in a loss of words.

Here she was trying to look strong battling it out with John when in fact she was wrong from the beginning. She underestimated him, she thought he wouldn't love, but he just did, he just admit that he loves her.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, I might as well leave now, you told me that the door was open. Clearly, you don't want me here so I'll get going." –John said as he stood up and went out the door.

Candy closed her eyes and bit her lip, she's going to cry any second now if she doesn't do the right thing.

"JOHN WAIT!"-Candy said as she ran across the hallway and out the door. John stopped but he didn't look back just yet. "John! I'm sorry! Don't go… please! Please don't go!" –Candy stated as the rain suddenly poured.

"What?" John yelled, apparently he didn't hear what she said after the 'John wait'.

"JOHN! I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T GO, PLEASE…"-Candy screamed at the top of her lungs as the rain crashed down the roof of the house and on the street. Her olive green dress was soaked and so was John's suit. She slowly walked towards John as he gently spun around to face her.

"Why not?" –John yelled as the rain kept pouring.

"Because… I… I didn't mean to tell you to leave…I didn't want to break up with you in the first place. I love you John, I do… I really do… I didn't know what happened but I just…" –Candy trailed as her hair was soaked in the rain.

"Candy, shut up."–John said with a smile as he was gently starting to embrace her under the rain.

"What? Excuse me?"

"I said, SHUT UP." –John said as he crashed his lips with hers under the rain not minding if they'll get sick.

Everything was just a step towards perfection. John kissed her passionately with his hands roaming around her back. A good few minutes later, they pulled back, but Candy was still resting on John's massive arms.

"You make me have De Ja Vu." –Candy said and made a pout.

"I do things to women that they themselves don't understand." –John said with a smirk.

"EGO!" –Candy exclaimed as John captured her lips again.

It was just blissful, the two of them in the middle of the street. I'm just hoping that no drunk driver would pass that street. "I guess fate never got tired of chasing Me." –Candy smiled

"What can I say, Fate goes a long way." –John said and escorted Candy back to the shade.

_**(EDITED CHAPTER)**_

**A/N: THE END!! That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed their adventures! This is the longest chapter ever made so yeah thanks for all the readers, reviewers and supporters! It's already 2:00am; I need to hit the sack now! I hope Candy and John made your day!**

**I'm planning on a sequel but just like what I've said, I need 5 reviews telling me that I must make one! If ever there will be, you'll find out what happened and what will happen to Randy and Norielle. Things between them weren't actually been cleaned up! I might just post a prequel one shot to explain their weird background… so there. Also, I might put an epilogue to give you guys what to expect IF THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**And now, to the best part of writing a story, my dear reviewers, you're the best! I salute you!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


	26. EPILOGUE

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS (EDITED CHAPTER) DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS

**A/N: SURPRISE! HERE'S the Epilogue!**

EPILOGUE

Inside the house, Candy was just warming herself up after she took a shower. She was lying on the bed waiting for John to come out from her bathroom. The rain stopped after it got them soaked. Half an hour later, John emerged from the bathroom and stared sweetly at Candy. Candy just gave him a wink after scooting over for a place to sit on.

"You know, I don't really know why I've always used your shower when my house is just a block across from yours." –John asked as he sat beside Candy, his left arm snaking to her shoulder.

"I don't know. You're the one taking a shower." –Candy said smartly. John then showed a genuine smile before kissing her passionately. "Mmmm…" –Candy moaned.

"I can get used to this." –John teased as his right hand starting creeping around her waist up to her stomach. Candy got startled and pulled away.

"No baby… This is not how I—!" –Before Candy could even finish her sentence John pulled his hands up in 'I surrender' position then placed them on her neck before kissing her again. Their passion became heated, but their fun was cut short when the telephone rang. "Cheese… wait wait… I need to answer the phone."

"Let him be. Whoever that is." –John grunted as he tried to capture her lips again with his. Candy gave him a few more pecks and gently pushed him away from her so that she could roll over and answer the damned phone.

"Hello?" –Candy answered as John watched her intently.

"Who is that?"-John mouthed. Candy just shook her head and sat up. "Heya Dad!"-Candy said as John sat up too and just embraced her from behind.

"You want me to go home already? Why so soon?"–Candy said and paused for a while. "Eric? Who's he?" then pause, "What? But Daddy!" –Candy said with a frown. Then sighed with relief. "I thought you were serious there." –Candy gave a slight giggle as she interlaced her right hand with John's.

"Daddy… Could you give me a little more time here in the States? Please!" –Candy pleaded as John just listened intently. "Why… uhm because, I—I" –Candy was interrupted by her father. "What? How did you know?"-Then pause. "Oh Daddy! Thank you! I love you!" –Then Candy shut the phone with the biggest grin on her face.

"What did your Daddy say?" –John asked. Candy gave him another sweet kiss before answering his question.

"I can't believe it… He's the best father I'll ever have." –Candy stated staring at John's baby blue eyes.

"Correction, he's the only father that you'll ever have."-John said with a smirk.

"Whatever… All I know is, he knows me real well."

"Want to explain further?" –John asked.

"Alright. Well, I was asking him if I could stay here a bit longer, he asked me why… Then he slightly guessed that you had something to do with it. He was like 'Wait, I think you're going to stay there because of that John right?' I was asking him how did he know and he just said he knows me well when I fall in love." –Candy said.

"Cool, then I'm cool with your Pops then everything is settled." –John said.

"Everything is settled for what?"-Candy asked a little bit confused.

"Don't worry about that Baby girl." –John stated as he leaned in for another kiss.

The night ended well for both of them. John went home around 3am after having to watch a movie with Candy. After John left, she wanted to wait for Norielle completely forgetting that Randy told Candy that there was a possibility that he's not going to drive her home that night, but just minutes later, exhaustion ate her up and she fell asleep.

Next morning, Candy woke up from her bed as she rummaged downstairs to look for some breakfast. Whilst she was still making some coffee from her pot, she heard some keys shuffle near the door. Candy went over to the door and opened it, to save his or her effort for whomever that was standing there. Nonetheless, it was Norielle fully awake.

"Good Morning." –Candy greeted with a smile as Norielle entered the house wearing a big shirt and some shorts.

She also had a big plastic bag on the other hand containing the olive dress she wore that night. In her other hand, she brought her purse.

"Hey." –Norielle greeted with slightly a smile.

Candy then looked over her shoulder and saw a sports car speeding off. She wasn't sure of who brought Norielle home but her guess was it was Randy. After Norielle had entered, Candy slowly shut the door behind her. Candy walked to the kitchen to get the boiling coffee and make two cups.

"Hey Nori? Come here for a sec will you?" –Candy called as Norielle came in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? Had you have some sleep?" –Candy asked Norielle as she gave her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I did." –Norielle replied plainly.

"What's with the short answers? What did Randy do to you?" –Candy was scared for Norielle and not to mention, Norielle didn't take the cup of coffee from Candy.

"Oh he did nothing to me. We just talked." –Norielle answered. "Remember yesterday when we received the 2 important pieces of paper and the paperweight?"

"Yeah."

"Randy sent them. He told me just last night." –Norielle said unable to look straight into Candy's eyes.

"Nori! WHAT DID RANDY DO TO YOU?! You look traumatized!" –Candy was becoming terrified.

"It's not that Candy… He told me that my parents want me back, but I really can't decide on it. I feel so out of place. I don't think I want to be with my real parents but then I'm sick of the life being Parent-less. Even so, Randy gave me an option, it's either I agree with the senator or Randy's going to adopt me as his own."-Norielle stated.

"If you don't want to go to the senator Nori, then go to Randy at least you'll be in safe hands." –Candy said.

"If he's going to adopt me, I'm going to be his sister… I can't be his sister. No fucking way." –Norielle stated.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened." –Candy said as she led Norielle to the living room.

Then she began telling Candy what really took place that fine evening.

Norielle entered the hotel room with prying eyes. She didn't know what they were going to talk about and she was nervous to talk to Randy in a peaceful manner this first time. Randy then pushed her a little bit more inside and locked the door. He guided her to the bed where he gave him his large shirt and a pair of gartered shorts.

"Change." –Randy stated as he handed the woman in an olive green dress the clothes.

Norielle nodded as he went inside the bathroom to change. A minute later she came out and gave her dress to Randy's out stretched hand. He patted the space beside him motioning for Norielle to sit beside him.

"What are we going to talk about Randy?" –Norielle asked as she sat down beside him.

"We need to straighten things out Nori, I mean a lot has happened." –Randy said as he took an envelope from a duffel bag and handed it to Norielle. "This contains your high school pictures, bio data, ID's, certificates and fake birth certificates." –Randy continued.

"Why are you giving this to me?" –Norielle pondered loudly as she looked through the documents.

"Nori, I was telling the truth when I said I tried to look for you, but you were always difficult. You found ways to hide or something… And you did know that my father told me to pursue my wrestling career so I didn't have the time to look for you anymore." –Randy said.

"Back in high school, I gave you this Hello Kitty paperweight. During that time, I drained my allowance just to get Courtney some expensive flowers for Christmas, which she stepped on right in front of me. So, I had only a few bucks left to buy you something for Christmas. What surprised me was you're eyes suddenly lit up of that fake paperweight I gave you. I was actually scared that you may not like it, but there goes Hello Kitty losing her eye lashes but you still loved it."-Randy continued

"Well I did love it." –Norielle stated.

"I know. That's why when I went back to the Whitehouse to look for Courtney, I saw her putting all your stuff in a box then I saw the paperweight. Immediately, I knew you were telling the truth and Courtney was the one lying to me. I took it with me together with the two papers that were clipped between it. I broke up with Courtney right after and you were right Norielle… There wasn't much effect on her." –Randy told her. "And so, after reading it I sent them to you."

Norielle's fist hit Randy's arm. "Why did you read that?! That wasn't supposed to be any part of your bees wax Randall!" –A small smile crept up Norielle's immaculate face.

"I guess what I mean to say is Nori… I need to have you back in my life, but before I rush you into things… I want you to be able to work things out in your life. So there are two choices Nori, go back with Mr. Veracruz or be an Orton." –Randy stated as Norielle's eyes widened.

"Are you asking me to go back to my father or if not I will marry you?" –Norielle couldn't think of another option. After all, Randy did say 'to be an Orton' and for a girl to change her last name, it's either she gets adopted or get married.

"Well, I'm not asking you to marry me… I'm asking you to go back to your real parents or treat my parents as yours and you'll be my sister." –Randy stated.

"No freaking way that I'll be freakishly going back to my skank parents! I was fine without any parental care before and I'm fine now." –Norielle stated stubbornly.

"You are, that's true, but not for long Nori. You're out of the Whitehouse. This is a totally different world Nori, you might get hurt." –Randy stated.

"No I won't." –She shot back plainly.

"I'm offering you choices." –Randy insisted.

"I don't need it." –She bit back bitterly.

"Alright. Alright... Enough said. Just tell me what you want to do with your life." –Randy asked. "What did you take up in college?"

"I took Accounting, but I wasn't permitted by Courtney to take the Board Exam so I'm not official, and I'm officially jobless."-Norielle stated as she realized that at some point Randy was right.

"I can give you a job, but I need to confirm if you'll be able to apply, but as for now, could you please… Please stay in touch with me?" –Randy asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still my little seaweed that grew a bit bigger." –Randy said and smirked. He then took off his shirt and his pants as he walked around he room to get his music player.

"Randy, what are you doing?" –Norielle froze at the sight of his flesh walking in front of her.

"I'm looking for my player."-Randy said as he scrupled through the bags.

"No what I mean is…" –She trailed as she stared at his body. His body changed a lot. He wasn't the lean meat type of guy that she knew back in High school anymore; he's now a grown-up with a personality.

"Oh don't worry about it. You could stare all you want, but no touch baby." –Randy teased as a smirk formed in his lips when he faced Nori with his music player at hand.

"You wish." –Norielle said and took the bed. "Since you're a dumb ass… I take the bed you take the floor kapeesh?"-She finally said and crawled under the covers.

She took everything in, his words, his appearance and his scent absorbed by the soft pillows. The night was a little bit empty and as soon as she drifted off to sleep, the outside world was cut off.

"That's what happened?" –Candy asked.

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so scared when you told him you didn't want to choose?" –Candy asked as he sipped some of her coffee.

"I don't really know." –Norielle stated as a small smile crept to her lips.

"Bitch. You need some coffee. You're damned well confusing me!" –Candy said as she handed her the cup of coffee that she was giving her a while ago. Norielle gladly took it and bounced, literally bounced up the stairs. _"Crazy girl…" –She thought._

That morning was good as Candy thought. Norielle just browsed some magazines as she spent every morning of her life. Randy on the other hand was pondering on how to get Norielle a family that someone will attend to her needs, and John… Well John just didn't wake up early that morning. He woke up 30 minutes pass noon.

He was late for important stuff and he needed to rush if he still wanted to keep his job, and so off he went.

Autograph signing, recording album launches, movie promos, pay-per-view promos, movie contract signings and pictorials all in one day! John was completely exhausted when he got a text message from his brother Steve to watch the news on TV. John walked through the double doors of the hotel where his co-workers were staying in, and there he just saw good news, live from the Whitehouse.

"JAIL IN DC FOR THE PRINCESS? Live from the Whitehouse, Melanie Sloane is here to report the current happenings inside the Whitehouse, Melanie?"

"Yes Jeanne, Courtney McKinley the only daughter of President George McKinley has been sent to home care inside a department in the Whitehouse. Reports said that just a week ago she tried to ransack important papers of her father inside the office. After that he went inside her room and tore all the beddings. Papers flew at the Whitehouse today and a hearing has been made about this issue. Important evidences of the 9/11 incident were burned because of this mishaps and the House would like to hear from Ms. McKinley."

"And when will this hearing be?"

"It is already done Jeanne. At exactly 3pm, the jury has already declared that Ms. McKinley should not live close to the important documents of the Whitehouse prior to the diagnosis of her doctor, Dr. Swank. In a report, Ms. McKinley is suffering from terrible depression and need some time alone in quarantine for the next 7 years."

"Thank you Melanie. There you go the people of America! You first heard it on—"

John didn't continue watching the news anymore; he had heard enough to put him on a good mood. Once out of the building he was repeatedly receiving phone calls from different people who knew about Courtney's twisted mind. One thing is for sure now; there will be no Courtney to mess things up with Candy now… Or so he thought?

Meanwhile Randy saw the news too and he was happy. He suddenly realized that if Norielle had wanted to go back to her real parents then she would be involved in this messy and disgraceful world of Politics.

He thought twice and considered the second option, what if Nori chose to be his sister? Could he be a good brother and would his brothers even keep with her witty and opinionated character right away as he did? And most importantly, would their relationship be just as sibling and nothing more, or would they end up in illegal incest? Randy's mind was in a boggle quiz wherein he couldn't find he right words in so little time.

Randy thought of brushing the topic away and maybe Norielle would forget to choose. He thought of himself, what did he really want from Norielle? A sister? A bestfriend? A girlfriend? A cousin? A foe? Or a wife?

His proud mind, suddenly filled with questions, ached for an answer. He couldn't think of anything when all his foolishness came to point where he found all reasons to his actions. Maybe these were all a part of a trick of life.

Later that night, Randy, Candy, Norielle and John met up for dinner in a Chinese restaurant. The waitress in her lovely red Chinese-collared dress offered them 4 fortune cookies, which they all hand picked in a 2 fish bowls, one for women customers and another for male customers. When they opened theirs a surprise opened their eyes into a new beginning.

"Mine says, have a lucky charm to prevent Karma from chasing after you." –Randy said while he ate the cookie

"Mine said, Peace will you be in a man who loves you and uses you for a shield from Karma. Nonetheless, he is not scared, but you are only braver than he." –Norielle stated as she drank some tea. 'What does yours say Candy?"

"I haven't read mine… I wanna be the last. How bout you John?" –Candy said.

"I like the cookie, and says I want to kick some ass!" –John joked in a fake Chinese Confucian's accent, and ate the cookie leaving the paper on his clean plate. "Okay, okay, I'll read it… Your family is in one circle with hot bubbles underneath. Helping others bring good Karma, do not overlook those who look plain and simple."

"Weird… mine says… Throughout your life you aim to please one man, good Karma wants to repay you, now you will need to please another and together you will live in one house."-Candy said as she nibbled on the folded cookie.

"We've got weird fortunes here."-Randy said.

"It sounds weird because of the animosity Randall." Norielle stated smartly with a smile.

All fortunes said one word four times. KARMA is the new beginning.

_**(EDITED CHAPTER)**_

**A/N: There's the epilogue! I hope you like it ya'll! No review reply for this chapter coz I'll just be waiting for 5 reviews saying I must make a sequel to this! So thanks to all the ones who reviewed on my chapter 25! I love you all, especially the ones who silently support this story, thank you, thank you very much!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


End file.
